Ambar y Arenas sagradas
by Veronika-BlackHeart
Summary: DISCLAIMER: LOS personajes le pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  ¿Que pasaria si Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru tomaron la decision incorrecta?
1. Hermosos ojos ambar

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

"**Hermosos ojos ámbar"**

¿A dónde habrán ido? ¿Estarían casadas? ¿Tendrían una familia?

Muchas preguntas a las que oraban porque algún día pudieran ser contestadas y que las últimas dos respuestas fueran negativas.

Sabían lo que les hacía falta y sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a resolverlo, tenían tantos

deberes como para dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento conocido de alguna manera.

¿Qué era lo que hacía perder la cabeza a tantos hombres? ¿Ya fueran humanos o youkais?

Inutaisho miro a ambos muchachos, que estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos y con un sutil carraspeo los saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué sucede hijos? Desde lo que he podido percibir, noto que están algo perturbados.-

-Solo son cosas del pasado padre…-

Dijo el demonio de ojos ambar frios como el hielo. Inuyasa solo se volteo a mirarlo asintiendo internamente por lo que su hermano habia dicho...

El padre solo observo al mayor de sus hijos, sorprendido por el debate interno que estaba haciendo. Era sorprenderte verlo con la guardia baja,

sin duda estaba mas que preocupado por los dos. Analizando lo que le habia dicho su hijo, se puso de pie de vuelta al palacio, los miro por encima

del hombro y dijo.

-Cualquier cosa que hayan sido las "cosas del pasado", si tienen la oportunidad de resorverlo, haganlo lo mas pronto posible.-

Los dos demonios voltearon a ver a su padre y comprendieron el significado de dichas palabras.

Tenian muchas cosas por hacer a partir de AHORA...


	2. Arenas Sagradas

**! ^^ Soy veronika & me uni a este hermoso creador de histoorias :) desidi combinaar la cultura japonesa con la arabe :) espero que les gustee y dejen reviews!**

**Arenas Sagradas**

Lejos del maravilloso Japon, de donde eran provenientes, se encontraban Rin y Kagome,viviendo en el palacio de un viejo Rey persa que las adopto como sus propias hijas. Mientras Kagome cepillaba su cabello, Rin estaba acostada en un diván situado junto a la enorme ventana, admirando la hermosa luna llena que se asomaba y alumbraba su rostro, Kagome la vio y suspiro.

-Es difícil Rin… pero debemos olvidarnos de ellos ahora…-

-Ya lo sé, es solo que, me desespera enormemente que nos hayan hecho esto…-

-Rin, era lo más lógico…-

Iban a comenzar a discutir y el Rey Kaliff entro preocupado, les puso unos velos en la cabeza de ambas muchachas y las condujeron a un carruaje en direccion al puerto, el rey y su cortejo partieron en un barco con todas sus pertenencias y las muchachas angustiadas le preguntaron a donde se dirijian.

-Hijas mias... deben de cumplir su destino de ser desposadas por un Principe cuyo valor sea mayor al de cualquier otro...Regresaremos a Japón, en donde habitaremos un castillo que yo personalmente he acondicionado para cuando pase mis dias en tranquilidad armonia, estaremos en una region del oeste, el capitan del barco asegura que dentro de dos semanas ya estaremos en tierra, asi que por lo pronto, les sujiero que vayan a descansar.

Las jovencitas se fueron a sus aposentos y aguardaron a que el viaje transcurriera sin contratiempos.

2 semanas despues...

El barco anclo en la orilla de la costa, y los sirvientes comenzaron a bajar todas las cosas, Kagome y Rin se quedaron observando un cofre de raros simbolos , pero apartaron la vista al ver que uno de sus soldados corria presuroso hacia el Rey.

-¿Que sucede, muchacho?-

-...Se acercan, a duro galope... al parecer creo que son dueños de estas dinastías, mi Señor...-

-No te preocupes, sé quien es el dueño de dichas Tierras.-

Mientras tanto, varios caballos galopaban hacia las costas en donde habian detectado un olor muy especial, al llegar, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se acercaron junto con sus soldados hacia las personas que se encontraban ahi, los corazones de ambos principes latieron con fuerza al presenciar con quienes se habian topado, aquellas mujeres solo dejaban al descubierto sus ojos, que se les hacian muy familiares, pero al ver que ambas soltaron ese delicado velo del rostro su corazon se paralizo al encontrarse con el pasado que tanto les atormento hasta ahora...


	3. Eclipse de Sol

**HOOOOOLA A TOOODOOS! ^^ Se que estan asi todos dudosos y asi :) pero les respondere sus dudas ¿ok? Bien, comenzemos, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru decidieron hacer una tregua para cuidar sus propiedades, Inutaisho esta vivo xqe la verdad, no hay nada mas hermoso y lindo ver a esos 3 peliplateados juntos :) ademas de que para mi era injusto que siguiera muerto asi qe lo revivi... Y Rin y Kagome fueron adoptadas por un antguo Rey Persa ¿Que hacia en Japón? Lueego lo sabraan! Uff! me esmeree un poqito mas en crear este capitulo & perdon si los dejo cortitos, pero con las prisas de la escuela luego no lo puedo terminar :) pero he cumplidoo con mi tarea de hoooy! Solo tenganme un poco de paciencia ¿si? Beesoos! Y aqi se los dejo :) By: Veero :D**

"**Eclipse de Sol"**

Eran ellas, con esas ropas raras pero que las hacían lucir muy hermosas, sintieron demasiadas mariposas en el estomago cuando los príncipes las admiraban de una manera nada disimulada.

Algo no encajaba, ¿En donde se habían metido? ¿Por qué desaparecieron sin decir nada?

El viejo Rey se aproximó a Inutaisho y lo reverencio.

-Disculpe la molestia, Señor, no queríamos importunarlo.-

-Por lo visto son forasteros…-

-Así es, provenimos del Reino de Arabia, en los dominios Persas, en Irak, para ser más específico.-

-¿Y que los trajo hacia aquí?-

-He obtenido las propiedades que están en la montaña de un ex mandatario japonés, y deseo poder descansar el resto de días que me quedan en paz. Además, mis hijas y yo queremos permanecer aquí mientras ellas se encuentren seguras… Han amenazado en robárselas y lo único que deseo es paz.-

-Bien… haga lo que tenga que hacer.-

El viejo Rey agradeció y decidió que cuando estuviesen ya instalados en su nuevo hogar, le mandaría ofrendas como muestra de gratitud por haberle permitido quedarse. Rin y Kagome eran trasladadas hacia su nuevo hogar en el carruaje de su padre, quien estaba algo agotado después del ajetreo de las pertenencias.

-¿Por qué rayos Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru estaban juntos? No lo comprendo.- Dijo Rin al deshacerse de su horrible cinturón de su _"bedlah". _Kagome suspiro.

-Creo que para formar alianzas para poder vigilar bien sus dominios… no sé porque nuestro padre nos trajo de vuelta aquí… si veo un kimono o algo proveniente de este lugar, voy a recordar amargamente todo lo que viví con Inuyasha… y a pesar de que no pertenezco a esta época, a veces me arrepiento de haberme quedado aquí.-

-Kagome, se que ese Rey nos adopto porque nos vio solas y desprotegidas, la verdad, volver a ver a Sesshoumaru fue lo más hermoso que ha sentido mi corazón, pero no puedo olvidar como de manera grosera rechazo lo que le había guardado hasta entonces.-

-¿Podrías contármelo?-

Rin solo suspiro.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Rin corrió a la entrada del palacio para recibir a su amo, se había ido muchos meses, y volver a verlo era lo más hermoso que sentía, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero estaba segura de que amaba a ese frio demonio de cabellera larga. Imaginando que ella podía darle lo que el tanto deseaba. Un descendiente. Lo recibió muy contenta ante su llegada. Pero él ni siquiera volteo a verla, ella se desilusiono un poco, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día el le dijera las palabras que tanto quería oír._

_Al caer la noche, ella había terminado de bañarse para ir en busca de su amo y confesarle lo que sentía por él desde mucho tiempo. Escogió un hermoso kimono que de seguro le iba a encantar a su único amor, se levanto y salió dispuesta a buscarlo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo encontró en el jardín, se acerco lentamente a él admiro su rostro en silencio. Era hermoso, caracterizado por las marcas en su mejilla y la luna en su frente, quería sentir la tersura de su piel en sus manos, tenía tantas ganas de acariciar esa melena plateada y saber si era tan suave como se lo había imaginado. _

_Al darse cuenta de que era observado, volteo y miro a la joven que tenía enfrente, Rin había crecido, no solo conforme a su estatura sino también a la edad, dejo de ser una niña para convertirse en una hermosa mujer de 21 años , él había presenciado esa increíble metamorfosis, los kimonos que se ponía remarcaban su silueta favoreciendo ante la vista masculina, había dejado atrás el amarrarse el cabello dando paso a que su larga cabellera negra se mantuviera suelta, dándole un aire imperioso, su aroma también había cambiado, era mucho más fuerte, pero exquisito. La encaro y de manera grosera hablo._

_-¿¡Que quieres!- Sus ojos como del color del topacio liquido se entrecerraron al percibir el miedo y la duda en la pequeña._

_-…yo…quería hablar con usted, Amo.-_

_-¿Y bien?- Se cruzo de brazos esperando a que comenzara a hablar._

_Rin bajo la cabeza apenada, al parecer el vértigo se estaba apoderando de ella, pero tomo las fuerzas necesarias para hablar y lo miro._

_-…Quiero decirle que… desde hace mucho tiempo, no me pregunte como sucedió pero…yo lo amo… lo he amado desde mucho tiempo, cuando usted y el señor Jaken partían, rogaba porque usted regresara pronto y que no me dejara sola, lo único que quiero en toda mi vida es hacerlo feliz…-_

_-¿Para esto querías hablar conmigo?... No puedo creer que haya perdido el tiempo en una declaración estúpida.-_

_-…Pero Amo yo…-_

_-Ya no sigas diciendo estupideces y lárgate… jamás, entiéndelo, ¡Jamás me fijaría en una pobre e insignificante humana como tú!- y como el príncipe que es, se retiro dejando a la pequeña en la penumbra de la noche._

_Como si le hubiesen perforado el corazón con una estaca, Rin vio partir a ese ser por quien se había esmerado tanto en complacer y en silencio comenzó a llorar y encaminarse a sus aposentos. Sin darse cuenta que la nana youkai que la había criado desde pequeña había visto la terrible escena en donde Sesshoumaru le había roto el corazón._

_END FLASHBACK_

-Vaya… no pensé que tuvieras tanto valor para haberle dicho eso.-

-Y no fue para menos, al terminar de confesarle lo que sentía, mi cuerpo se sintió libre de haberle dicho la verdad. No quería decirte esto pero, desde que nos quedamos en Irak, cada noche que pasábamos, siempre se asomaba la luna llena y la luna menguante…-

-Ya lo sé, ¿Crees que mi padre pueda descansar en paz?-

-Yo creo que sí, ten por seguro que mientras nuestro padre no se agite demasiado, estará bien y estable.-

En el camino hacia el palacio, observaron como el sol se oscurecía y dejaba en penumbras a todos, Kagome y Rin corrieron las cortinas y apreciaron el sol completamente oscuro. Los sacerdotes de la corte imperial se acercaron a ellas y hablaron.

-Estamos presenciando un eclipse de Sol, mis señoras, eso representa un buen augurio para ustedes. Muy pronto las veremos cumpliendo su destino-

-¿Nosotras? ¿Destino?- dijeron al unísono.

-Así es… en un pequeño campamento gitano, a las afueras de Babel, se dice que cuando un eclipse se presenta, es porque ya están en tiempo de que sean desposadas por un buen príncipe que llene de honor a su padre, por lo que puedo predecir, ustedes tendrán mucha suerte en cuanto a pretendientes. Por lo visto, los que se aproximaron al Rey hace un momento atrás no son humanos, pero se ve que su corazón es noble… para ser unos monstruos.-

-Nassau, no creo que nos casemos pronto…-

-¡Tonterías! Mis predicciones jamás se equivocan, princesas.-

Ellas solo se rieron y continuaron conversando. Por otro lado, los príncipes de las Tierras del Oeste comenzaron a caminar, aunque en el pasado casi se asesinan entre ellos, ahora habían pactado una especie de tregua para no decepcionar a su padre, quien gracias a Kami, le perdonaron la vida y lo regresaron al mundo. Inuyasha estaba destrozando un árbol enfurecido, al percatarse de que una de esas princesas era Kagome, su corazón comenzó a bombear con mucha fuerza e inclusive lo hizo dudar, acepto que había dejado a Kagome por Kikyo y al darse cuenta de que había cometido el error de su vida, no sabía cómo actuar ante toda esta situación. Sesshoumaru se le acerco y él se volteo con los ojos casi rojos de la ira.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!- Le rugió agitado.

-Parece que te afecto más de lo debido.- satirizo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Nunca has experimentado algo cercano a lo que yo estoy sintiendo. Además, no sé porque te estoy hablando de estas cosas.-

-Porque te está mostrando débil.- espeto enojado.

-¿Ser débil? ¿Me acusas tú de ser débil? ¡Y tú! ¿¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta en los momentos en los que suspiras cuando las flores se mueven! A ti también te está afectando esto, Sesshoumaru. ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? –

-No admitiré algo que no es verdad.-

-Ni siquiera tú mismo crees lo que estás diciendo…-defendió con amargura

Inuyasha tenía razón, pero antes de replicar, se dieron cuenta que el cielo se obscureció, pero las estrellas no se asomaban en ningún lado, un soldado se les acerco y les explico lo que ocurría.

Cada quien regreso al palacio por su parte y se encontraron con la imponente figura de su padre.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, deben acompañarme.-

-¿A dónde?-

-Iremos a ver al Rey Persa.-

"_**Se dice que algunas vidas están enlazadas a través del tiempo…**_

_**Conectadas por un antiguo llamado que se escucha a lo largo de las eras…**_

_**El Destino…" **_


	4. El Sol de tus ojos

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAA! xD Ya voolviii pff! un xeeengo de traabaajo & cosas qe hacer pero ya estooy aqi! Emm.. agradeesko a toodos

los reviews! GRaaciaas! & COMEENZEEMOOS! ;) LOS qieero mucho :D

"**El sol de tus ojos"**

Al seguir el camino rumbo al Castillo, se encontraron con un algo impresionante. La fachada era totalmente distinta, con un estilo imperioso, pero sin dejar a un lado su belleza, las puertas de madera tenían plasmado dos animales que tenían cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila, las puertas se abrieron y se admiraron de la decoración interna, había un pequeño claro de agua en donde flores de loto sobresalían en la superficie y rodeando al claro se encontraban un jardín lleno de preciosas y coloridas flores, y solo se trataba del jardín delantero. Telas bordadas con numerosos brillos y de colores vivaces como el rojo escarlata, agua marina, magenta y vino decoraban los estandartes. Las lámparas eran de hierro con cristales cortados en formas geométricas.

Entraron al palacio y la sala principal los dejo sin respiración, había un trono en forma de cúpula en donde el Rey se encontraba descansando, mesas doradas tenían platos y charolas del mismo material dorado repletos de frutas, carne y otros manjares que complacían el antojo del rey, también jarras de vidrio con un liquido color rojo oscuro en su interior. En el piso descansaba una enorme alfombra con colores impresionantes y con un infinito número de dibujos, al lado del rey, se encontraban dos tronos de bronce también en forma de cúpula pero con decoraciones más finas y delgadas, los asientos se encontraba rodeado de cojines bordados de hilos dorados, haciendo contrastes con las telas vaporosas que decoraban todo el amplio salón. Era un mundo completamente insólito. Los sacerdotes, sirvientes y damas de compañía se encontraban rodeando al anciano, al mirar a los demonios, hicieron una cortes reverencia.

El Rey Kaliff sonrió ante la inesperada visita. Los tres individuos se acercaron y también saludaron de manera respetuosa al rey. Los acondicionaron en otra habitación decorada con la misma exquisitez que la sala principal y se sentaron enfrente del Rey, los sirvientes se aproximaron a ellos y les sirvieron ese líquido obscuro en copas de metal. Comenzaron una amena charla y al paso de unos minutos, hubo una pequeña interrupción.

-¡Padre! Sabía que estarías aquí… - La jovencita se paralizo y Kaliff sonrió. Inuyasha sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

-Disculpen, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarles a mis hijas, pero ella es Kagome.-

Ella solo hizo una reverencia. Inutaisho hablo pausadamente.

-Y tengo entendido que también tiene otra hija ¿No es verdad?-

-Efectivamente, su nombre es Rin, por cierto ¿En donde esta?-

-Está en el ala sur, ¿Deseas que la llame?-

-No es necesario. ¿Por qué no les muestras nuestros alrededores a los príncipes? No creo que quieran quedarse a escuchar una charla aburrida.-

-Enseguida, Padre.-

Hizo una reverencia y los demonios caminaron detrás de ella, Sesshoumaru se desvió hacia otro lado, dejando a su hermano y a Kagome a solas. No se dirigían la palabra y atravesaron la sala principal para situarse a las afueras del palacio. Ella se sentía nerviosa, sabía que le iba a pedir muchas explicaciones, pero no estaba dispuesta a tutearlo. El la encaró y vio en sus ojos un brillo que reflejaba duda.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Dijo sin ocultar su frustración y ansiedad por la respuesta.

-Creo que esa pregunta esta fuera de nuestro alcance, "Príncipe".-

-No me hables de esa manera, sabes muy bien que siempre me has tuteado.-

Ella endureció su mirada y se aproximo mas a él y con algo de tristeza le contesto.

-Pero ya no quiero hacerlo.- el espero y volvió a preguntar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-No quería seguir atada a algo que no iba a poder ser. Murió desde que tú hiciste tu decisión.-

-Kagome… tu no entiendes…yo…- ella negó sin dejarlo terminar.

-No trates de justificarte Inuyasha, sabes perfectamente que lo que te digo es la verdad.-

Los ojos de Inuyasha centellaron de dolor.

-Te equivocas, no sabes…-

-¿Qué mas hay que saber, Príncipe? Lo hecho ya está hecho, nosotros no somos nadie importante para poder cambiar nuestro destino…-

El la tomo delicadamente de los hombros y la aproximo más hacia su cuerpo, el roce de sus garras le habían erizado la piel y él se dio cuenta de ello. Se aproximo a su oído y le susurro con voz ronca y suave.

-Yo soy dueño de mi propio destino… y si quiero cambiarlo, PUEDO hacerlo…-

Y alejándose de ahí, la abandono dejándola desconcertada ante sus palabras.

-...-

La encontró, por lo visto nunca se alejaría de las flores, una rara punzada se estanco en su pecho y se acerco, ella solo alzo la vista y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, solamente contuvo la respiración, ¡A pesar de haberse ido lejos lo seguía amando! ¿Ahora que iba a pasar?

Las damas de compañía de Rin dudaron en dejarlos solos. Ella sonrió gentilmente.

-Está bien, yo las llamare si las necesito.- Un enorme silencio se prolongo entre ellos. Rin caminaba de lado a lado, sin que el perdiera el contacto de lo que hacía.

-Veo que se sorprendieron mucho al vernos.-

-Algo así.- ante la inesperada respuesta, Rin se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Jaken?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber de él?- pregunto exasperado.

-Porque le recuerdo, Lord Sesshoumaru, que él me cuido mientras que usted salía a esos largos viajes en donde no sabíamos si seguía viviendo o no.- respondió de la misma manera que el.

-El no es importante en este momento.-

Ella guardo silencio, sabía a que se refería, pero no iba a tocar el tema que según ya estaba enterrado.

-Si viniste a que te dijera porque me fui, perdiste tu tiempo.- El la miro indignado y la aprisiono de la muñeca zarandeándola.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Ella lo empujo y con desdén le volvió a responder.

-¡Suéltame! Y te hablo como yo quiero, y si no te gusta mi manera de expresarme pues entonces regresa por el camino de donde viniste…-

-¡Eres una desagradecida, debí haberte dejado tirada en el suelo en donde los lobos te mataron!-

Con una ira incontenible y derramando lagrimas de coraje, la palma derecha de Rin se estampó en el delicado rostro del youkai. Un extraño ardor no solo lo sentía en su mejilla, sino también dentro de su corazón que creía inexistente, su gran ego fue herido deseando matarla en ese mismo instante, por acto reflejo, solo atino a sobar la parte dañada y mirarla con desprecio.

-Ya no me vas a volver a lastimar… te paso por insolente.-

-Insignificante humana… te vas a arrepentir…-

Se alejo de ella indignado y conmocionado por la actitud de su _"pequeña", _no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Rin se había atrevido a golpearlo, ¿Acaso el amor que sentía por él se habrá desvanecido? ¿Y de ser así, porque le preocupaba tanto?

Levitando, se fue lo más lejos posible de ese lugar cegado de enojo. Una brisa suave revoloteo sus hebras plateadas y el embriagante aroma de las flores invadió sus fosas nasales desconcertándolo de una manera que hizo seguir el aroma, dando con un enorme y colorido campo de flores en donde tenían cierto significado en su larga vida desde que ella apareció, poniendo de cabeza todo lo que logro evitar contradiciendo sus propios principios. Se sentó en una rama de un árbol de sakura, observando cómo los rosados pétalos descendían anunciando la llegada del otoño. Tomo uno entre sus manos y con un raro sentimiento de vacio recordó la ultima sonrisa que le había regalado.

_FLASH-BACK_

**(/N: A: Imagínense a Rin de 16 años & en un ámbito ROMANTICÓN ¿Va? ^^ )**

_Sesshoumaru tenía a Rin sentada en su regazo, admirado el atardecer que anunciaba el inicio del otoño. El acariciaba su cabello y ella le contaba muchas cosas que Kazumi le había enseñado a hacer, escuchándola atentamente y deleitándose con el brillo de felicidad que sus enormes ojos esmeralda expresaban. Los pétalos de sakura comenzaron caer y junto sus manos para tomar alguno, el viento meció las ramas de los árboles y se hizo una lluvia dulce los envolvió. Con ayuda de un pétalo, acaricio las líneas purpuras del rostro de su amo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió así, pero no quería que se detuviera, pues el gesto era realmente agradable._

_Lentamente abrió los ojos y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, sintiendo la suavidad y calidez desprenderse de ellas. Las dos motitas rojas en los pómulos de su protegida que con frecuencia se dejaban asomar, hacia que se viera más hermosa de lo que en realidad era._

_-¿Eres feliz a mi lado, Rin?- _

_-¡Por supuesto, Amo! No puedo quejarme, todos me han tratado muy bien… pero usted, me ha tratado aun mejor. ¿Puede prometerme una cosa?- Dijo con una mirada tierna y llena de esperanza. Él le soltó las manos y dejo que ella se acomodara mejor en su regazo para que recargara su cabeza en su pecho para rodearla de forma protectora._

_-Está bien.- _

_- ¿Podría prometer que nunca dejara de quererme?- _

_Soltando un gran suspiro y rodeando su cintura posesivamente entre sus brazos susurró._

_-…Te lo prometo…-_

_Ella alzó la vista desde su posición y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa impregnada de felicidad, cariño y ternura. Mientras el crepúsculo hacia su aparición, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de romper ese lazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados conocido como abrazo._

_END FLASH-BACK_

Cerro sus ojos y por primera vez en su vida, sintió como una gota pequeña resbalaba por su

mejilla, dando paso a que siguieran las demás.

"_El corazón del gran Youkai finalmente se había despertado…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin entro a su habitación envuelta en un llanto amargo e inconsolable, sus damas de compañía salieron para no incomodar a la princesa, la soledad y el silencio fueron su testigo de cómo derramaba lágrimas de dolor, desde la vez que se fue, nunca pudo llorar como lo hacía en este momento.

-Aunque intente borrarte de mi mente…siempre estarás en mi corazón…- confesó aun llorando.

Se sentía adormecida y entre sollozos y llanto se quedo dormida. Pasaron las horas y Rin despertó, al escuchar el silencio, supuso que todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones.

Se puso una capa de lino encima y salió a caminar, aunque paso mucho tiempo desde que se fue, aun recordaba toda la extensión del lugar y llego a un pequeño claro de agua. La luna llena iluminaba con fuerza esa noche, se detuvo a ver el campo lleno de flores y las corrientes de aire las hacían bailar. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un largo suspiro, sintió como el viento acariciaba delicadamente su rostro, pero al detenerse el viento, la caricia seguía, ella abrió los ojos y se estremeció. Sesshoumaru estaba delante de ella, en sus ojos se denotaba la ansiedad, ternura y…

¿Dolor? Ella bajo los ojos y el tomo delicadamente su barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara.

-Quiero que me perdones por lo de esta tarde…- y la acerco a su cuerpo, rodeándola de la cintura y trato de acercar su rostro al de ella.

-…No…- ella desvió su rostro y para poner barrera, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Rin- ella bajo la mirada y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, comenzó a golpear su pecho y a insultarlo, el solo dejo que lo hiciera para que pudiera desahogarse. Después de eso, el acostó su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-… ¡Eres un tonto!...me lo prometiste…- La respiración de Rin impactaba en el cuello de Sesshoumaru, haciendo que se estremeciera y abrazara mas su cintura hacia sí mismo.

-...me lo prometiste…prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar…-

El solo alcanzo a arrullarla, no encontraba palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar y su respiración se volvió más agitada de lo normal. Al sentirla más tranquila, le dio tiernos besos en la frente de su "princesa" y ella lo miro a los ojos. Se encontraban perdidos en las orbes del otro, y sin saber cómo ni porque, lentamente acercaron sus labios y se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura, sus labios se unían suavemente y un calor intenso los lleno a ambos… Ella reacciono y lo empujo levemente y él se quedo confuso. Rin comenzó a alejarse y el youkai temió lo peor.

-Rin…- La mirada suplicante de Sesshoumaru le llego hasta el corazón comprendiendo que es lo que intentaba decirle.

-Esto no debió pasar… por favor ya no…-

-Rin no me hagas esto.- Y de nuevo sus lágrimas se asomaron sobre su rostro y ella se sintió vulnerable.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor de esta manera…-

Se separo de él con el corazón destrozado y comenzó a correr lo más lejos que sus piernas le dieron. El demonio la vio alejarse, sintió como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón cuando la vio irse. No lo podía soportar… ELLA siempre debió estar junto a él, al recordar como la había despreciado se sintió un miserable monstruo. Se regreso a su palacio y entre la penumbra de sus aposentos, se sumió en una profunda tristeza recordando todo lo que perdió y que necesitaba volver a recuperar.

**¿Que les parecio? :O**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? DIGAAANMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TT_TT**

**dejen sugerencias y denme sus ideas ! XD LAAS AAMOO!**

**Beesos: Veero xD**


	5. Aire

"**Aire"**

El sol se asomaba en el palacio de los Príncipes, los rayos del astro rey impactaron el bello rostro del youkai, haciendo que abriera levemente los ojos. Se sentó bruscamente en su futon al recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche. ¿Por qué había huido de él? Se atemorizo al pensar en que… No… eso nunca debería suceder, ella nunca podría separase de él.

Se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse para darse un relajante baño. Al terminar, se levanto a tomar sus alimentos con su padre y hermano. Terminaron y fue a distraerse un momento y comenzó a recordar, el beso de ayer fue algo maravilloso, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, grabar su aroma desquiciante a flores y durazno, y sobre todo, poder acariciar su bello rostro y mirar esas esmeraldas que lo hacían flaquear ante cualquier petición que ella le indicara. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo era excitante, deseaba sentirlo de una manera más íntima, y sonrió a sus pensamientos. Sin duda alguna no iba a dejarse vencer, iba a tener a Rin a su lado a como diera lugar. Admirando los bellos colores de los alrededores, se quedo recostado sumergiéndose en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Rin estaba sumergida en la gran bañera de su baño, sus damas de compañía la consentían echando pétalos de distintas flores para perfumarla, su mente divagaba en lo que había pasado anoche, se le erizo la piel con solo recordarlo, sus ojos ambarinos recorriendo su rostro, sus manos palpando toda la extensión de su cintura y cadera, recorriéndola, haciéndola estremecer ante algo desconocido. Cuando por fin termino su baño, se puso un "_bedlah" _color rosa pastel e hizo una trenza a su larga cabellera azabache, salió a saludar a su padre y se encontró con Kagome.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?-

-Si… yo… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Porque se me hizo muy raro verte tan arreglada esta mañana.-

-Me siento…diferente es todo, además, lo que dijo Nassau me dejo algo… pensativa.-

-¿En verdad crees en el destino?-

-Todo puede suceder… recuerda que muchas cosas pueden cambiar…-

Dejo a Kagome y una escolta la acompaño a la bahía en donde el barco se había quedado, remojo sus pies ante la espuma del mar y cerró los ojos, uno de los soldados se acerco y comenzó a alagarla, pero lo que no sabía era que un par de ojos topacio estaban atentos a todos los movimientos que ella hacía o dirigía hacia ese… enclenque humano. Lentamente observo como el soldado tomaba su mano y la acariciaba, sin contar que le provoco un leve sonrojo a su futura mujer, su quijada estaba fuertemente cerrada y los puños de sus manos estaban casi blancos por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos y se sorprendió ante su comportamiento, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se sentía ansioso, molesto, y con mucho miedo? ¿Acaso eran celos? ¡Pero por supuesto! Nadie podía tocarla, y ese derecho lo tenía reservado solo para el mismo.

Ella comenzó a sentirse observada y volteo hacia donde se encontraba el, pero se volteo cuando su segunda mascota favorita, un cachorro de tigre de bengala y comenzó a jugar con ella, el pequeño animalito se perdió entre la maleza del bosque y ella se apresuro a buscarla.

De tanto sortear arboles y revisar arbustos, encontró al pequeñito jugando con cierto propietario de melena plateada y ojos dorados, se escondió tras un árbol y observo como jugaba con el tigrillo. Su voz sedosa y profunda llego a sus oídos como un ronroneo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- El tigre comenzó a brincar y hacer cosas chistosas con las patas haciendo que Sesshoumaru soltara una carcajada, Rin se impacto al escucharlo y grabo en su memoria el hermoso sonido. Espero un momento más y lo vio con el cachorro en su regazo, el cual estaba muy tranquilo ante su presencia. Se enterneció al ver al demonio jugar de una manera infantil con su mascotita y armada de valor, se acerco a buscarlo.

-¡Oh aquí estas! No vuelvas a hacerme esto, me asustaste.- Se quedo embelesado al ver como abrazaba y mimaba a esa extraña criatura.

-Es un animal muy interesante…-

-Gracias… pero no te debiste haber molestado.-

-No fue ninguna molestia, cualquiera pudo haberlo lastimado.-

-Sesshoumaru, espero que después de esto ya no nos volvamos a ver…- Su corazón pulso ante lo que le estaba diciendo. El solo esbozo una media sonrisa y la volvió a mirar.

-Digas lo que digas, sabes bien que no me gusta obedecer órdenes, Rin.-

- …por favor… no quiero comportarme como una humana realmente desagradecida… por favor, solo te pido que cumplas lo que…- ella enmudeció y sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas.

-Lo que me pediste anoche…- concluyo la frase.

-…si…- su corazón sintió una terrible punzada al imaginarse lejos de su único amor.

-¿Realmente piensas que me alejare de ti?-

-Con lo que paso hace tiempo, espero que si…-

-Pues te vas a llevar la decepción de tu vida, porque no lo voy a hacer.-

-Entonces si tu no lo harás…yo si…-

Estaba dándose media vuelta, y el pequeño tigre salto hacia los brazos del youkai, quedándose completamente dormido. Sesshoumaru solo acuno al cachorro y volvió a sentarse. Rin se quedo parada algo incomoda y molesta. El la miro y con un suave ronroneo, demando.

-Siéntate junto a mí, y te juro que será la última vez que nos veamos…-

Se quedo aterrada ante la posibilidad de que se alejara de su vida, a pesar del moderado tiempo que paso lejos de su lastimero amor, no podía imaginarse como seria su vida sin algo que lo tuviera atada a su demonio de mirada dorada. Se sentó a su lado, acostando en su regazo al animal, mirándolo dormir, sin querer, sus manos se tocaron al momento de acariciarlo y Sesshoumaru entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente con ciertas dudas por su comportamiento. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Se estaba atreviendo a burlarse de ella?

-Desde tu llegada… puedo sentir que ya no soy el mismo.- Sus ojos dorados ya no poseían esa frialdad tan característica de su persona, ahora eran cálidos y sobre todo derrochaban algo desconocido.

¿Sería dulzura?

-Es imposible, tú siempre has sido un príncipe muy fuerte.- Las garras de Sesshoumaru rasgaron la tela que sujetaba su trenza y comenzó a acariciar su melena azabache, un hermoso aroma a durazno y flores lo invadió por completo, sin despegar su vista de su rostro, espero a que dijera algo. Cosa que no se dio y se limito a contestarle.

-La fuerza no tiene nada que ver con el cambio, hay muchos dignatarios que han cambiado su forma de ser, y aun siguen siendo fuertes y respetados.-

-Perdona que te lo diga, pero un cambio en ti, sería como pedirle a las estrellas que dejaran de brillar.-

-No te sorprendas princesa, porque podrías llevarte una buena impresión de mi persona.-

Rin soltó un suspiro, con algo de temor comenzó a acariciar su mano, sin saber que esas caricias estaban despertando todo lo que su amo desearía hacerle en el calor de un lugar íntimo y acogedor.

Estaba atardeciendo, y ninguno de ellos quería realmente separarse pero ella ya necesitaba irse, agarro con cuidado al cachorro y se levanto, Sesshoumaru la imito en el acto y con mucho trabajo se soltaron de la mano. Un enorme vacío los inundó a ambos y el único recuerdo que les quedo se grabo con saña en las fibras más profundas de su corazón.

Se dio media vuelta rogándole a los dioses el que la dejara en completa paz, aunque le llevara años en olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido junto a él, una lagrima silenciosa resbalo de sus ojos hacia su rostro, pero lo que Rin no sabía era que el futuro dueño de las tierras del Oeste no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil.

Vio como se alejaba y un tenue olor a sal invadió por completo todo su aroma, su corazón decía que la siguiera, pero su cuerpo se quedo inmovilizado, también dio media vuelta y se fue a su Palacio. ¿Cómo podría ganarse de nuevo su confianza y su amor? No estaba seguro de cómo, pero el solo recordar verla junto a ese soldado, o con algún otro humano, bestia o especie masculina lo hizo enfurecerse a tal grado que la sangre de demonio empezara a fluir con fuerza por sus venas, y para no cometer una tontería, comenzó a levitar hacia el palacio, pero una sensación extraña en su mano lo hizo detenerse y se encontró con la sorpresa de que se había quedado con la prenda de lino que Rin tenía en su cabello. La guardo en los pliegues de su haori y regreso a su hogar.

Rin había llegado y miro al Rey que la esperaba en la fuente del jardín principal.

Se acerco y saludo con amor a su padre, Kagome los alcanzo y se quedaron charlando hasta que Kaliff toco un tema que hizo debilitar las fibras de sus más profundos sentimientos.

-He observado que la predicción que Nassau les dijo comienza a ser verdad, y me alegra que estén junto a mí, porque necesito comunicarles algo importante.-

-¿Qué sucede, Padre?-

-Ha llegado la hora de que les pidan su mano en matrimonio.-

Ellas se sorprendieron a tal grado que se quedaron completamente quietas. El Rey se carcajeo y las miro divertidos.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.-

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Es en serio?- Kagome aun no salía de su ensimismamiento.

-Así es, lo único que deseo antes de que yo muera, es saber que se quedaran en buenas manos y que serán plenamente felices con un hombre que me llene de honor y que me haga sentir orgulloso.-

-Espero que podamos encontrar al indicado.- Ante esto, Kaliff sonrió.

-He notado el comportamiento de los Príncipes de estas tierras, y si mi instinto no me falla, creo que los han sorprendido con su belleza. Al parecer tienen nuevos pretendientes.-

-¡Padre!- Exclamo Rin avergonzada.

-Eso no es posible padre, ellos no se fijarían en nosotras.-

-Bueno… eso no fue precisamente lo que Inutaisho me dijo.- Declaro dejándolas aun mas sorprendidas y prosiguió.- Se que suena descabellado, pero le había comentado que desde que ustedes se alojaron en mi palacio, siempre las noches eran coronadas con la luna menguante y la luna llena, me explico sus orígenes y por lo que he notado, se que ellos no son del todo humanos, pero en dado caso de que puedan contarlos como pretendientes, y espero que sea así, quisiera que se portaran muy amables con ellos.-

Ellas solo asintieron y Rin aprovecho a acompañar a su padre hasta sus aposentos.

-Padre…uhhmmm… quiero pedirte permiso para dar un paseo con "Rajá" todas las noches…-

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Hay un pequeño claro cerca del palacio, y además es muy tranquilo, quiero que el tigrillo se vaya a distraer y de paso también yo.-

-De acuerdo, pero habrá soldados cerca de los alrededores para protegerte ¿entendido?-

-Si padre, gracias.-

Lo abrazo y salió corriendo a su habitación. Subió a darse otro baño después de haber pasado una tarde tranquila y hermosa a lado de ese ser que la estaba volviendo completamente loca, decidió arreglarse para en la noche, ya que algo le decía que el Gran Inu-youkai iba a desobedecer lo que con tanto fervor le había pedido, y se alegro por ello.

O_oOo_O_Oo_OoO

(Mientras tanto…)

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! ¿Por qué diablos tuvieron que regresar? Si tan solo hubiese una manera de regresar el tiempo…-

-¿Para qué quieres regresar el tiempo? Sería solamente recordar todas las veces que has sufrido y recordarle también a ella todo lo que les hicimos…-

-¿Y ahora que te sucede? La verdad estoy sospechando que seas en realidad mi hermano…- bufo Inuyasha algo molesto.

-Solo me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas, y si en verdad quieres a la humana junto a ti, lucha por ella.-

-¿Y tú vas a luchar por Rin?-

-Como no tienes idea…- Inuyasha se carcajeo al ver a su hermano de esa manera y comento.

-Por lo visto ya sé que tienes a alguien a quien proteger…-

-Sí, y no sé como estoy hablando de estas cosas contigo, pero creo que ambos estamos pasando por una situación similar… solo que tú fuiste más idiota.-

-¡Keh! … un momento ¿¡Como te atreves a decirme esas cosas! ¡Te recuerdo que tú fuiste mas idiota que yo, te viste taaan príncipe al romperle el corazón a una hermosa humana que daría la vida por ti y aun así se alejo de ti!-

Sesshoumaru no lo resistió más y sin usar mucha fuerza impacto sus garras cerca de su hermano, quien no se asusto en ningún momento y camino hacia él para encararlo.

-Sé que te dolió lo que te dije, pero es la verdad ¿En qué pensabas? ¿No querías cometer el mismo error que cometió mi padre con mi madre? No te justifiques en eso, el siempre vio por nuestro bien y quieras o no, nos necesitamos… somos hermanos.-

-Lo sé… aunque siempre serás un idiota.-

Continúo caminando y se encerró en la comodidad de sus aposentos, saco la tela que tenía escondida en su haori para llevársela delicadamente a su nariz, y a continuación, aspiro el aroma

que por algún tiempo no olía desde que se fue. Estaba seguro, ELLA iba a ser su mujer, ELLA estaría a su lado, ELLA será la madre de sus cachorros y con ELLA iba a pasar el resto de sus días.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

La noche se hizo presente y Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras admiraba la luna llena, un sentimiento de nostalgia lleno su espíritu y comenzó a recordar todas las veces en donde Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippou salieron en busca de la Shikon No Tama, y también recordó que poco a poco el sentimiento por Inuyasha comenzó a crecer como los ríos en una semana de lluvia. -_¿Pero que me sucede? Nunca había recordado algo que me hiciera sentir… tan miserable… pero claro… el siempre la amo y nunca se olvidara de ella, aunque esas palabras que dijo… ¿Cambiar el destino?...No… si me dijo eso fue porque cambiaria su destino para estar a su lado… ¿Por qué me siento tan vacía?...-_

Y comenzó a llorar afligidamente, ahogando sus sollozos y sus gritos, se sentía inservible y el solo recordar todo lo que vivió junto a las personas más importantes de su vida, la atormentaban de muchas maneras y también recordar la manera despectiva y grosera en la que Inuyasha la rechazo, la hizo llorar con mucho más fuerza.

_FLASH_BACK _

_Kagome corrió hasta Inuyasha, había pasado 3 años desde que la Guerra contra Naraku había terminado y deseaba enormemente ver a Sango, Miroku y Shippou, muchas emociones y lagrimas se desbordaron al momento de abrazar a la exterminadora y al monje, y también al ver al ya no tan pequeño Shippou, compartieron muchas experiencias y platicas, pero cierto hanyou de cabellera plateada parecía no estar contento con su presencia, les dieron un poco de intimidad y se quedaron solos. Kagome estaba realmente feliz por estar al lado de su amor, y después de un fúnebre silencio, ella decidió romper el hielo._

_-Mi madre y mi hermano te mandan saludos, esperan ansiosos el que vayas a visitarlos algún día.-_

_-Que bien.- Ella no espero esa contestación tan fría y carente de afecto._

_-Te traje algo… espero que te guste.- _

_-No quiero nada.-_

_Ella no dijo nada y lo miro, su mirada no era la misma, no para con ella. El estaba tan lejos como pudiese de ella y Kagome dudo en acercarse a él o no, pero con toda la familiaridad del mundo se sentó junto al árbol en donde descansaba y lo abrazo. _

_-Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba estar así contigo… es increíble que después de tantas peleas y discusiones, te hayas vuelto en una de las personas más importantes de toda mi vida.-_

_El hanyou se soltó de sus brazos y le dio la espalda, le dedico una mirada furiosa y con respiración agitada, le dijo cosas que hizo que su corazón se partiera en añicos._

_-Pues déjame decirte que para mí no, solo fuiste un estorbo, lo único que me tenía atado a ti era Kikyou, aunque eras parecida nunca voy a olvidar las veces que tu como Naraku, desearon separarnos, tu tuviste la culpa de que ella muriera, ¡Toda la culpa la tuviste tu y no hiciste nada para detenerlo! Pensé que en realidad me querías pero me di cuenta de que me equivoque, nunca podrás llegar a ser algo semejante a Kikyou, siempre fuiste débil, llorona, una insignificante humana que solo se topo en mi camino para ser un estorbo del que aparte tenía que cuidar como si fuera una bebe. No sé a qué has venido pero por mi parte, ya no tienes ningún valor para mí… Así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas…-_

_No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, comenzó a retroceder, sin importar que sus lagrimas salieran con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y entre sollozos de dolor comenzó a correr hasta lo que le dieran las piernas, alejándose varios metros de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, no le importo que se fuera y el pozo se cerrara dejándola en el Sengoku atrapada. Quería huir, Inuyasha la odiaba y no quería volver a verlo, ella sacrifico a su familia para quedarse con él y su único amor le dio la espalda. Se alejo sin saber que su vida cambiaria drásticamente en un giro._

_END OF FLASH-BACK_

Rin estaba dispuesta a salir junto con el tigre hasta que Kagome la alcanzo. Fueron juntas al claro de agua, cuidando de que Rajá no se metiera en problemas. Contándole acerca de su estado de ánimo, solo logro consolarla diciéndole que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y estaba orgullosa de ello, sin contar que un par de orejas de perro y un youkai estaban espiando la tan enternecedora escena.

-Además, recuerda que debemos de cumplir con la voluntad de nuestro padre.-

-No creo estar preparada para casarme, Rin. Tengo mucho miedo de que mi futuro esposo me lastime.- Al escuchar esto, a Inuyasha casi se le paralizó el corazón y sintió como si le clavaran mil cuchillos en todo el cuerpo.

-Eso no pasara, y además no te he contado, el Príncipe Jamil estaría muy entusiasmado en verte de nuevo. Le agradaste.- Las dos sonrieron.

-El tiene cierto encanto… es tan diferente… incluso un muy buen espadachín.-

Ante esa platica, Inuyasha comenzó a sentir como la rabia comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, pero su hermano lo tranquilizo, para que siguieran escuchando su conversación, quien ahora el turno de Kagome se dio.

-Pero… tú no te quedas tan atrás…- sonrió y Rin se hizo la inocente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que el gran Príncipe Dástan, futuro Rey de Persia, le ha confesado a nuestro padre que quisiera desposarte cuanto antes.- La cara de sorpresa invadió las facciones de Rin. Sesshoumaru ahora no retuvo a su hermano, ya que comenzó a sentir lo que había sentido en la tarde al verla tan cómoda y risueña con ese soldaducho. Ambos iban a matar a dichos Príncipes si era realmente necesario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-A veces hay que sentarse a leer las referencias de los Príncipes que han sido seleccionados para nosotras.-

-Esperemos encontrar al indicado, Nassau tenía razón…-

Rajá comenzó a rugir, indicando que ambos venían y sin prestar atención al cachorro, no notaron la presencia de los demonios. Los cuatro se miraron, unos con reproche y otras con confusión y duda. Fueron miradas largas hasta que Inuyasha decidió romper el silencio

-¿Podemos quedarnos cerca de aquí?- Kagome iba a contestar y Rin se apresuro.

-Claro, este sitio es libre.- Se sentaron casi junto a ellas, logrando que ellas solo se juntaran más hacia el borde del claro.

-Esperemos no incomodarlas con nuestra presencia. Nos gusta mucho este lugar.- Replico Sesshoumaru, a lo que Kagome contesto.

-Es muy hermoso, Rin me contaba de este lugar.- Les sonrieron y ellos guardaron ese gesto como si de una joya se tratara.

-¿Y han pensado en establecerse más tiempo por aquí?- Inuyasha soltó esa pregunta para saber si había alguna posibilidad.

-Bueno… solo mientras decidimos con quien casarnos.- explico Kagome.

-¿Hablan de… buscar pareja?...- jadeo Sesshoumaru.

-…Si… debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, al igual que ustedes…-

Se pusieron de pie, buscando al tigre y lo vieron jugando con una flor. Con un nudo en la garganta, Sesshoumaru se acerco hacia Rin dejando a su hermano solo con Kagome. Sigilosamente, rozo sus garras junto a su cadera, ella solo respingo y atino a encararlo. Tomo sus manos y tiro de ellas hasta tenerla cerca. Acerco peligrosamente sus labios a su oído y susurro.

-Y en dado caso de que te cases con alguno de esos humanos… ¿Qué pasara contigo?-

Rin dudo en decirle la verdad, pero un gramo de esperanza albergó dentro de ella y con voz sumamente suave, declaró.

-Regresaría a Irak, cumpliría con mis obligaciones de esposa, y le daré herederos a mi futuro esposo.-

El inu-youkai se quedo perplejo y cerró sus manos con las de ella, por el contrario, con mucho trabajo, Rin logro soltarse de Sesshoumaru y llamo a Kagome para partir a casa. Dejándolos solos en el claro. Inuyasha se encontraba dentro de una laguna mental y reacciono enfurecido.

Ambos demonios gruñeron insatisfechos. Sesshoumaru se dejaba vencer por el enemigo primero antes de ver a Rin en brazos de otro, y en esa misma posición se encontraba Inuyasha.

"_-Y en dado caso de que te casaras con uno de esos humanos… ¿Qué pasaría contigo?-_

_-Regresaría a Irak, cumpliría con mis obligaciones de esposa, y le daré herederos a mi futuro esposo…-"_

Soltando un gruñido de exasperación, se prometió con fervor, teniendo de único testigo

a la luna y las estrellas.

_**-… ¡Primero muerto antes de que tú te alejes de mi para siempre!... Estoy dispuesto a recuperarte aunque me cuesten lágrimas y sangre….-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Olaaaaaa! Pff! Qeme excesivamente mis neuronas... T_TT

__Espero que este capitulo les guste xqe a mi no! xD y les cuento qe me atrevi a poner el nombre de "EL principe de persia"

__esqe se me hizo algo seexy xD en fin, meresko qe me den sugerencias acerka de lo qe qisieran ver durante el proximo capitulo!

__Saludos a Serena Tsukino Chiba y a KaitouLucifer q no me han dejaadoo xD

__Espero q sea d su agraadoo!

__Me despiido! He cumplido cn mi tareeaa! Beesoos!

__Recuerden q soñaar no cuestaa naada ;)


	6. Corrientes de Aire

"**Corrientes de aire"**

Un sol lleno de vida se postraba ante el palacio del Rey Kaliff, varios sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, alfombras, cojines y telas de lino decoraban con elegancia el salón principal, los jardines se encontraban realmente hermosos, aunque las hojas de los arboles comenzaran a caer por el otoño, no perdían ese misticismo. Las habitaciones de invitados eran revestidos con las mejores telas de Irak y alguna que otra seda japonesa. Todo debía estar perfecto ante la llegada de los prospectos de las jóvenes princesas que estaban dispuestos a ganarse su corazón. Iba a ser un gran día en el que se decidiría el destino de cuatro corazones.

Un poco retirado del Castillo persa, dos príncipes se encontraban entrenando bajo la mirada de su progenitor, la técnica de pelea de sus hijos era impecable, pero su concentración no estaba del todo completa, Inutaisho junto con Kazumi, se encontraban tomando el té, pero un descuido por parte de Inuyasha hizo que accidentalmente lastimaran a un soldado kitsune. Molesto, El señor del Oeste se levanto y los dos hermanos se arrodillaron ante él, esperando el regaño de su padre.

-¿¡Me podrían explicar que es lo que está pasando con ustedes! Estoy sumamente decepcionado, nunca en mi larga vida los he visto de esa manera, no puedo creer que casi asesinen a uno de mis mejores soldados. La próxima vez que entremos en combate, no quiero encontrarme con la terrible posibilidad de enterrar a uno de mis hijos por semejante estupidez. Que no vuelva a ocurrir, Por amor a Kami.-

-Lo lamentamos padre, no volverá a suceder.- Dijeron al unísono.

Después de dos horas de un duro entrenamiento, **(N/A: De ahí veo el semejante cuerpo que se cargan estos 2 xD ¿O me van a decir que no?) **Inuyasha fue a tomar un baño. Mientras estaba sumergido en el agua, se le vino a la cabeza algo que no quería volver a revivir ni en una pesadilla.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Después de verla irse, se devolvió a la aldea en donde estaba Miroku, Shippou y Sango afuera de la casa de estos últimos. Con pereza se dejo caer en el pasto y el pequeño kitsune se situó de lado a él._

_-¿Y en donde está Kagome?-_

_-Lejos de aquí…- soltó junto con un suspiro._

_-¿QUÉ?- La voz consternada de Sango casi le rompe los tímpanos a los tres.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- _

_-Le dije que no la necesitaba, le dije lo que en verdad pienso de ella, es un estorbo.-_

_Como una fuerza infrahumana, Sango impacto una cubeta de madera en la cabeza del hanyou, antes de que arremetiera contra él, Miroku la sujeto de la cintura, logrando que hiciera pataletas ante la frustración de no poder pegarle._

_-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡Inhumano! ¿Sabías que ese pozo se volverá a abrir dentro de 3 años más? Eres un imbécil, debería acabarte con mis propias manos ¡maldito seas! No sabes todo lo que sacrifico por ti para estar a tu lado, dejo a un lado a su familia por TI, dejo su brillante futuro para ayudarte a TI, abandonaría todo lo que más quería en su época y su mundo solo por TI ¿¡Y aun así la rechazaste! Me das lastima Inuyasha.- Sango lloraba de rabia e impotencia al enterarse de la atrocidad que había hecho el peli plateado, y siguió despotricando en su contra.- Sin duda alguna tu y Sesshoumaru son hermanos, fríos, egoístas, y sin corazón. Pobre de ti que Kagome haya sido devorada por algún monstruo porque no te lo voy a perdonar nunca…. Y por si lo querías saber, Kikyou ya sabía lo que pasaría y precisamente por eso le pidió a ella que nunca te dejara, porque se dio cuenta de que le importabas tanto o mucho más que a ella misma, y así pudo irse en paz… espero que no esté lejos para que pueda regresar con su familia… y si no… todo caerá en tu conciencia... ¿¡Me has escuchado Kami! ¡Sera sola e infinitamente su CULPA!-_

_Se deshizo de los brazos de Miroku para entrar a su cabaña y llorar por su amiga, que lo debería estar pasando mal. Shippou se alejo de ahí para llorar en silencio mientras Miroku solo observaba a un dolido y arrepentido Inuyasha._

_-Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti… solamente con lo único que la permitía seguir aquí con vida… AMOR.-_

_Se alejo de él para consolar a su esposa, Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse pesado, confundido y sobre todo arrepentido por lo que le había dicho, sin pensarlo ni un minuto, se lanzo a correr hacia bosque dentro con la única esperanza de encontrarla. Pero eso nunca sucedió…_

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Salió sobresaltado del agua y movió su cabeza tratando de borrar los amargos recuerdos que lo azotaban con tanta fuerza. Dolía y demasiado…

Se dispuso a vestirse con las cosas que Kazumi le había dejado en su futon, eran ropas masculinas realmente elegantes ¿Qué estaba a punto de suceder? Sumió los hombros con aire despreocupado y salió. Encontró a su hermano vestido con algo similar a él, comenzaron a caminar hacia el trono de su padre y encontró a una caravana de youkais que estaban arreglados con esmero como para recibir a alguien sumamente importante. Sin mencionar nada, subieron a sus caballos y partieron hacia el palacio de Kaliff, viendo que no eran los únicos que llevaban una caravana similar, personas con ropas parecidas a las que usaba la gente del castillo del Rey estaban situados en montículos de gente, así como también regentes japoneses con sus mejores galas se lucían por los alrededores. Pero ninguno pudo competir por la belleza de los seres infrahumanos, quienes vestían de una manera tan elegante, pero a la vez sencilla.

Mientras tanto, las habitaciones de las Princesas estaban perfumadas con inciensos, y varios "Bedlahs" estaban regados por la cama, colores alegres, sobrios y nacarados estaban listos para acompañarlos con la gracia y belleza de las damas. También varias esencias en botellitas de aceites se encontraban en el tocador, sin darle poca importancia a los polvos minerales que se utilizaban como maquillaje en ese tiempo.

Kagome se puso un "bedlah" color carmín, el conjunto consistía en un sujetador de lino bordado con hilos de oro y piedras preciosas, dejaba al descubierto su vientre y en sus caderas descansaba el fino cinturón bordado con la misma característica que el sujetador, debajo de eso, lienzos de lino carmín se dejaban caer sobre las piernas de la bella mujer, logrando que con cada paso que diese, los pliegos ondearan con suma delicadeza hipnótica. Su cabello fue arreglado en una hermosa trenza y sujetada con una prenda bordada de hilo de oro, un bello manto de lino con mangas y capucha escondió su rostro, guardando el misterio para la ocasión.

Y en cuanto a Rin, su delicado cuerpo fue envuelto por un "Bedlah" color durazno, solo que el sujetador tenia forma acorazonada en donde estaban situado los senos, el bordado del mismo era hecho de hilos plateados y cuentas de coral al mismo tono del conjunto, también dejaba al descubierto su vientre y el cinturón de la falda se pegaba posesivamente a sus caderas, que también poseía el mismo bordado que el sujetador. Los lienzos de la falda eran de una tela transparente, ondeando ante cualquier mínimo movimiento dando la ilusión de que danzaba a cada paso, su cabello fue peinado dejando de lado a lado dos finas trenzas uniéndolas por en medio, dejando el resto de su cabello sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se puso un manto de lino de color coral, muy similar al de su hermana y salió junto con ella, indicándoles en done iban a permanecer ante el cortejo.

El salón principal estaba decorado con colores muy sutiles, dos tronos de color alabastro con cúpula de oro y lleno de cojines blancos (1) estaban al centro arriba de los 3 escalones que indicaban el lugar del gobernante, significando que ahí era en donde se iban a sentar. El trono dorado del padre fue situado a su izquierda, pero con una distancia prudente. Varias alfombras y cojines fueron puestos alrededor del lugar, todo estaba aromatizado levemente con los inciensos y las grandes mesas se encontraban llenas de deliciosos manjares junto con las grandes jarras de vino. Pronto iba a comenzar el gran cortejo. Kagome y Rin se sentaron en sus puestos y Nassau junto con otro sacerdote estaban puestos a cada lado para cualquier asesoramiento.

El Rey salió a recibir a todos sus invitados extranjeros y también lugareños, sin perder en cuenta de que Inutaisho iba a estar colocado a su derecha, para que él personalmente le explicara todo el suceso. Los príncipes se sentían algo inquietos, los sirvientes abrieron las puertas y todos se maravillaron por la increíble decoración del salón, se situaron como estaba previsto y entre bailarinas y música, Kaliff hablo tan claro para que el perfecto oído de los demonios lo escucharan.

-Después de que termine esta pieza, se llevara a cabo la presentación de los príncipes, si ellas los aceptan, accederán a dar un breve paseo con el seleccionado y aunque decidan ser cortejadas por dos varones, uno de ellos deberá esperar al día siguiente para pasear con la princesa. Créame, Lord Inutaisho, que quiero que sus hijos sean aceptados por mis hermosas joyas.-

-Sin duda alguna, Rey Kaliff, algo me dice que llegaran a ser aprobados.-

Terminaron de tocar, y se comenzó con la ceremonia de introducción, varios príncipes e hijos de capitanes, fueron rechazados por ellas, hasta que llego el turno del Príncipe Jamil, postrándose frente a Kagome, abrió con cuidado una tela delicada, dejando al descubierto un hermoso peine de bronce con incrustaciones de rubíes y zafiros en la empuñadura de dicho objeto. Los demonios contuvieron la respiración al tenerlas casi enfrente.

-Este objeto fue tallado a mano, como símbolo de su belleza y amabilidad.- Ella retiro el manto de su cabeza y le sonrió mientras tomaba el regalo en sus manos. Inuyasha sentía que se iba a morir ahí mismo.

-Quisiera dar un paseo con usted, Príncipe Jamil.-

El aludido sonrió, era alto, fuerte, cabello negro y ojos cafés, tomo con delicadeza la mano de Kagome y salieron de la sala, Inuyasha contuvo la respiración al ver que el cuerpo de Kagome era perfecto, endureció su rostro y se concentro a seguir viendo la ceremonia. Rin aun seguía con el rostro cubierto, ante ella, apareció un joven de cabello castaño, también era fuerte y muy bien parecido, algo que la ponía realmente nerviosa, era que el príncipe Dástan fue un adulador de primera. Se arrodillo y dentro de un cofre de madera, el príncipe saco una hermosa cadena de oro y el dije era una gran esmeralda engarzada en dos "garras de león".

-Espero que esto sea de su agrado, mi princesa, fue totalmente inspirado en el brillo de sus ojos y en su color.-

¡Oh no! Alguien se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso y estaba a punto de sacar su espada y decapitar a dicho príncipe atrevido. Para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, Rin también dejo al descubierto su rostro y con una sonrisa tímida, se dirigió a su pretendiente.

-Demos un paseo, Príncipe Dástan.-

Él le sonrió de manera seductora y tomo su mano, también salió del salón, dejando a su padre algo ansioso, los hermanos se miraron a ver al padre y lo vio algo inquieto.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Rey Kaliff?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Si hijo, es solo que espero que también ustedes sean posibles candidatos para mis hijas, acérquense.- Se acercaron y el rey los abrazo por los hombros.- aquí entre nosotros, ustedes son mis favoritos para ellas… presiento que con ustedes van a ser realmente felices.-

Ellos se sintieron agradecidos ante el comentario del Rey y después de algunos minutos, las Princesas regresaron solas y volvieron a sentarse, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se hincaron ante ellas y Rin los miro con diversión, cada quien saco de un pañuelo de seda una fina peineta de plata, mientras que sus sirvientes dejaban a su lado varios paquetes y frascos de vidrio, Kagome tomo la peineta de Inuyasha entre sus manos y el sacerdote le susurro algunas cosas en el oído, mientras que Nassau hacia lo mismo junto con Rin, quien se atrevió a hablar.

-Espero que sea un verdadero honor tomar un paseo conmigo mañana, Príncipe Sesshoumaru.-

-Sin duda alguna Princesa.- confeso abiertamente Sesshoumaru

Kagome miro a Rin y se dirijo a Inuyasha, regalándole una de sus sonrisas.

-Príncipe Inuyasha… como lo ha mencionado mi hermana, desearía que me acompañara mañana, espero que sea de su agrado.-

-Por supuesto, alteza.-

Se pusieron de pie y salieron al jardín, la fiesta continuo y Sesshoumaru salió en busca de Rin, divago por todos los alrededores hasta encontrarla junto al Príncipe Dástan, se escondió en lo más intimo, escuchando la conversación.

-Nunca creí que en tus arranques de locura vendrías a este lugar.- Dástan se carcajeo.

-No iba a dejar que alguien me ganara el terreno que con muchísimo esfuerzo logre obtener.-

-Eres un atrevido ¿lo sabías?- comento Rin entre risas.

-Lo sé y por eso se que de alguna manera me estimas…- Rin se sonrojo y Dástan tomo sus manos para depositas un beso en los dorsos. Sesshoumaru sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con coherencia, pero quería seguir observándolos para reprocharle todo lo que no ha hecho con él en sus momentos a solas.

-Dástan, ¿En dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada por ti…-

-No debes de preocuparte, pequeña, a pesar de que yo le confesé abiertamente a tu padre que quería desposarte cuanto antes, tuve que encabezar una de tantas batallas… no quiero sonar demasiado egoísta o vanidoso, pero, me consideran el mejor guerrero en Persia.-

-Lo sé, pero nos tenías realmente preocupados…-

El sonrió, sin duda alguna le tenía mucho cariño. Con cuidado la abrazo, ella era muy hermosa. A Sesshoumaru no le agrado para nada ese gesto por parte del humano. Dástan la tomo de la mano y se sentaron en el lienzo de tela que les habían colocado, admirando cada gesto de la princesa. Rin, por otro lado, deseaba que esos gestos se los hiciera el heredero de la luna, y suspiro, concentrándose en la animada charla que el joven que tenía enfrente estaba logrando.

Había suspirado… ¿Seria porque sentía algo por aquel humano? No… no lo iba a permitir, salió de su escondite, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, pero Rajá se puso en su camino y se alegro al ver a la mascota, ¡Bien! Al fin tenía un pretexto para acercarse a Rin y correr a ese… lunático. Se acerco a ellos y Dástan lo miro en actitud sospechosa.

-Lamento ser inoportuno, pero creo que este tigre es de la Princesa.- Dástan en ningún momento soltó a Rin de la mano. Ella se sentía entre el "Demonio" y la pared. Sesshoumaru tuvo que contenerse al ver que el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru, no sabía en donde estaba y me tenía algo intranquila.-

-Por un instante iba a ser lastimado por un caballo.-

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellos. Rin se soltó de Dástan y grito.

-De verdad… muchas gracias…-

El solo continuo caminando, escondiendo una enorme sonrisa dentro de él, mañana iba a ser algo que nunca en su vida iba a olvidar.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Inuyasha estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol, observando a Kagome, iba a ser todo lo posible por remediar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Se sentía un miserable, y no iba a permitir que ningún macho se metiera con ella. Al irse el Príncipe Jamil, brinco poniéndose a espaldas a ella.

Dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Como se nota que deseas estar al lado de ese… idiota.- recrimino. Kagome brinco y se volteo rápido, ahí estaba el… sus hermosas gemas doradas que desde mucho tiempo no admiraba, sus hermosas orejitas blancas siempre le gustaron y nunca se quejo de ellas. ¿Por qué el destino debía ser tan injusto?

-Aunque así fuera, eso no te incumbe.- Le dolía hablarle de esa manera, pero era lo que se merecía.

-Kagome, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, por favor…- El se hinco y ella no soporto lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Chillo

-Si de esta manera quieres que lo haga… te pido, con mi corazón entre las garras, que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, no sabes todo lo que sufrí al no saber ni siquiera un suspiro proveniente de ti, y yo se que lo merecía, pero esto me está carcomiendo por dentro… el imaginarme que tú me guardas rencor… y que no quieres volverme a ver… por favor perdóname. Es lo único que te pido…-

Kagome iba dejarse llevar por eso, pero no era tan mala como para decirle que no, la hizo llorar mucho, si, pero de alguna manera lo quería cerca, haciendo que él se pusiera de pie, lo miro a los ojos para responderle.

-No soy tan mala como piensas, Inuyasha… pero si realmente quieres obtener mi perdón, deberás demostrarme que realmente lo vale… Y en cuanto a Jamil, eso no te incumbe…-

Lo dejo solo, pero se sintió algo satisfecho, Kagome realmente lo había perdonado, y si necesitaba meritos para ganarse de nuevo su confianza… y su cariño, estaba dispuesto.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

La tarde transcurrió con rapidez, todos los mandatarios se fueron a un campamento retirado del castillo persa, las dos pasaron una hermosa mañana y tarde, al comienzo de la noche, Kagome comenzó a ver la peineta que le regalo Inuyasha y el regalo de Jamil. Dejo bajo su almohada la peineta de Inuyasha. Y saco el cepillo de bronce para comenzar con su ritual de belleza. Al terminar, se acostó a dormir temprano, su "hermana" fue a buscarla y ella se negó a acompañarla, mintiéndole que se sentía cansada.

Rin volvió a perfumarse con moderación y salió a buscar a Rajá, el pequeño tigre estaba algo inquieto al estar encerrado por tanto tiempo en el castillo. Los soldados se quedaron entre los límites del claro, resguardándola de cualquier peligro. Rin y el pequeño tigre comenzaron a jugar entre las flores, las risas de la joven fueron escuchadas por el agudo oído de Sesshoumaru y

avanzo a encontrarse con ella. Su sangre de demonio comenzó a bullir con fuerza.

Estaba acostada en una gran cama de flores, la curvatura de su espalda era hipnótica, era una pose muy sugerente para su instinto, el tono de su piel con el contraste de la luz de la luna daba un contraste nacarado, aun no se había quitado la ropa de su presentación ¿Estaba tratando de provocarlo y hacer que cometiera una tontería? Oh… pero estaba completamente seguro de que ninguno de los dos se iba a arrepentir. Se acerco peligrosamente, causándole a Rin una corriente de escalofríos se levanto. Sesshoumaru tenía la respiración agitada, era un caos dentro de su cabeza…

Las imágenes de Rin junto con Dástan, sus manos entrelazadas, la primera vez que estuvieron en el claro, el aroma de su cuerpo, las imágenes de Rin demostrándole lo apasionada que podía ser en una noche, esto lo andaba aniquilando.

-¿Dástan siempre es así con todas? Que patético.- espeto

-No sé de qué me hablas…- le dio la espalda… GRAVISIMO ERROR.

Los instintos salvajes comenzaron a emerger poco a poco. Se puso delante de ella, pudo aspirar con deleite su aroma normal mezclado con el nerviosismo.

-Estabas muy cómoda ante la galantería de ese estúpido, sin duda tu tigre estaba a punto de morir. Deberías poner más atención antes de estar hipnotizada ante un niñito engreído que solo quiere cautivarte sin importarle lo que le digas.-

-¡Oh! ¿Y tu si?- Satirizo. Sin esperarse que Sesshoumaru la agarro fuertemente de los brazos pegándola a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Estas burlándote de mí?-

-¿Y tú? No es de tu importancia saber cómo se comporta Dástan conmigo, el si sabe ser un verdadero Príncipe, ¡No como otros!-

Golpe bajo… y GRAVISIMO ERROR…

Y lo que Rin nunca se espero fue que él acercara su rostro y la besara, no fue un encuentro bonito, como el de la otra noche, pero era más intenso, sus labios se estaban entregando en una caricia fiera, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ante eso. Ella comenzó a empujarlo, pero el demonio puso más resistencia, rodeando su cadera desnuda, Rin jadeo dentro de ese beso, algo que Sesshoumaru lo hizo gruñir de cierto placer, mientras la besaba, ella aprovecho para morderle el labio. El soltó un quejido y fue la ocasión perfecta para empujarlo lejos.

Con la respiración agitada, abofeteo al peli plateado, pero este la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo, robándole otro beso pero ahora, fue un beso lleno de pasión, sus lenguas jugueteaban, querían sentir que el oxigeno que consumían desapareciera ante eso, el sabor de Rin era exquisito y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, sus garras recorrieron delicadamente las curvas de esa mujer que lo volvía un demente, sacando suspiros por parte de ella. Rin golpeaba sin esfuerzo el pecho de Sesshoumaru y comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos. Junto fuerzas y volvió a empujarlo. Se quedaron separados, con la respiración entrecortada. Entre golpes y empujones, logro derribar al Inu-youkai, pero la jalo de la mano, haciendo que cayera junto con él. La posición en la que se encontraban no era muy inocente que digamos, ella estaba encima de él, dejando expuestas sus hermosas piernas y al mirar hacia su rostro, lo descubrió observando lascivamente hacia sus pechos, maldijo la hora en la que se decidió a ponerse este bendito conjunto.

Esa mujer era un tormento, lo que estaba viendo llego a mandar torrentes de sangre a cierta dirección prohibida. La redondez de sus pechos, su hermosa silueta y esas hermosas piernas que con algo de descaro comenzó a acariciar. Rin reacciono ante esto y como pudo volvió a soltarse.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, se alejo todo lo que pudo, tomo a su tigre y sumamente molesta lo miro, esas gemas doradas la estaban haciendo flaquear, pero no se iba a dejar… No por el momento.

-Eres un atrevido… y por eso cambiare nuestro encuentro… no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, ni que me busques… espero que realmente me des una buena impresión.-

-Rin…-dijo con una sedosa y profunda voz, Rin casi se le avienta, pero se contuvo. **(N/A: Díganme quien no se le aventaría ^^)**

-¡No Sesshoumaru, si realmente quieres que te tome en cuenta, respétame!-

Se fue con el corazón acelerado, ¡Dios Santo! Se sentía realmente extraña, pero le encanto… Su beso fue diferente al anterior, pero aun así le gusto, espanto esos pensamientos lujuriosos y se concentro en no pisar algún charco o animal peligroso. En cuanto a Sesshoumaru, se quedo estupefacto, su lengua saboreo el lugar en donde Rin lo mordió, ¡Maldición! Esa chiquilla sabia como encenderlo, y vaya que lo logro… UNA SEMANA lejos de ella, si lo que sentía por ella era algo que lo estaba matando por dentro, ahora… ERA ALGO INSOPORTABLE… no sabía cómo deshacerse de su notoria erección, así que, dejando al descubierto su divino cuerpo, se metió dentro del claro de agua, estaba heladísima, pero pudo disipar el problema muy bien. Se recargo en el borde del claro y cerró los ojos, con brusquedad se presentaron imágenes de él y Rin en situaciones comprometedoras, gruño y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el "problema" volvió a molestarlo, realmente frustrado comenzó a gritar totalmente agitado.

-¡Maldita sea! No me volverá a ocurrir algo como esto… ¿¡Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer contigo!- Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

* * *

**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII xD **

**Oygan, se qe esto fue muy presipitado, pero por buenas ideas qe ciertas hadas madrinas me dieron, decidi qe esto seria el inicio ante algo que Sesshy no podra aguantar.. Y AGARRENSE porqe ya merito viene lo bueno! **

**Saludos a Kaitou ;D Este capi te lo dedico a ti y a los demaas! xD**

**en vdd qe me alaagaaan! :'D y no se apureen, qe de esos 2 demonios me encargo yo hahahahha, los hare sufrir un poqito (MUAJAJA SOY UNA MALDITA XD)**

**Bueno, he vuelto a cumplir cn mi tarea xD**

**Besooos! Dejen Reviews! Los adoro xD **

**By Vero-Sesshking ;)**


	7. Agua

"**Agua "**

… _Alrededor de un gran aro de fuego y pétalos de flores, dos amantes se encontraban realizando una danza pasional y espiritual. Rin y Sesshoumaru se estaban entregando sin reservas a lo que no podían contener mas, devorándose a besos y caricias sin temor a que los separaran, el recorría a besos su delicado cuello, tratando de que sus papilas memorizaran el sabor de su piel, sus garras acariciaban lenta y tortuosamente la espalda de SU mujer, arrancándole delicados suspiros y gemidos, mientras que ella se sujetaba de sus brazos, sintiéndose más mujer que nunca, el demonio se sentó y ella se coloco en su regazo, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de la fuerte cadera de su amo, nunca antes se había sentido tan completa, comenzó a acariciar sus fuertes brazos con cuidado, delineando los relieves de sus músculos marcados, descendió y paso sus manos a la espalda de éste, logrando el mismo cometido que realizo en sus brazos, el Inu-youkai gruño extasiado y su danza se torno un poco más rápida y cadenciosa, unieron sus labios en un beso largo y lleno de pasión, ternura y sobre todo el amor… el contacto visual entre ambos era fuerte._

_Entre caricias, besos, suspiros y gemidos de los dos, sus almas unidas fueron liberadas en una sensación increíblemente poderosa y cegadora, enterándoles que ahora ya eran uno en cuerpo y en alma…_

-… ¿¡QUE!...-

Rin despertó con el corazón desbocado y su rostro bañado en sudor, paso frenéticamente sus manos por su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarse, se sentía sucia al soñarse en esa situación con el heredero de la Luna, sin duda alguna el encuentro que tuvieron la desoriento a excesos, el se tomo el atrevimiento de mirarla de una manera desconocida para ella, pero que le ponía los pelos de punta, los soles que tenia por ojos quemaron su piel haciéndola vibrar.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se salió de su cama y ordeno que le prepararan el baño, necesitaba pensar con coherencia antes de que comenzara a recordar su caluroso sueño. Se desnudo y en un gran espejo de bronce contemplo su reflejo, estaba algo avergonzada al observar que sus curvas eran muy notorias, se concentro en sus caderas y recordó que las sirvientas mayores le decían que iba a tener una mayor probabilidad de tener muchos hijos, en un momento se imagino… no, no podía estar imaginándose esas cosas, y sin más, se metió a la inmensa bañera, relajándose…

Se vistió cómodamente y salió a dar un paseo, la playa lograba tranquilizarla y echaba a volar su imaginación, necesitaba olvidar todo los pequeños sucesos que tuvo con Sesshoumaru, quien ahora se encontraba en una actitud muy rebelde, eso le extrañaba más que otro gesto referente hacia su persona. "_-Eres un tonto, ojala y nunca nos hubiésemos besado en el claro…-"_pensó.

¡Pero a quien quería engañar! Cuando regresó era lo primero que le apetecía hacer, sin embargo, se estaba cobrando todas las que le hizo pasar. Se sentó a la orilla y una mano le tendió una rara rosa de color purpura con orillas doradas. Levanto la vista y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta.

-¡Dástan! Pero qué… ¡Es bellísima!- dijo al tomar la hermosa flor entre sus manos.

-Quise regalarte algo que hiciera juego con tu belleza, pero es algo que ni siquiera una rara joya podría lograr.- El le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-…Me halagan tus palabras… gracias por este detalle.- Continuo admirando la rara flor y Dástan admiraba sus gestos, guardándoselos para sí mismo.

-Rin… quisiera que me dieras oportunidad de acercarme más a ti, de que me conozcas detalladamente para que, puedas realmente considerarme…- Su mirada era dulce y tierna. Rin puso una mano en el rostro del Príncipe y le regalo una caricia, dejo su mano en la mejilla de Dástan, haciendo que el muchacho cerrara los ojos para aspirar el delicioso aroma de la muñeca de Rin.

-Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad… y te prometo que si quisieras hacerme esperar un poco más o definitivamente abandonarme, lo asumiré con respeto...-

-Te lo concederé, pero en cuanto eso pase… quiero que me cuentes qué hiciste mientras nos dejaste abandonados a todos.-

Sonrieron y se enfrascaron en una animada conversación. Mientras Rin estaba tan sumida en la anécdota del joven persa, un youkai de ojos dorados refulgentes como el sol, estaba contemplando toda la escena desde una rama de un grande y frondoso árbol. Sus risas y gestos dulces se los estaba entregando a ese imbécil, Dástan podía tocarla y él no, el bastardo podía rozar sus dedos en su rostro y él no, ¡Dástan estaba siendo la completa atención de Rin y él no! ¡Maldito sea el Príncipe Dástan y su papel de "soy todo un conquistador"!

¡Como lo aborrecía! Su respiración se torno bruscamente agitada, su pecho estaba oprimido ante algo que no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, de repente, la sensación que sintió al ver a Rin con el soldaducho regreso, solo que con mayor fuerza, ya que tenia "estrictamente prohibido" acercarse a ella, gruño insatisfecho y desesperado ante su situación y continuo mirando. Ahora Dástan jugueteaba con una hebra de cabello de Rin entre sus dedos, aspirando tal vez el olor, con ansiedad, observo que Rin se estaba sonriéndole cálidamente. Se estaba alterando demasiado y para colmo de males, vio que se levantaron y el muchacho ofreció su brazo como ayuda, ella lo acepto y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, Sesshoumaru estaba endemoniado… REALMENTE ENDEMONIADO. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse completamente rojos y las marcas de su rostro se empezaban a transformar.

Su fino oído y perfecta vista se encontraban acechando con suma cautela, si él invadía el espacio personal de Rin, lo iba a declarar su peor enemigo de toda la vida. Se quedo completamente quieto al ver que se detuvieron y quedaron frente a frente. Y lo que vio fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Dástan se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Rin, ella cerró los ojos y el príncipe persa deposito un suave beso en el rostro de su princesa. Sintiéndose derrotado de alguna manera, se retiro a su Palacio a pie, tratando de no pensar ante la posibilidad de que Rin lo abandonara y si así lo iba a hacer… él no lo iba a permitir.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Kagome terminaba de alistarse para salir con Inuyasha, sentía "mariposas" en el estomago, termino de perfumarse y salió, sus damas de compañía la seguían y al abrirse las puertas, él ya estaba ahí. Llevaba un haori blanco y el hamaka era color azul oscuro. Le regalo una sonrisa sincera y al estar frente a él, Inuyasha también le sonrió y la tomo de la mano, comenzaron a caminar mientras admiraban los bellos colores de los árboles y el cielo.

-¿Y cómo te fue ayer?- dijo el hanyou desinteresadamente. Kagome se dio cuenta para donde iba el asunto y decidió torturarlo por ahí.

-¡Muy bien! Es un príncipe muy educado y sin contar que es atento.-

-Sin duda alguna complacerá todos tus caprichos.- Y con esto logro disfrazar todos sus celos, Kagome se sorprendió y se limito a seguir.

-Si… más que caprichos, son favores, nunca le pediría que me bajara el sol o las estrellas.-

-Kagome… si tú decides elegirlo a él ¿Te iras de Japón?- En su voz estaba la angustia el temor. Ella se sintió conmovida al ver que estaba preocupado ante cualquier decisión que tomara.

-Inuyasha… no sé lo que va a pasar todavía, pero es lo más probable. Y cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a Sango y a Miroku?-

-Bueno… de hecho te iba a preguntar que si querías ir a mi palacio… ya que ellos están ahí.- dijo completamente sonrojado.

Kagome se emociono y le dio un abrazo llena de euforia. Él se quedo estático y en una fracción de segundo también le devolvió el abrazo. El corazón de Inuyasha latió con fuerza, deseando que pudiera hacer esto más seguido. Ella reacciono y se separaron lentamente.

-… Lo siento, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar…-

-No te preocupes, entonces… ¿Quieres ir a verlos?-

-¡Si por favor! Es lo que más deseo.-

La puso detrás de su espalda y comenzó a correr, los alrededores de las tierras de los demonios tenía un toque de misticismo. Las altas murallas estaban al resguardo de varios demonios, abrieron las puertas y notó que era más grande que el Castillo Persa, Inutaisho se encontraba sentado en uno de los pórticos de madera y al ver a los muchachos, avanzo junto con Kazumi, quien la reconoció al instante.

-Princesa Kagome… es un honor tenerla en mis dominios.- Ella se quedo embobada al ver al General sonreírle, sin duda alguna Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se parecían enormemente a él.

-El honor es todo mío, mi Señor… -

-¿Su padre se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, aunque está un poco aburrido… nunca le han gustado las ceremonias de cortejo.-

Entre plática y plática, Inutaisho se dio cuenta de que su hijo menor no dejaba de mirar a la joven que tenía enfrente, era una mirada que cualquier enamorado le haría a su razón de existir. El dejo solos a los muchachos y Kazumi lo acompaño. Intrigado, se giro a ver a la vieja youkai.

-Con que ella es Kagome…- Desvió un poco su mirada y comenzó a divagar en su mente.

-¿Pasa algo Señor?-

-Kazumi ¿Qué ocurrió con la otra humana?-

-Falleció, pero por lo que Rin lograba contarme, es que Kagome ama a Inuyasha… hasta que su hijo le rompió el corazón.- Inutaisho se quedo atónito a lo que escucho

-¿En verdad hizo eso? Pues espero que esa jovencita lo haga sufrir un poco…-

Bufando y renegando de lo que Inuyasha hizo, se fue caminando a sus aposentos, Kazumi solo comenzó a reírse entre dientes y se retiro a las cocinas.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_ooO_ooO

Rin estaba caminando hacia el claro, la extraña flor que Dástan le había regalado la conquisto, tenía un sutil aroma a vainilla y sandia, era realmente algo exótico, se sentó en una piedra lisa y miro el lugar. Era en verdad hermoso a la luz del sol, pero siempre le gusto la otra imagen en la noche, el aire mecía mejor las flores a la claridad de la luna, admitió que también se vería aun más bello si cierta persona de ojos color topacio estuviera junto a ella.

¡Si, era una terca y una orgullosa!

Pero que él se atreviera a besarla y a seducirla de esa manera, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir… no al menos que ella lo deseara así.

-¡Rin basta!- sacudió la cabeza _"-Pero que me está sucediendo…yo no puedo pensar esas cosas, y mucho menos con… ¡Oh Kami! ¿A quién engaño? Pero claro que me gustaría estar a solas con él y que me llenara de besos….-"_pensó.

Como una loca, se doblo a carcajadas por semejante "estupidez" y de las carcajadas paso al llanto.

Dejo que todo lo que sentía saliera, le dolía la manera en la que rechazaba a Sesshoumaru, pero lo que la hizo llorar con mucha más fue al recordar que a él en ningún momento le dolió rechazarla aquella vez en su Palacio, se sentía vacía y miserable. _"-Pero no debería sentirme así… Dástan realmente se muestra interesado en mi, debería darle una oportunidad más significativa, es atento y muy lindo conmigo…-"_Seco su rostro con las mangas que tenía su sujetador. Recogió unas cuantas flores de ahí y regreso caminando lentamente.

Un curioso depredador la observaba con detenimiento, se cruzo en su camino y ella se detuvo para mirarlo. Eran miradas frías, se estaban desafiando con la única intención de adivinar qué rayos estaban pensando, el portador de la media luna continuo caminando, como si nada hubiese pasado, ella indignada por haberla ignorado, recrimino.

-Por lo menos ten un poco de educación… ¿Qué hijo de Rey o dictador pasa de largo sin saludar a alguien de su altura?- Sesshoumaru se volteo y con una sonrisa burlona entre los labios contesto.

-Sin ofender "Princesa", pero usted me dejo muy claro que no quería que le dirigiera la palabra por si alguna vez la encontraba cerca…-

Rin no lo soporto mas y se fue dispuesta a atacarlo, estaba alzando la mano para abofetearlo, cuando de pronto, él sujeto su brazo. ¡Maldita sea y ahora que! Él se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, viendo que Rin comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlesca y la miro a los ojos.

-Princesa… si vuelve a alzarme la mano, tendré que castigarla por su insolencia, recuerde que también soy un Príncipe…-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué clase de castigo es el que me va a dar?- replico muy nerviosa.

-... ¿Un beso… tal vez?...-

-¡Ja! ¡Si te atreves a hacerlo de nuevo, te juro que te daré otra que te sacuda el cerebro!-

-Entonces si haces eso, te daré un beso que te haga desear más.- Eso le puso los pelos de punta.

La soltó sin nada de delicadeza y continúo caminando hasta perderse de vista. Rin estaba que echaba chispas. Bufo exasperada y llego a su palacio. Su padre la estaba esperando en sus aposentos y le pregunto qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Acaso Dástan se propaso contigo?-

-¡No! ¡Es uno de los hijos del General Inutaisho! Se ha estado comportando de una manera realmente grosera, es un engreído, petulante y sobre todo insensible ¡Solamente piensa en sí mismo y en lo que necesita! Se pasea galantemente por sus alrededores alborotando a muchas jovencitas, vanagloriándose de que se siente el invencible y se siente el "Soy todo poderoso, no te metas conmigo" Es tan arrogante que lo único que sabe admirar es su imponente figura en el reflejo del agua, no sabe respetar las decisiones de los demás, ¡Es una bestia!-

Kaliff estaba sorprendido y lo que confundió a Rin fue que el viejo rey se empezó a reír a lágrima suelta.

-¿Padre, estas bien?-

-No puedo… hay hija mía…- No podía hablar de tanto reírse.-hay mujer de mi corazón… tú no te tragas esa descripción que me diste de Sesshoumaru…- pudo al fin contestarle ya más sereno.

-P-pero… porque lo dices padre.-

-Dime una cosa Rin, y quiero que seas realmente sincera… ¿El te ha besado?-

Rin se puso roja como un tomate, Kaliff sonrió con autosuficiencia, si el youkai le caía muy bien, ahora le caía mucho mejor.

-…bueno…no…lo que… bueno, si…-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿O es que Dástan te ha sorprendido?-

Ella bajo la cabeza y el rey le alzo la barbilla, mirando sus lindos ojos.

-Mira hermosa, ante la decisión que vayas a tomar, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote, yo se que tú y ese joven de cabellos plateados tuvieron un pasado… Nassau me ha dicho que el destino de tu hermana y el tuyo están enlazados con gran fuerza hacia el camino de la luna… y que Alá las proteja ante cualquier cosa que decidan… si realmente sientes algo por el demonio, aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes como princesa, y si Dástan es al que quieres, ya lo tienes literalmente a tus pies.-

La dejo pensando y salió. Pero se regreso y con una sonrisa le dio el aviso.

-Por cierto, como tradición de nuestros dominios, tienes que demostrar que ya eres completamente una mujer… la vieja Su'ud te enseñara todas las artes de la gran diosa Dzohara (1) así que te quiero mañana temprano despierta ¿entendido? –

-Si padre…-

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Algunos días después…

En los compartimientos algo oscuros del Castillo Persa, antorchas iluminaban el gran establecimiento, músicos tocaban una melodía animada, la vieja Su'ud les enseñaba a sus pupilas del harem a como seducir a los hombres, Rin apareció ante la mirada de esa mujer, asintió al escrudiñar su joven cuerpo.

-Bien, princesa… tu destino ya ha sido marcado… deberás aprender todas las técnicas de la danza oriental… aprenderás a bailar con velo, espada y dagas… hazme sentir muy orgullosa…-

La joven solo asintió y comenzó a prepararla con esmero, desde la posición en cómo se debía parar, hasta en la manera de mirar, cautelosa, le dijo a Rin que la imitara en todo lo que hacía.

Su'ud abrió lentamente los brazos a los costados, comenzó a mover los hombros lentamente, logrando que dieran la ilusión de que estaba marcando unas semi U con ellos al dejar fluir el movimiento hacia los brazos al mismo tiempo que giraba sus muñecas. Al percatarse de que Rin y todas sus pupilas estaban haciendo el movimiento estupendamente, subió los brazos, uniendo las palmas de las manos por encima de su cabeza. Lentamente, comenzó a hacer un vaivén hacia adelante, contrayendo el abdomen antes de que el movimiento finalizara, lo hacía rápido y después lento, concentrando todo el movimiento que podía en las caderas, mientras persistía con ese movimiento, sus brazos y manos comenzaron a hacer sinuosos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cambio el paso y puso uno de sus brazos delante del pecho y otro hacia arriba, contrayendo las manos dejándolas tenuemente levantadas. Coloco su pie derecho en punta hacia enfrente, haciendo que ese lado de la cadera quedara sutilmente levantado, y con el movimiento de vientre que hacía poco habían realizado, comenzaron a dejarlo fluir, solo que lo combinaron con hacerlo también lateralmente, después, dejo caer sus hombros hacia atrás, y comenzó a dar vueltas contrayendo y soltando el vientre, estaba notando todo lo que la joven princesa hacia, y sonrió de satisfacción al ver que se movía extremadamente bien, iba a dejar a esos pretendientes y mandatarios babeando por ella. Se detuvo poniendo sus brazos adelante y luego hacia arriba, balanceándolos con lentitud. Sin detener el balanceo, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma rápida, haciendo que su mantilla de cuentas sonara junto con el compás de los tambores y flautas. Las telas de las jovencitas parecían flotar ante todos los movimientos que ella les hacia seguir, para terminar, con mucho cuidado, movía circularmente las caderas, hasta lograr agacharse sin separar las piernas, volvió a subir y dio un leve brinco, mientras giraba en el aire, aterrizo poniendo un brazo a la altura de la cabeza y el otro flexionado, dejando la palma de la mano a la altura del corazón, juntando las piernas y sacando completamente la cadera.

Sonrió y se aproximo a ver que todas ellas, incluida la princesa, habían terminado en la posición correcta. Mando a retirar a las demás, dejando a la princesa sola.

-Me has impresionado bastante, pequeña, tan solo estuviste unos minutos conmigo y realizaste todos mis movimientos a la perfección… quiero que a partir de ahora, des lo mejor de ti ¿Está bien?-

Ella solamente asintió. Los días en su preparación fueron arduos y muy fructíferos, Rin ya dominaba la danza con velo, espada y dagas, algo que la hizo sentir muy orgullosa, al igual que la relación entre ella y el príncipe persa, que era cada día mejor, logrando que cierto Inu-youkai se volviera mas malhumorado y atacara a su hermano en todo lo que decía o hacia.

Por fin había llegado el día en donde Rin iba a demostrarles a todos, y sobre todo a EL que ya era una mujer. Se asomo a la inmensa ventana y observo q los sirvientes estaban decorando el jardín con lámparas y mantos de lino alrededor de un escenario moderado de adobe de color alabastro, el evento seria en la noche, pero su proceso de belleza le tomaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Tocaron sus puertas, volteo y observo a las odaliscas del harem junto con Su'ud, quienes avisaron que la iban a ayudar en su proceso de belleza, la desnudaron y untaron en toda su piel una mezcla de duraznos con azúcar de grano y aceite de flor de loto. Tallaron su cuerpo con dicha mezcla y esperaron a que se secara. La gran tina en donde acostumbraba a bañarse estaba repleta de pétalos de flores de sakura, la metieron y lavaron delicadamente su cabello con jabones especiales, al quitar la mezcla, su piel estaba muy suave y tenía un olor delicioso.

Terminaron con el baño y le untaron aceites para suavizar su piel y su cabello. La tarde estaba asomándose y Kagome entro a ver como estaba quedando. La abrazo con cuidado y se retiro a arreglarse, mientras esperaba a que los aceites se absorbieran completamente, Su'ud ordeno que cerrara los ojos, le estaba delineando los ojos con una pasta negra llamada _khöl_, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que esa cosa negra resaltaba el color de su mirada. La transformación estaba casi completa.

La caravana de los dueños de las tierras del Oeste iba rumbo al gran Castillo Persa, topándose con las demás caravanas, el crepúsculo se estaba dejando ver y Sesshoumaru fijo la vista en Dástan, quien le regreso la mirada e inmediatamente ambos se estaban declarando la guerra. Los hicieron pasar y únicamente la gente de confianza y los príncipes estaban enfrente de la tarima. Al caer la noche, se apagaron las lámparas y solamente la oscuridad reino, inquietando a los invitados, de repente, el siseo de un instrumento clamo la atención de los espectadores, y en compañía de tambores y flautas comenzó la energética melodía. Al encenderse las lámparas una por una, se pudo apreciar la silueta de una mujer al centro, un manto negro escondía la identidad de la mujer,

mientras comenzaba a mecerse de lado a lado, la delicada tela empezaba a resbalar de su cuerpo y sacando completamente la cadera en una pose totalmente sugestiva, apareció la hija menor del Rey Kaliff.

Sesshoumaru no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, y contuvo la respiración, Rin estaba bailando de una manera demasiado excitante para él, el constante movimiento de sus caderas y la forma de mover los brazos lo tenían hipnotizado. Al percatarse de esto, Rin aprovecho a acercarse casi de forma felina hacia Dástan, quien le sonreía galantemente, sin despegar la vista de ninguno de sus espectadores, de forma casi hipnótica, comenzó a irse de espaldas, logrando arquearse casi por completo moviendo los brazos, su cabello negro rozó la tarima y con infinita gracia, se levanto, haciendo giros lentos y rítmicos, elevando su cadera de arriba hacia abajo, las diminutas cuentas de su hermoso bedlah no paraban de moverse, tanto su padre como los demás estaban maravillados ante la presentación de Rin, mientras seguía dando giros, un _"med-jai" _le dio dos espadas curvas, de hoja realmente afilada, cruzo ambas espadas por encima de su cabeza y continuo con ese sugerente movimiento de caderas, los ojos de Sesshoumaru no despegaban la vista de Rin, terminando su presentación se la iba a llevar y le iba a arrancar ese bendito conjunto con los dientes y la iba a reclamar su hembra.

Los ojos remarcados de Rin con esa cosa la hacían ver atrevida, su zona sur estaba palpitando adolorida, desde el último encuentro que tuvieron lo dejo con demasiadas ganas, y esto lo sobrepaso. Como acto final, dejo las espadas clavadas en el centro para volverse a cubrir con la tela negra y desaparecer. Todos la buscaban con la mirada y la vieron arriba una rendija de madera con fuego alrededor con la misma posición que en el inicio.

El Rey estallo en aplausos totalmente eufórico, al igual que los demás, Inutashio estaba maravillado ante los rituales y costumbres de ese Rey. Unos soldados la ayudaron a bajarse, mientras la cubrían con la tela, su padre le dio un beso en la frente y el tomo su mano.

La llevo ante los invitados y Dástan se acerco hacia ella, Rin lo miro algo avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Sesshoumaru al ver sus intenciones, comenzó a acercarse.

-Me encanto tu presentación… te viste muy hermosa.- dijo a tomarle la mano.

-Muchas gracias…-

-Y mas cuanto pude admirarte de cerca…- Diciendo esto, la tomo delicadamente de la cadera y la pego a su cuerpo, y lentamente comenzó a aproximar su rostro al de ella.

-Dástan no creo que…-

-Rin por favor… desde hace mucho he querido hacer esto…-

Estaban a punto de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a dejarse llevar hasta que… Sintió como algo con suma brutalidad la jalo del brazo y la aparto del príncipe persa.

-…Sesshoumaru…- Rin pudo ver que los ojos de Sesshoumaru estaban por volverse rojos.

-¡No quiero verte cerca de ella! ¿¡Entendiste!- Bramó furioso.

-¡Eso no lo decides tu! Rin esta en todo su derecho si quisiera besarme, como lo podrás haber visto.-

-¿En verdad? Pues yo nunca la vi muy dispuesta a hacerlo…-

-No hables de lo que no sabes, demonio… Tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa al enterarte de que ella me prefiera a mí…- dijo ácidamente. Sesshoumaru desenvaino su espada y Dástan lo imito sonriendo.

-A ver si después de esto te borro esa sonrisita estúpida de la cara, imbécil.-

Y con una fuerza increíble, arremetió contra Dástan, el logro a esquivar el ataque y ahora fue él quien arremetió contra Sesshoumaru, Rin no sabía qué hacer y vio que Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron a ella. Rin le suplico entre lagrimas que tranquilizara a su hermano, asintió y separo a Dástan de Sesshoumaru, el iba a atacarlo y Rin lo abrazo fuertemente del pecho.

-…Sesshoumaru basta… por favor… -

-Sesshoumaru vete de aquí, no hagas las cosas más grandes.- Inuyasha estaba incorporando al Príncipe persa.

-…Esta bien, me iré… pero tú vienes conmigo…- Rin no tuvo tiempo de responderle y ya se encontraba entre los brazos del demonio. Dástan lo tomo del brazo con coraje.

-¡Suéltala, ella no irá a ningún lado!-

-No te preocupes Dástan, solo será un momento…- Le sonrió con la mayor tranquilidad que pudiera transmitirle. Ante eso el persa se quedo quieto y la vio partir junto con él. Se sentía algo frustrado y Kagome se le acerco.

-No te preocupes Dástan, Sesshoumaru nunca le haría daño.-

La brisa de la noche azotaba en su cara, serenándola, se detuvieron en el claro y vio que tenía un campo de fuerza en los alrededores, Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda y ella se quedo quieta, esperando a que le dijera todo lo que pensaba de ella. Vio que respiraba agitado, se sentía muy nerviosa y el sonido de su voz la hizo brincar.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por el maldito del príncipe Persa?-

-…yo… -

-¡Vi que estabas a punto de besarlo, el olor de su excitación estaba muy concentrada, lo estas volviendo loco!... así como lo estás haciendo conmigo…-

Tras decir esto, la abrazo posesivamente y pego su cuerpo con el de ella. Rin logro agarrarse de sus brazos y lo miro. Sus ojos dorados estaban dilatados, sintió que iba a desmayarse al sentir sus manos acariciar sensualmente su cadera.

-… ¿Qué…dices?...-

-No puedo dejar de recordar tu aroma… la primera vez que nos besamos… me dejaste con ganas de mas… ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Rin? ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir?... ¡Respóndeme! Porque si es así, lo estas logrando, definitivamente lo estás haciendo…-

Sin resistirse, Rin se colgó del cuello de Sesshoumaru y lo beso con una pasión descomunal, el apretó aun mas su cuerpo y siguió acariciando su cuerpo con infinita lujuria, se dejaron caer entre las flores y ella se acostó encima y recostó sus manos en su pecho, haciéndole leves caricias calentando su pecho, él seguía perdido en sus curvas, rompieron el beso se quedaron contemplándose con detenimiento, ambos tenían los labios rojos y la respiración agitada.

-Sessh…- sus ojos verdes querian decirle muchas cosas.

-Shh… no digas nada…-

Y capturando los labios de Rin entre los suyos, se sumergieron de nuevo entregándose en inocentes caricias, olvidándose del tiempo y teniendo como único testigo a la Luna.

El destino había hecho un gran giro que iba a afectar la vida de todos….

* * *

**Hoolaaaa! UFF! xD**

**Primero que nada agradecerles por leer mi fanfic, y tambien para avisarles que ya mero entrare a clases y me tendran que esperar pacientemente ;) Ok! Primero q nada les dedico este fic a KaitouLucifer  y a Serena Tsukino Chiba que sin su ayuda no me pondriiaa a dejar volaar mi imaginacioon.**

**Espero y les gustee y dejeen muchos Reviews!**

**Soñar no cuesta nadaa!**

**Byebyee Dios, Alá y Kami-sama las bendigaan!**

**Bye! **

**Vero-Sesshking**


	8. Marea Nocturna

Se quedaron un buen tiempo acostados, sin nada que decirse, solo se resguardaban de cualquier curioso mientras se seguían besando. La luz de la Luna los iluminaba con gran fuerza. Con mucho pesar, Rin comenzó a separarse de él, quería quedarse, pero ella había hecho una promesa.

-Ya tengo que regresar…- Sus dedos acariciaron el bello rostro del demonio.

-Rin quédate un poco más…- su suave voz martillo sus tímpanos, haciéndola dudar. Se sintió en el paraíso cuando Rin delineaba las marcas de su rostro.

-No puedo, le prometí a Dástan que solo sería un momento.- tras decir esto, él emitió un fuerte gruñido.

Ella le sonrió y dejándose envolver entre sus brazos, comenzaron a levitar hacia el Castillo Persa.

Dástan se quedo al lado de Kagome, contándole todo lo que admiraba de su joven hermana. Al parecer ninguno de los invitados se había percatado de la pequeña pelea. Inuyasha veía con aprensión todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y para alterarlo aun más, el Príncipe Jamil se acerco hasta ellos. La preocupación de Kagome lo había hecho sentirse algo incomodo.

-¿Qué sucede, mi princesa?-

-Jamil… qué bueno que estas aquí… necesito que me ayudes a despistar un poco a mi padre, Rin ha salido y no sabemos en donde se encuentra, pero el hermano del Príncipe Inuyasha ha salido en su búsqueda ¿Podrías entretenerlo por mi? –

-Sabes que lo que tu necesites yo siempre estaré ahí para cumplírtelo…-

Le dio un suave beso en su frente y se fue, Inuyasha gruñó, pero agradeció a Kami el que nadie lo haya escuchado, un olor particular lo hizo voltear y vio que Rin y su hermano estaban de regreso. Dástan tomo la mano de Kagome, como advirtiéndole que no lo dejara hacer una tontería.

Sesshoumaru guardo su distancia, y Dástan se acerco a abrazarla con alivio, ella le devolvió el abrazo diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Los profundos ojos grises del persa miraban al ojidorado casi matándose, se separaron de ellos comenzaron a atender a los invitados. Sesshoumaru miraba la escena de ambos con algo de miedo, Rin y Dástan se correspondían a todos los gestos que una eterna pareja de enamorados se harían. Inuyasha le ladró algo que a Kagome hizo pensar que se andaban comunicando en lenguaje youkai, el aludido solo bufó y se fue a sentar con su padre. La magnífica velada transcurrió rápidamente entre música, bailarinas y el fantástico ambiente.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Rin despertó un poco adolorida, se dio cuenta que las cortinas del enorme baño estaban abiertas, con la hermosa peineta que Sesshoumaru le regalo, comenzó a desenredar su larga cabellera. Se quedo pensando en la manera en que ambos se besaron… Sus labios recorriendo inocentemente su cuello, sin decirse absolutamente nada, sus manos acariciándose, solo ellos dos…Pero luego volvió a la realidad, el Príncipe Dástan comenzaba a portarse de una manera similar a la del demonio de cabellera plateada, él también la quería, y eso la hizo suspirar. Sus cálidos gestos hacia su persona la hacían sonreír como una tonta, sin embargo… su corazón se sentía dividido…

¿Cómo tomar la decisión correcta? Se despabilo de sus pensamientos y se fue a arreglar.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba entrenando con su padre, él lo había notado extraño desde que se fue junto con la princesa, siguió atacándolo con gran fuerza, viendo como su hijo esquivaba los certeros golpes con una agilidad imposible, en un logro de arremeter contra su padre, Inutaisho lo tomo del brazo y lo tumbo. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru centellearon y abatido, se puso de pie. Su padre solo apretó su brazo, reconfortándolo de algo inexplicable, lo dejo solo y él se fue a los baños. Se deshizo de sus ropas y se coloco en las cascadas que hacían correr las aguas termales, el agua corría por su imponente figura, reavivando las caricias de Rin, se llevo sus manos a la cara, dejando que el agua lo aliviara, lavo cuidadosamente todo su cuerpo **(N/A: OH POR DIOS ¿Alguien que quiera ayudarlo? ^/^) **Tomo unos minutos más dentro de las aguas termales y salió, se coloco un hamaka mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos, una vez terminado de arreglarse, fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro de una cosa… tenía miedo de que Rin se fuera con Dástan y lo dejara solo… se acerco a un arbusto, un destello blanco lo hizo mirar hacia otro lado, había un gran lirio blanco enfrente de él, se veía lleno de vida y su delicado aroma lo relajo, tomo el gran lirio entre sus manos y se fue a buscarla. Los soldados del Castillo abrieron rápidamente las puertas y le indicaron que se encontraba en la terraza del ala Este. Continúo caminando, sin esperarse lo que iba a encontrar.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Kaliff había aceptado una invitación a desayunar con el General Inutaisho, quienes al paso de los días, su amistad iba acrecentándose. Inuyasha les hacían compañía, como si hubiesen tramado alguna especie de trampa, hablaron acerca de las relaciones de las princesas.

-Dástan se ve muy entusiasmado con su pequeña hija…-

-Si… al igual que el príncipe Jamil. Cumple todos los deseos de mi Kagome… aunque ella se siente un poco incomoda, ya que nunca ha querido molestar a nadie.-

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de golpe para toparse con la de Kazumi, que aparentemente le decía un _"-Te lo dije…-" _

Como vieron que su pequeño plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, decidieron zanjar el tema. Inuyasha, quien estaba algo ansioso por saber qué es lo que iba a hacer Kagome con Jamil, decidió que era hora que comenzara a espiarlos. Comenzó a sortear árbol por árbol hasta dar con la pareja. Jamil estaba sentado muy despreocupadamente junto a Kagome, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y estaban platicando un tema que a Inuyasha le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

-Mis hechiceras han informado que tu corazón esta lastimado…- Kagome bajo la mirada y Jamil tomo sutilmente su mentón, conectando sus orbes achocolatadas en sus ojos.

-Jamil… vas a pensar que soy una grosera, pero quisiera no hablar de esto.-

-Te entiendo, yo también estuve en tu misma situación…-

-¿En verdad?- Kagome se quedo perpleja.

-Si… yo estuve enamorado una vez, pero ella nunca me correspondió… me dijo que me odiaba, y eso no lo pude soportar…-

-…yo...-

-Kagome… Sé que para ti ha de ser terrible tener que elegir a alguien de los dos… pero te aseguro que, si el destinado no soy yo… nada me honraría más que ser un amigo tuyo…-

Ella le dio un gran abrazo, se quedaron enlazados un buen tiempo y Jamil se disculpo, dejándola sola en el gran jardín que habían encontrado para conversar. Quiso reprimir las lágrimas, pero la fuerza la traiciono y las dejo salir. Inuyasha se quedo inutilizado al verla derrumbarse de esa manera, sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un gran salto hasta aproximarse a ella. Sin decirle nada, la abrazo con todo su cariño que solamente guardaba para ella. Kagome respingo y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver esas orejitas de perro que tanto le hicieron padecer. Las extrañaba con mucho fervor.

-…Inuyasha…-

-… tu corazón no está bien… y yo creo saber por qué…- Ella sintió que le oprimieron el pecho y por instinto se deshizo de su abrazo.

-¡No! No lo sabes…-

-Fue por mi… puedo sentirlo… fue por mi culpa…- Y lo que ella le dijo hizo que se le hinchara el corazon.

-Nunca te importo… mientras tú ibas con Kikyou cuando estaba cerca, te olvidabas por completo de mí… me lo dejaste muy claro cuando fui a buscarte, ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me gritaste todas esas cosas? ¡Sacrifique a mi familia para quedarme a tu lado y NO TE IMPORTO!...-Se sentía derrotada, ahora no le importaba mostrarse vulnerable ante Inuyasha, quien no se podía mover.

-me lo dijiste muy bien… yo era un estorbo para ti, nunca llegare a significar lo que Kikyou significa para ti… así que está bien Inuyasha… ya no tiene caso hablar del pasado… aunque mi corazón este herido, yo nunca…podre olvidarte.-

Fijo sus ojos en ella y descubrió que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Camino a ella y rodeo su cintura con un brazo para robarle un beso que hizo flaquear a Kagome, ella lo rodeo del cuello y profundizo mas su encuentro, él comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior, haciendo que la mujer entreabriera su boca, aprovechando a meter su lengua, ella dejo que el intruso la invadiera y se fundieron en un beso completo, cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban, lograban descargar una corriente que les sacudía en cuerpo y en alma. Sus pulmones rogaron por oxigeno y se separaron, dejando su rostro a un palmo de distancia.

-…Desde que te fuiste yo nunca me olvidé de ti, fueron los días mas terribles de toda mi vida, y ahora no quiero que se repita la historia. Tú me enseñaste el verdadero valor de la amistad, fuiste tú quien me dio la confianza de ser mi amiga y así poder confiar en los otros, solo tú eres capaz de hacer que mi corazón lata a mil por hora y desear que nunca te vayas de mi lado…-

Kagome le acaricio la mejilla y se dejo abrazar por él, Inuyasha se sentó en el pasto, acomodándola en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, ella solamente recostó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se quedaron ahí, sin soltarse. Tenían muchas cosas qué aclarar.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Las damas de compañía temblaron al verlo, corrieron hacia el interior, mientras que dos jovencitas cerraron la cortina. Súbitamente molesto, avanzo, pero una se le interpuso tirada en el suelo, haciéndole una gran reverencia.

-Lo siento, mi señor, pero no puede pasar…-

-¿¡Porque no!-

-Su majestad está ocupada… si quiere esperar tan solo unos instantes…-

-Me importa lo mas mínimo… así que hazte a un lado...-

Y tomándola de los brazos, la retiro, la sirvienta no sabía qué hacer mientras lo veía atravesar las cortinas, Sesshoumaru siguió caminando y abrió las puertas de madera. Sus hermosos ojos dorados volvieron a centellar pero esta vez, el nombre del centello se llamaba lujuria. El vapor que salía del agua de la inmensa bañera de piedra lograba una ilusión romántica, el olor a duraznos y diversas flores inundaban el lugar. Se escondió tras una gran cortina. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al descubrir la excitante escena. Rin salió del agua echando su cabeza hacia atrás, pasando sus manos para retirar el exceso de esta, completamente de espaldas, hizo su cabello hacia un lado, dejando que Sesshoumaru admirara su espalda y la silueta de su cintura y cadera. Se sintió celoso de aquel líquido que resbalaba del cuerpo de Rin, deseando que fuese su boca quien hiciera esa maravillosa tarea, varis pétalos de flores adornaban su cabello. Se puso ligeramente de lado y dejo que viera el valle de sus senos, siguió escrudiñando con deleite, su mirada ambarina recorría también su vientre, que deseaba devorar a besos. Ella tomo una gran manta de lino y se envolvió en ella, la tela se adhirió a su cuerpo mojado como si fuera una segunda piel y camino hacia un enorme estante de piedra, saco una pequeña botella con un liquido morado dentro, vertió un poco en sus manos y exponiendo sus piernas, comenzó a frotar ese aceite desde sus pantorrillas hacia sus muslos. Una pulsante erección amenazaba con que fuera a hacerla suya sin importarle el gran riesgo a exponerse, parecía como si ella supiera que él estaba en esa habitación mirándola. Al terminar de cubrir todo su cuerpo con ese aceite, salió envuelta de una capa oscura hacia una puerta opuesta por donde había entrado y se fue.

Salió como si nada del lugar y una sirvienta llamada Yaiza (1) se aproximo hasta el con expresión aterrorizada.

-Mi señor… ¿Rin estaba adentro?-

-No… - La sirvienta suspiro aliviada.

Yaiza lo escolto hacia el salón de invitados, varios platillos exquisitos fueron puestos ante él para complacerlo, una gran jarra de vino estaba a su lado, bailarinas y músicos lo tenían entretenido, hasta que ella hizo acto de presencia. Al sentarse junto a él, le brindo una gran sonrisa. Mirando como bailaban los demás, comenzaron a comer en silencio mientras se lanzaban miradas.

-Gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo…-

-No debes agradecerlo, si pudiese pasar todas las tardes a tu lado… seria un placer.- Ella se sonrojo.

-¿De dónde has sacado el cambio de actitud?- pregunto divertida.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que iba a sorprenderte?... Bueno, pues pienso hacerlo.-

- Suenas muy seguro.- canturreó.

-Es porque en verdad lo estoy…- se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al jardín. Involuntariamente se tomaron de las manos y recorrieron juntos el lugar, los sirvientes habían tendido una gran colcha bordada, habían situado frutas y vino junto a la gran manta, se sentaron y disfrutaron de la fruta que les habían dispuesto.

-Te tengo un regalo…- se giro para llamar a un sirviente de nombre Usama (2), éste le entrego una vasija de cristal y ella estaba entusiasmada como una niña pequeña. Al ver el detalle, Rin se quedo completamente maravillada, tomo entre su mano la hermosa flor.

-Es bellísimo… ¡Muchas gracias!...-

-Al fin he encontrado algo que haga juego con tu belleza, sin lograr opacarla…-

-Realmente estas llegando a sorprenderme…- Admitió.

-Por cierto… ¿En dónde está tu mascota?-

-Sin duda alguna Rajá te ha robado el corazón.- Bromeo y casi se atraganta con el vino al escucharlo decir algo imposible.

-Y el no ha sido el único que se lo ha robado.-

Peligrosamente, capturo sus rosados labios entre los suyos, dándose leves caricias. Dástan y Sesshoumaru la estaban tratando por igual y se estaba confundiendo. Freno el beso y siguieron conversando. Al caer la noche, Sesshoumaru saco de entre sus ropas un collar de plata, con un dije de medialuna, en donde reposaba una gran gema purpura con el corte de dicha medialuna. Rin se conmovió y regalándole un último beso lo vio irse.

Kagome había visto la escena nocturna y entusiasmada, espero a que Rin regresara a la habitación. Ella entro y Kagome se le abalanzo tumbándola en la gran cama, logrando que soltaran risotadas.

Se pusieron a contarse todo. Kagome sentía que Rin estaba algo contrariada con lo que le estaba pasando.

-No sé qué me está sucediendo…siento como si a Dástan lo conociera desde hace mucho… pero al ver a Sesshoumaru… mi corazón ya no sabe que es lo que quiere… Kagome tengo mucho miedo, si escojo a Dástan, sé que Sesshoumaru haría hasta lo imposible por separarnos… pero si lo escojo a él, Dástan no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados.-

-Rin… ¿Estas empezando a querer a Dástan?-

-No lo sé…-

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

-¡Rajá ya! Déjame bañarte por favor.- El pequeño tigre solamente se retorcía, mientras sentía como el agua tibia mojaba su grueso pelaje. Rin estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea que brinco al sentir una cálida mano en su hombro.

-¡Dástan! Casi haces que me de un infarto…- el chico soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Muy bien, bastante relajada.-

-Quisiera que me acompañaras a dar un paseo a caballo… ¿Aceptas?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

Salieron y Dástan le ofreció la mano para que se situara tras él, una vez asegurándose que ella estaba bien agarrada, dieron por comenzado su paseo, recorrieron paisajes que nunca antes había visto, durante la cabalgata, sus cariños hacia la princesa eran más evidentes que de costumbre. Al pasar la mañana y el resto de la tarde juntos, Dástan la llevo a de vuelta a casa. Se acerco hacia su rostro, estaban a milímetros de darse un beso hasta que…

-Rin…- Los ojos del Daiyoukai se volvieron gélidos. Dástan bajo la cabeza, subió a su caballo y la miro. Ella le devolvió la mirada sorprendida y sin más, el príncipe persa se fue. Sesshoumaru vio como se alejaba, pero no se arrepintió que Rin no lo haya besado. Esos labios solamente los podía probar él y punto.

-Sesshoumaru yo…-

-No es necesario que me expliques… es evidente que lo querías besar…-

-Es injusto que siempre sea yo la mala…-

-Pues él te hace cambiar demasiado…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Ella no comprendió y lo vio caminar de lado a lado.

-Rin… ¿Hasta cuando me vas a tener así? Estas causando cosas en mi que afectan mis sentidos… ¿Sabes qué es lo que más anhelo en este instante? -

Rin comenzó a retroceder, se maldijo al verse acorralada entre un árbol y el cuerpo del demonio, su respiración se comenzaba a tornar agitada.

-Sesshoumaru… aléjate…-

-No Rin…- Y bruscamente la jalo hacia su cuerpo. El increíble aroma de su cuerpo impactó con fuerza en sus fosas nasales recordándole lo que había visto en el baño.

-Por favor… déjame hacer mi elección… te has comportado conmigo de una manera que me hace sentir especial… pero por favor… no me hagas esto…- sus manos se encontraban descansando en su pecho, y hacían un débil intento en alejarlo a todo momento.

-¿¡Y tu hasta cuando vas a tenerme así! ¿Sabes a qué grado me dejaste en el bendito claro?- Gruño exasperado al ver rechazo de esa hermosa hembra. Sus ojos esmeraldas navegaban en esos ojos dorados, que le reprochaban cosas. El iba a darle un beso, pero ladeó su rostro y se separo.

-Aun tengo… miedo.-

-Bien…-

La soltó y la abandono en las puertas de su castillo. Rin debía pensar cuidadosamente antes de tomar su decisión, los dos estaban causándole sentimientos encontrados, no sabía a quién elegir y los días del cortejo estaban transcurriendo con rapidez, dando paso a qué comenzaran las declaraciones formales. Se tomo tiempo en sus aposentos y observo los paquetes que Sesshoumaru le había traído el día de su presentación ante ella. Los abrió y se quedo maravillada en su detalle. Le había regalado un kimono de color beige con un hermoso paisaje de flores y arboles de sakura, los pétalos se regaban hasta caer al final de la prenda, el obi era color verde agua, y en éste estaba pintada la espuma del mar. Acaricio las telas y era mucho más suave que la seda. Se giro a su ventana… la luz de la Luna la iluminaba de una manera especial.

Ya había tomado una decisión…

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

En el templo del castillo, sacerdotisas bailaban ante la imponente figura de Dzohara, mientras que los monjes oraban y cantaban a la gran diosa. Pidiéndole iluminación divina ante cualquier decisión que tomaran las princesas. Nassau se encontraba en una especie de trance y de golpe volvió en sí. Los servidores de los dioses se le acercaron, la expresión del alto sacerdote no era muy amigable que digamos.

-¿Qué ha dicho la gran diosa?- pregunto preocupada una sacerdotisa.

Nassau se paro, y miro a la gran Luna que resplandecía con todo su esplendor y poderío. Todos se voltearon ansiosos a verlo.

-Un heredero de la Luna y un regente del Sol deberán pelear por un destino… La Princesa ya ha tomado su decisión… habrá un nuevo eclipse representado por dos contendientes que… se batirán a duelo por el corazón de nuestra dulce princesa, si ella no los detiene a tiempo… su corazón que hasta ahora permanecía intacto, lograra dividirse por completo… Rin debe de elegir la decisión correcta, porque si no… Sera el fin de su felicidad.-

* * *

**Yaiza: "La que comparte" / Arcoiris**

**Usama: León**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Que tal? ^^ Uhmm sabeen? No fue lo qe yo esperaba... Pero espero que a ustedes sí les haya gustadoo**

**Bueno, habia explicaado qe muy pronto entraria a clases... asi qe me gustariaa muchisimo qe me dieran sus importantes ideas para el siguiente episodio... TT_TT No me vayan a mataar! Qeriaa hacer un encuentro especial para ellos dos, pero pensé qe seriia muy pronto y como podraan apreciar la relacion entre sessh y rin se estaa "fortaleciendo".**

**En verdad agradeceria qe me dijeeran qé es lo qe qisieran ver en el proximo capituloo.**

**PEEEEERDOON si no fuee de su agraado, esta bieen? U_U**

**Un saludo enorme a...**

**KaitouLucifer: Dioos sin ti no hubiese podidoo! Te qieroo!**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba:Te lo cumplii sweetty! xD**

**Megara-1307 : Graaciaas & trabaajare duro en esoo!**

**Saludoos a toodoos y graciaas x toodoo!**

**Dejeen sus sujerenciaas Los quieero muchoooo!**


	9. Hielo contra Fuego

"**Hielo contra Fuego"**

Los sacerdotes estaban todo el tiempo concentrados en todos los acontecimientos que hacían los astros. Las sacerdotisas informaban de todo al Rey Persa, Su'ud y sus pupilas estaban inquietas, les aseguraron que todo iba a salir bien. Una mañana como cualquier otra, Kagome se encontraba paseando por los jardines, pensando bien la decisión que debería tomar. Se sintió admirada ante las palabras del príncipe Jamil, sin duda alguna, él le hablaba con sinceridad, aunque ella ya tenía a quien elegir, quería seguir paseando con el Príncipe. Paso por la habitación de Rin, encontrándola vacía, pero con los regalos que Sesshoumaru le había dejado regados en su cama. Una gran alegría la invadió y corrió hacia su búsqueda. La encontró al lado de su padre, y se junto para pasar una agradable mañana en familia. Se fueron a caminar al jardín trasero, en donde ella comenzó a contarle a su hermana todo lo que sentía.

-Fue la tarde más hermosa que he pasado…-

-Me imagino.-

-Pero me han avisado que tú ya has tomado tu decisión.-

-…-

-Cuando te fuiste con él, no se fue precisamente para hablar… ¿Cierto?-

-…n-no sé porque lo dices…-

-Rin, no soy una tonta. No te estoy pidiendo que me digas tus cosas, solo espero que la decisión que tomes sea la correcta.-

Se abrazaron con mucho cariño y se fueron a arreglar, tomando una pequeña parte del medio día en adelante. Rin estaba esmerándose en su aseo personal, quería quedar aun más bella. Se vistió con un conjunto color marfil bordado en hilos de plata y oro, peino su hermosa cabellera con mucho cuidado y comenzó a hidratar su piel. Se coloco una túnica de algodón del mismo color de su conjunto, Yaiza se le acerco para perfumar su cabello y su cuerpo. Terminada su tarea, salió en búsqueda de Nassau, iba completamente distraída y sintió un tirón en su muñeca haciéndola girar bruscamente. Dástan la había aproximado a su cuerpo con intenciones no muy inocentes.

-Ya me entere que has tomado tu decisión…-

-Si…- Tembló al sentir sus brazos ceñirse con fuerza alrededor de su cintura.

-Quisiera saber tu respuesta…-

-Dástan por favor no creo que…-

-Oh… entiendo. Pero espero que después de esto lo vuelvas a reconsiderar.-

Y sin dejarla decir nada, le robo un beso a la chica. Ella se había quedado imposibilitada al estar totalmente estrujada entre los brazos del Príncipe, comenzó a retorcerse para que la dejara libre. Al sentir el rechazo de la princesa, la pego a la pared para dejarla ahora si atrapada. Rin logro sacar sus brazos y con un gran impulso, comenzó a empujarlo. Dástan noto la impaciencia que tenía por alejarse y no se lo permitió. De un súbito empujón, el príncipe Persa se impacto en las columnas del atrio. Rin se quedo blanca del impacto al ver al hermoso demonio delante de ella, el moreno se incorporo con una sonrisa de triunfo, Sesshoumaru sintió pulsar su corazón de coraje. Su demonio interior estaba despertando.

-¡Vaya! Te estabas tardando demasiado demonio. Si te hubieses tardado un poco más, seguramente iba a lograr que cambiara de opinión.-

-¡Te prohibí acercarte a ella de nuevo!-

-¡Tú no eres NADIE para prohibirme nada!-

-Eso lo vamos a ver…-

Dástan y Sesshoumaru arremetieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que las hojas de sus espadas chocaran bruscamente, emitiendo un suave silbido. El persa atacaba sin descanso al demonio de cabellera blanca, en un intento de atacarlo, Sesshoumaru lo esquivo con agilidad logrando golpear al humano. El moreno reacciono con rapidez y dio un gran brinco para continuar blandiendo su espada contra él. Rin estaba presenciando todo, quiso que su garganta emitiera algún sonido, pero no lo logro. Nassau corrió al ver a la princesa con una expresión de horror en su rostro y se acerco. Casi se desmaya al ver al Príncipe Sesshoumaru y al Príncipe Dástan en combate. Las cosas entre ambos estaba demasiado pareja, los dos eran muy diestros y agiles con la espada. Mientras Sesshoumaru estaba por embestir con todo, Dástan alcanzo a esquivar su ataque.

-Mírala bien, demonio ¿Quién no quisiera tomar entre sus brazos a esa hermosura? Imagínate… de día demostrándote con dulzura lo mucho que te ama… y de noche….-

-¡Imbécil!- Dijo tras hacerle un corte superficial en el brazo izquierdo.

Dástan se quito a tiempo y vio que logro enojar al demonio. La sangre youkai estaba corriendo por su cuerpo con gran fuerza, liberando torrentes de adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo, con una gran fuerza y agilidad, contraataco, el persa al verse imposibilitado de correr, dio un traspié y cayó bruscamente al suelo, el Daiyoukai acerco la hoja de su katana al cuello del persa, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para que éste le devolviera la mirada furioso.

Un hombre de confianza del príncipe observo la situación en la que se encontraba su y corrió a ayudarlo escondiendo una filosa daga entre su túnica, disimulando completamente que quería detenerlos en su combate. Rin pudo observar como el hombre empuñaba la daga escondida y se acerca hasta Sesshoumaru para decirle que se detuviera, la cara del tipo se distorsiona en una de coraje enseñándole sus verdaderas intenciones de lo que pretendía hacer.

-¡NO! ¡Detente!- Grito asustada mientras corría hacia Sesshoumaru.

Al verse descubierto, el sujeto había sacado rápidamente la daga y con fiereza, se la incrusto al youkai, quien soltó un fuerte gruñido de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Fijo su mirada en su costado derecho y quiso sacar bruscamente el artefacto, el cual estaba profundamente encajado, pero no lo logro. Rin se heló al ver que su haori estaba manchado de sangre y rápidamente se hinco para poder sostenerlo sin que le importara quedar toda manchada, tratando de apoyar un poco de su peso en ella. Nassau pidió ayuda a gritos y entre varios sirvientes llevaron a Sesshoumaru a los aposentos de Rin. Doctores y curanderos del Palacio del Oeste corrieron a curarlo, ella permanecía abrazada al sacerdote. Uno de los doctores se acerco hasta ellos con expresión hostil.

-Ha perdido algo de sangre. Sin embargo la daga quedó peligrosamente incrustada entre las últimas costillas del lado derecho, y aun estamos luchando en sacarla por completo, les ruego que sean pacientes.-

-¿Va a estar bien?- La voz de Rin estaba quebrada.

-Por ahora esta inconsciente y necesita absoluto descanso, pienso que va a despertar a la mañana siguiente.-

Se retiro haciendo que cerraran las cortinas, Kagome se espanto al ver que sus brazos y abdomen estaban cubiertos de sangre, se acerco a preguntarle qué había pasado y solo se limito a contestarle lo necesario. Un fuerte rugido de dolor hizo que Nassau abrazara con gran fuerza a Rin, Kagome solo se acerco a ellos tratando de consolarla. Se soltó y abrió las cortinas, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver la daga de hoja mediana sumergida en agua. Curaron las heridas con una pasta de hierbas y algún mineral que los sirvientes del castillo les habían proporcionado. Le vendaron el pecho con mucho cuidado y lo dejaron descansar.

La noche transcurrió con gran angustia, ya que Sesshoumaru tenía la temperatura un poco elevada y la herida aun seguía abierta, Rin no se había despegado de él en ningún momento pues estaba moviéndose inquietamente a causa del dolor, le empezó a poner compresas de agua en su frente tratando de bajar la temperatura, Yaiza miraba sorprendida cómo la princesa cuidaba a esa criatura, porque ella sabía que Sesshoumaru no era del todo humano. Cuando vieron que él se dejo de mover, se acercaron a tomarle la temperatura, cerciorándose de que ya había bajado un poco, Yaiza se quedo a dormir cerca de la habitación por si se ofrecía algo, había sido un día muy agotador para todos.

A la mañana siguiente, doctores y curanderos estaban cambiando los vendajes de Sesshoumaru. Rin les ayudaba en lo que podía, comenzó a pasar un paño humedecido por encima de su herida, observando lo profunda que era, le puso el ungüento de hierbas y seguidamente el polvo; ya que había puesto un paño, lo envolvieron con vendas limpias y volvieron a dejarlo dormir. Kagome se acerco hasta ella viendo que no se había cambiado, la llamo y trato que comiera lo debido.

En todo el transcurso de la mañana y la tarde sentía que su vida pendía de un hilo, ella había tomado la decisión de quedarse con él, y ahora que estaba herido, pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo hacia que sintiera un enorme vacío en su interior. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a tornarse rosados y anaranjados anunciando que el crepúsculo estaba por aparecer, la princesa comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que no despertaba.

La luna ya se había hecho presente dejando que los sirvientes les dieran un poco de intimidad, Rin se apresuro a bañarse, se puso una túnica delgada de algodón y entro a acostarse cerca de Sesshoumaru, lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas, dejando las marcas de su trayectoria. Se acurruco lo más cerca que pudo de él, dejando una de sus manos situada en el lugar de su corazón cuidando de no rozar la zona herida, de repente un brazo rodeo débilmente su cintura, ella alzo la vista rápidamente al ver sus ojos entreabiertos, el príncipe había despertado deshaciendo las posibilidades de haberlo perdido. Se sentó con cuidado de no moverlo y le pregunto que si necesitaba algo. El solo esbozo una sonrisa diciéndole que estaba bien y que solo deseaba un poco de agua.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar ayudándolo a tomar agua.

-Sí, no soy tan débil como piensas.- Hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse pero no lo logro, ella lo ayudo a recostarse entre las mullidas almohadas, dejándolo aparentemente sentado.

-Perdiste algo de sangre, los doctores dijeron que te recuperaras pronto si solo te limitas a descansar.-

Sin poder resistirse, llevo uno de sus dedos hacia los labios de la mujer y su garra empezó a delinear el contorno acorazonado de sus labios, acrecentando las ganas de besarla. Rin solo tomo su mano y la enredo entre las suyas, se metió dentro de la cama y se acostó a su lado, la tenue luz de las lámparas revelaron la delgada túnica que traía puesta, acrecentando aun mas las ganas de tomarla como suya.

-Ahora yo velare por tu sueño, tienes que descansar…-

-¿Te comente que no me gusta obedecer órdenes?- Rin se carcajeó y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Pues ahora deberás obedecerme… si no quieres pasar la noche solo.-

-¿Te atreverías a dejarme solo, princesa?- dijo de forma juguetona.

-La verdad no.- confeso con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sesshoumaru soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, haciendo que Rin también soltara un suspiro.

-Espero no haber interferido en tu decisión…-

-Desde luego que no… estoy segura de la decisión que he tomado y no creo dudar acerca de ella.-

-Quisiera saber qué fue lo que decidiste.-

-Tienes que ser paciente…- Rozo delicadamente sus labios con los de él, fijo sus ojos en los de ella y los vio hinchados.

-¿Te di un buen susto?- Ante esto, empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-Ni te imaginas.-

Dejo que Sesshoumaru se acomodara mientras la abrazaba, alzo su rostro ante él y se fundieron en un tierno y delicado beso, sintió como su cuerpo ardía solo al tener algún contacto cercano de esa manera y se pregunto el cómo se sentiría hacer realmente el amor con SU demonio, se separaron para que él pudiera descansar y lo observo dormir. Sentir su respiración acompasada era algo que la había relajado, dejo caer su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, ajena a todo lo que paso, se dejo vencer por el sueño, dándole gracias a los dioses de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Rin se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, ordeno que el desayuno se le sirviera en su habitación. Completamente solos, vio como Sesshoumaru ya estaba despertando, sujeto su cabello con un listón y le dio un buenos días demasiado efusivo. Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente hasta que el demonio empezó a jugar con ella dándole tiernos besos en la nuca erizándole la piel, Rin solo se dejaba hacer y él amenazaba con quitarle la túnica que traía puesta, entre suspiros le recordaba que estaba recién herido y que necesitaba descansar, el hizo caso omiso y la acostó boca arriba para poder quedar encima y besarla con infinita lujuria y pasión. La princesa rodeo su cuello para poder disfrutar aun más su beso, él se separo de sus labios e hizo hacia un lado la manga de la túnica para poder degustar el sabor de su cuello, ella paso sus brazos hacia su espalda y comenzó a suspirar mientras sentía como un poderoso calor la recorría de pies a cabeza, volvieron a fundirse en un gran beso, pero escucharon voces y con infinita rapidez se separaron. Lo que hizo que Sesshoumaru estallara en carcajadas fue que la princesa tenía una expresión de frustración en la cara, pero al escucharlo se sintió abochornada y lo acompaño en su risa.

-¡Benditos sean los dioses, Príncipe Sesshoumaru! Es bueno saber que se encuentra bien.-

-Muchas gracias, Nassau… Yaiza y la princesa fueron muy amables en cuidarme.- su voz era un embrujo para sus oídos, a mal momento entro el sacerdote a interrumpirlos.

-Si usted me lo permite, su alteza. Pero puede quedarse hasta que se recupere totalmente… Mi Rey ya le ha dado el aviso a su padre y me mando a decirle que por ningún motivo se fuera aun con esa herida abierta.-

-No te preocupes Nassau, yo me hare cargo de él.-

-Princesa, aun sigo admirado ante su manera de ser, sin duda alguna será recompensada con algo muy bueno.-

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, el sacerdote ordeno que mandaran a preparar la gran tina de agua, ayudaron al príncipe a llegar hasta el baño. Una vez adentro del agua, sintió como su cuerpo se había relajado a tal grado que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando completamente los ojos. Volvió a sumergirse entre el agua parcialmente tibia y se quedo sentado en los bordes que había dentro de la inmensa bañera. Unas manos familiares comenzaron a lavar cuidadosamente su cabellera, su respiración había impactado detrás de su nuca provocándole miles de descargas eléctricas en su espina dorsal. Volteo su rostro para mirarla, tenía un leve color rojo sobre sus mejillas y pudo observar sus ojos verdes brillar con mayor luz. Enjuago con cuidado su cabello y tomo entre sus manos una esponja con aceites y jabón para continuar con su tarea, el vapor del agua había empapado su rostro, haciendo estragos con la fina tela que llevaba puesta, pues se le estaba empezando a pegar por todo el cuerpo. Tragó en seco cuando sintió sus manos recorrer su torso y comenzó a descender, su sangre demoniaca estaba pulsando entre sus venas con gran fuerza, cuando iba a pasar sus manos hacia su espalda, tomo su antebrazo, la jalo y súbitamente le robo un beso. Ella se pasmo y rápidamente comenzó a corresponderle, tiró la esponja y se concentró a pasar sus manos por toda la extensión de su pecho, cuidando de no lastimar la herida. Él se giro y la tomo de la cintura para meterla dentro de la bañera, sus manos acariciaban cuidadosamente el contorno de su silueta, su beso se comenzó a volver más apasionado al mezclar sus lenguas para un mejor contacto físico , nunca antes se había sentido más atraído por ella de esa manera. Rin estaba a punto de desmayarse, sintió como una de sus garras empezó a trazar una especie de círculos en uno de sus muslos, emitiendo un gemido dentro de beso. Sesshoumaru dejo de besarla y logro aflojar un poco las amarraduras de la túnica, al ver un hombro de la princesa expuesto, con mucha lentitud empezó a llenarlo de besos, repartiendo uno que otro en la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello, y así continuó mientras ella suspiraba ante las benditas caricias que le estaba regalando.

-… ¿Sesshoumaru?...- el solo emitió un sonido sin dejar de besarla.

-…t-tengo que terminar de… bañarte…-

-…eso puede esperar…- el contacto de su tibio aliento sobre su piel húmeda hizo que se le nublara la vista.

-… e-es en serio…- le resultaba imposible hablar con coherencia.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de pensamientos se me vienen a la mente al ver esa túnica adherirse a tu cuerpo?- el ronroneo la hizo derretirse y Sesshoumaru sonrió con lascivia.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-

-¿Y sabes?... no es la primera vez que te veo mojada…-

-Pervertido.-

-Todo tuyo.-

Y se volvieron a dejar llevar ante un hambriento beso, las manos de Rin acariciaron lugares que ni ella misma pensó que haría, haciéndolo gruñir extasiado, el youkai rozaba lentamente la espalda baja y los glúteos de su futura hembra. Volvió a tomarla de la cintura, para que esta vez la alzara y la dejara en donde la había tomado, dejo que terminara de bañarlo para irse de nuevo a la cama.

Ella dejo que se secara con comodidad, mientras dejaba sobre su cama la ropa que habían enviado de su palacio. Se fue a cambiar la túnica que estaba completamente empapada y fue a ponerse algo más cómodo.

Entro de nuevo a su habitación y mientras volvía a ponerle esas cataplasmas de hierbas, observó que Sesshoumaru cerraba los ojos como un niño temeroso.

-¿Te arde?-

-Si… y más cuando le echas esa cosa amarilla.- Siseo al sentir un poco de ardor.

-Lo siento en verdad… no quería que por mi… resultaras herido.-

-No pude resistir al verte con Dástan, y yo se que él fue quien te forzó a besarlo... perdóname tu a mi por darte ese susto.- Dijo mientras se ponía hacia delante para que la princesa volviera a vendarlo.

- Eso ya no importa. Lo que en verdad interesa es que solo estemos tú y yo…-

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron ante lo que había dicho ¿Sería posible?

-Un momento Rin ¿Tú… me estás diciendo que…-

-¡Por supuesto! Mi decisión ha sido que permanezcas a mi lado… no soportaría volver a dejarte, y quiero que por fin estemos juntos, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a mi corazón no pude tratar de engañarlo.- El corazón del demonio se había inflado de felicidad.

-¿Entonces quieres que…?- Sus ojos dorados llenos de dulzura se habían fijado en unas esmeraldas muy brillantes a causa de las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar.

-Si… quiero permanecer a tu lado.-

Olvidándose de nuevo de su herida, la tomo en brazos para besarse entre risas y lagrimas de alegría mezclado con mucha ternura y sobre todo AMOR. Una feliz sirvienta y un sacerdote se abrazaban tras haber oído la conversación, sin duda alguna se iba a celebrar una gran boda.

* * *

**Corazoooooones! ^^**

**Pues he aqui subiendo otro chapter mas qe, insisto, sin ayuda de mi AMIGUISIMA KaitouLucifer no hubiese podido continuar! **

**Neena te qieeero muxisiimo! espero qe te guste el chapteer! **

**Bueno, por un lado stooy agradeciida d toodos los reviews qe me han dejado y rueguenle a los dioses q porfavor d qe no me dejen mucha tarea TT_TT oh si! y si tambien quisieran q pusiera nombres arabes para q sepan q significan cn gusto! Ya saben q aqi stoy pa eso ok? Gracias x tomarse el tiempo d leerlo y les recomiendo q tambien lean el fic d nombre "Tu eres mi luna y yo soy tu sol"**

**ESTA !**

**Bueno, espero q m puedan dejar sugerencias para el siguiente capi y con gusto empezare a armarlo! Los qieroo!**

**Tarea cumplida! Bye Bye!**

**Vero-SesshKing**


	10. Luna Menguante: FUEGO

**"Luna Menguante: FUEGO"**

En el transcurso de la tarde, Kagome se había encaminado hacia el Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste, deseaba ver ansiosamente a Sango y a Miroku, pero también tenía ganas de ver a Inuyasha, venia demasiado distraída y no se dio cuenta que el hanyou la estaba mirando. La mujer tenía un semblante sereno y también irradiaba alegría, curioso, se bajo de la rama en donde descansaba y la saludo. El pecho de Kagome se hincho demasiado aprisa al escuchar su voz y se devolvió en sus pasos para devolverle el saludo, se sentía muy a gusto junto con ella, quien le contaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que le había ocurrido a su estúpido hermano.

-¿Y crees que Dástan este orgulloso de lo que habrá hecho?-

-Pues… no lo sé, y espero que no sea así porque si no, Rin no volverá a dirigirle la palabra.-

-Mejor debería no hablarle más, Sesshoumaru es un bruto celoso.- refutó.

-Y de seguro tú no…- Ese comentario había agarrado al medio demonio con la guardia baja, se había girado para admirar su rostro, el cual estaba adornado en una bella sonrisa.

Sin decirse nada, se tomaron de las manos hasta llegar hacia el palacio del General, las gemelas de la pareja corrieron a abrazar a Inuyasha, mientras que él jugaba con ellas, dándole un aspecto verdaderamente dulce que la princesa no paso desapercibido, al abrazar a su amiga y al monje, les comunico la buena noticia de que Rin ya había tomado su decisión. Dejándolas que tuvieran un poco de intimidad, Miroku e Inuyasha fueron a cuidar a las gemelas, ya que eran demasiado coquetas con los hijos de los soldados youkais.

-Que oportuno por parte del príncipe Dástan al herir a tu hermano, fue sin duda un punto en su contra.-

-De todos modos no debió hacerlo, bien podría haberse ganado la enemistad de nuestras tierras.-

-Al parecer Jamil esta mas al contacto de Kagome ¿No te preocupa?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Tú qué crees?- farfullo haciendo que el monje solo se riera.

-Pues no veo "acción" amigo… así que o te pones en marcha, o de plano despídete de tu hermosa princesa…- Dramatizo haciendo más evidente el enojo de su amigo.

Por otro lado, Kazumi, Sango y Kagome conversaban acerca de lo que Rin había hecho. Emitiendo carcajadas divertidas y una que otra bromita acerca de su situación.

-Hay Kagome… ¿Y tú has considerado a quien elegir? Porque puedo suponerme que aun no te has olvidado de él ¿verdad?- Ella solo bajo la cabeza, fingiendo derrota.

-Para que les miento… Inuyasha siempre estuvo dentro de mí, y por alguna razón no me he tomado el tiempo para pensar en ello.-

-¿Y qué es lo que te detiene? Tienes casi todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo bien, Rin tuvo que sufrir este pequeño susto para darse cuenta de que era Sesshoumaru con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, ¿Y en cambio tú? Déjame confesarte que cuando ese tonto te dijo que… bueno, tú sabes, salió en tu búsqueda mucho más rápido de lo que me imagine.-

-¿En verdad?- Kazumi y Sango asintieron dejando a la muchacha algo desconcertada. Busco con su mirada a esas gemas ambarinas que le recordaban todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que esos ojos la miraban de una manera que le habían producido escalofríos a todo su ser, desvió su mirada algo apenada y volvió a la conversación, tratando de desaparecer el sentimiento que se había producido.

Cuando estaban más centradas en su plática, el padre de los demonios las acompaño demasiado animado, Inuyasha nunca había visto a su padre tan a gusto entre muchas mujeres, y sobre todo aun más cómodo con Kagome, de quien no había despegado su mirada de asombro. El general se había llevado a la princesa a dar una caminata por los alrededores, si iba a tenerla a ella también como su futura hija, era mejor que empezaran a conocerse. Ella no sabía cómo un ser tan extraordinario y sobre todo fuerte pudo haberse enamorado de una humana, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha debían estar muy orgullosos de tener un padre como él.

-Dime muchacha, ¿Desde cuanto hace que conoces a Inuyasha?-

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, mi señor. Diría que ocho años… -

-Para ustedes debe ser un largo tiempo.-

-Sí. Pero hubo algunas circunstancias que en realidad no me gustaría volver a recordar otra vez.-

Ante esto, el youkai sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba su mano en un gesto protector.

-Yo sé que mi hijo te hizo sufrir mucho con la presencia de otra… humana. Pero he visto que tu compañía le sirvió de algo, ya que su malhumor desaparece constantemente con solo recibir una noticia acerca de ti.-

Sonrieron y comenzaron a regresar con las demás mujeres. Kazumi ordeno que se empezara a preparar la comida, una vez servida, todos se sentaron alegremente a compartir un bello momento. Todos le dieron privacidad a la pareja para que platicara de una manera intima acerca de su relación.

-Kagome…- dudó el hanyou haciéndola sonreír con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-

-Este… ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el claro?-

Ella acepto alegre y como fue la costumbre, la cargo en su espalda para echarse a correr. Mientras estaban en camino hacia dicho lugar, bromeaban y platicaban de cosas sin sentido, pero un olor demasiado familiar hizo que Inuyasha se detuviera de golpe. Y quien estaba parado delante de ellos estaba muy feliz de haber vuelto a ver a la mujer humana.

-¿¡Kouga!-

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Persa, una hermosa pareja disfrutaba de su mutua compañía en las alcobas de la princesa hasta que un joven de ojos grises esperaba que fuera recibido ante Rin. Le dieron el aviso dejando a un demonio algo temeroso para aparecer con un semblante triste, el silencio fue demasiado incomodo para ambos y mejor fue la muchacha la responsable de romperlo.

-Dástan, ¿Por qué?-

-…-

-Necesito que me digas porque no quisiste respetar mi pacto…-

-No quería que lo eligieras a él. Rin, él es un demonio… ¿Qué crees que pueda hacerte? ¿Lo has pensado? Su naturaleza no es estar con los humanos…-

-Si lo estás diciendo para que me atemorice, quiero decirte que no va a funcionar, lo conozco demasiado como para decir que él es una bestia.-

-Oh… entonces, mis suposiciones eran ciertas.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-En que tú y ese demonio tuvieron un pasado.-

-Con pasado o sin pasado, me enamore de él. Dástan no quisiera que esto terminara mal, pero tú me diste la palabra de que si no eras el correspondido, ibas a respetar mi decisión más sin embargo, no lo lograste. ¿Sabes que fue lo que sentí cuando tu hombre lo hirió? El no es un dios y casi muere.-

-¿Lo amas tanto como para reconsiderar la elección de tu decisión?- Esa pregunta fue hecha de una manera tan fría que a la princesa le caló hasta lo más profundo de su compasión.

-… Lo siento, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.-

El persa se irguió, mirándola a los ojos, antes de abandonar el palacio le dio un aviso que dejo a la princesa algo sorprendida y sobre todo feliz.

-Espero que realmente sepa hacerte feliz, pequeña, y tu bien sabes que tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón. Y tienes razón cuando me dijiste que no supe respetar la promesa que de hice. Pero nada mas te aviso que si ese individuo te hace daño, se las va a ver conmigo.-

No dijo nada y le dio un abrazo con cariño, se separo de él y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. A cada paso que daba, comenzó a observar que Nassau y sus sirvientes no salían del templo, siguió caminando y su padre le dio el informe de que se alistara junto con el príncipe. Pues ya se debía dar el anuncio de que estaban comprometidos. Sonrió y se fue a ver a Sesshoumaru.

Se le hizo extraño no verlo acostado, volvió a salir para ver si no estaba en los jardines y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que estaba con su tigrillo. Lo acariciaba de manera dulce y al parecer podía entender cada uno de los gruñidos del pequeño. Se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso con ternura.

-Mi padre ha hablado conmigo… hará una ceremonia para anunciar que yo te elegí a ti.-

- Tiene sentido… pero, mi padre también debería saberlo.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos esta noche a ver a tu padre?-

El solo asintió, volvieron para alistarse y caminaron hacia el palacio de las Tierras del Oeste. Una gran caravana los recibió mientras que Inutaisho felicito a su hijo de una manera muy afectiva, el General tomo la mano de su nueva hija y la presento ante todos sus invitados, quienes la recordaron como la pequeña que se escondía detrás del Príncipe. Se sorprendieron ampliamente y le hicieron una reverencia. Mientras transcurría la ceremonia, todos pudieron observar a la hermosa pareja viéndose con mucho amor. Kazumi y Sango la abrazaron cariñosamente, mientras que las hijas de Miroku solo la miraban con timidez, Inuyasha y Kagome también habían llegado junto con el demonio lobo, saludándolos y felicitándolos con muchísimo entusiasmo.

Nassau y sus sirvientes los acompañaron para avisar que la boda debería efectuarse en una noche de luna menguante, la cual se hacía presente dentro de una semana, haciendo que la caravana completa afirmara sin objetar nada. Una vez dada la fecha, se retiraron con la princesa para tomarle las medidas necesarias, iba a ser una boda que todo mundo recordaría como la mejor, sin contar que también el Príncipe Inuyasha y la hermana de Rin muy pronto quedarían unidos. La noche transcurrió en una hermosa velada en donde todos podían apreciar a Sesshoumaru distinto y con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

Llego el momento de despedirse y el demonio no quería separarse de su futura hembra, quien lo abrazaba sin intenciones de soltarlo, Nassau indico a la Princesa que era hora de marcharse y que la esperaban en las puertas. Dándose un beso con pasión y ternura, se despidieron para poder presentarse mañana en el palacio Persa.

A la mañana siguiente, Jamil y Kagome fueron a dar una vuelta en la playa, y lo que le comenzó a decir el príncipe sorprendió muchísimo a la muchacha. Le confesó que después de que la otra mujer que lo había culpado del asesinato de su amigo, se había enamorado de una sirvienta que laboraba en su Palacio, y que su madre estaba en contra de la relación, pero que nunca dejo de luchar por ella afirmándole que no se burlaba de ella y que quería que viviera como su princesa. Y que el motivo por el cual la vino a cortejar era porque efectivamente se le hacía atractiva, pero que le agradaba como una buena amiga.

-Perdóname si herí tus sentimientos…- disculpo demasiado avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, Jamil, está bien… me alegra que me tengas confianza.- respondió sonriente.

-He notado que el medio demonio siente algo muy especial y fuerte por ti…-

-No, no creo, él siempre ha de amar a una sola mujer.-

-Pues no lo parece, al momento de la ceremonia de cortejo me di cuenta de cómo te miraba. Era como si por primera vez un ciego veía los rayos del sol. Sería demasiado cruel por tu parte el que no le hicieras caso, puedo asegurar mi palabra de que él te va a hacer muy feliz y te dará la vida que tanto añoras. -

Kagome y Jamil se dieron un fuerte abrazo, mientras seguían conversando acerca de la futura boda de su hermana entre carcajadas y bromas. Definitivamente le agradaba este joven, bien se parecía a Kouga. Al dejarla en las puertas de su castillo, se marcho a todo galope en su caballo.

Inuyasha la esperaba con un paquete en la mano, se saludaron cariñosamente mientras le entregaba eso a un sirviente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Su sonrisa estremeció el corazón del hanyou devolviéndole el gesto.

-Bueno… es una sorpresa que quiero que la veas hasta la boda de mi hermano.-

-Me estas dejando con unas ansias increíbles, Inuyasha, lástima que ya no tengas en el cuello el rosario, pues con mucho gusto diría ¡Osuwari!- bromeó entre risas, contagiándolo a él.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?-

-Como olvidarlo… estabas clavado en el árbol sagrado, y fue ahí cuando me dijiste…- a ella se le ensombreció el rostro y bajo la cabeza. Inuyasha se acerco hasta ella y el tomo su cintura en un gesto protector, le pidió dulcemente que lo viera a los ojos, encontrándose con dos avellanas hermosas y brillantes, a causa de algunas lágrimas que trataba de reprimir.

-Es la única cosa que le agradezco, ¿Sabes cómo esta mi corazón en este momento? Me dice que nunca te deje ir, porque no lo podría resistir Kagome. Si tú te vas yo te seguiría hasta encontrarte.-

-…Inuyasha…-

-Esto es lo que debí haber dicho antes de que por mi culpa salieras corriendo de mi vida… Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que seas mi esposa y que me dejes hacerte feliz, que seas la madre de mis cachorros porque yo te amo… Te Amo y fui un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes-

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad tras oírlo, rodeo su cuello y lo abrazo tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sus hermosos ojos dorados la seguían mirando con admiración al mostrarla de una manera que le producía un sentimiento aun más poderoso y extraño dentro de su pecho. Sin despegarse de él, pregunto con voz quebrada.

-¿Prometes dejarme elegir el nombre de nuestro primer bebe cuando nazca?- El mitad demonio comenzó a reírse y con una ternura que pensaba nunca tener, le dio un gran beso mientras que por dentro estaba estallando de felicidad.

Los sirvientes corrían a toda prisa tratando de acomodar y lustrar todo aquel objeto para la fiesta de hoy por la tarde, toda la gente que trabajaba en las cocinas también estaba apresurada por sacar exquisiteces para darle placer al más exigente paladar. Las bailarinas y músicos también afinaban y arreglaban todo lo que daba color y ánimo a una celebración de gran magnitud.

Su'ud y sus demás pupilas trabajaban en un gran manto de lino egipcio, bordándolo con hilos de plata que representaban algo muy importante en la vida de la Princesa. Yaiza y otras sirvientas ponían encima de las camas varios "Bedlahs" de suma elegancia totalmente distintos a los de la ceremonia de cortejo. Era una gran ardua labor para que todo saliera bien en esta noche tan importante. La mañana estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido anunciándoles que la tarde ya estaba sobre sus cabezas, haciéndoles perder la cabeza y dejar todo el enorme palacio verdaderamente una ilusión óptica para cualquier espécimen de este mundo.

Rin venia de los jardines, y se topo con la vieja Su'ud que la abrazo con mucho cariño, avisándole que ella personalmente la iba a arreglar el día de la boda, subió junto con Yaiza, quien la esperaba en los baños, y comenzó con la relajante tarea de dejar presentable a la princesa ante su prometido. Salieron del baño para que Kagome también se comenzara a alistar, le pusieron un conjunto de color vino, toda la extensión del sujetador sobresalía una fina tela de gasa con una abertura enfrente, que rodeaba su espalda dejando algo expuesto su vientre, la fajilla que marcaba su cadera tenía varias monedillas doradas que se movían y sonaban incluso con cualquier esfuerzo que hacía, la tela que cubría sus piernas ondeaba con la brisa de la hermosa tarde.

Kagome salió envuelta en un mismo conjunto que el de ella pero en color turquesa, les maquillaron los ojos con mucho cuidado y las perfumaron dejándolas hermosas, ambas cabelleras fueron peinadas con una trenza a cada lado mientras que su demás cabello estaba encima de sus hombros y espalda. Los invitados estaban llegando y les dijeron que era hora de que bajaran junto con su padre. Al llegar al segundo salón principal, todos los saludaron al Rey, seguidamente de las princesas. El General Inutaisho estaba sentado al lado de Kaliff, se dieron un fuerte abrazo ya que iban a emparentar y lo que más deseaban era tener nietos. Sesshoumaru se acerco hacia Kaliff, recibiendo un gran abrazo por parte de su futuro suegro. En cuanto las bailarinas comenzaron a salir, todos se divertían y bailaban al compás de la música. Sin duda alguna todos iban a estar demasiado atareados, deseando que los días se pasaran volando.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_ OoO_OoO_OoO

Días después….

El momento por fin había llegado, todos los sirvientes de los dos castillos estaban apurados, varias flores habían sido cortadas para adornar todo respecto a la boda, sirvientes youkais y humanos se ayudaban, era un gran mundo de convivencia y armonía, los cocineros se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer el bufet tan especial que iba a haber, decoraban el palacio con lienzos de color blanco y tramos de seda azul, mientras que otro grupo estaba organizándoles una sorpresa en donde los dos se habían reunido por primera vez.

Rin se había despertado algo tarde, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ya que hoy iba a ser un día demasiado especial, Yaiza había entrado con su desayuno, mientras que Kagome la abrazaba y le decía que estaba muy feliz. Se quedaron a desayunar juntas mientras observaban como todos trabajaban en la decoración del jardín. Las interrumpieron y observaron que Kazumi y Sango entraron para abrazarla efusivamente, de pronto, una sirvienta le trajo a Kagome el paquete que Inuyasha le había regalado. Todas se acercaron a ver qué era y cuando por fin saco el regalo todas suspiraron con amor. Era un Kimono de color rosa pálido del cual estaba moteado de lindos puntos blancos, dando la impresión de que eran dientes de león volando ante una tarde rosácea.

El obi era de color azul cielo con aplicaciones de cristal al mismo tono que el kimono, la tela era de una textura demasiado suave, había quedado conmocionada ante el detalle.

-¡Es precioso!- Dijo Rin emocionada al comenzar a tocarlo.

-si… Inuyasha me pidió que lo usara para tu boda…- dijo sonrojándose, dando a que las demás solamente se carcajearan divertidas.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

En el transcurso de la tarde, Sesshoumaru no podía sacar de su mente a Rin, ante todos los preparativos de la boda, lo único que quería era estar con ella, súbitamente se le vino a su mente cuando estaban en el baño, cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente el efecto de sus besos sobre su cuerpo. Estaba deseando que ya fuese de noche para tomarla lejos de los invitados y hacerla suya toda la noche. Esbozo una sonrisa y siguió paseando por los jardines.

Las nubes contrastaban con el color anaranjado del cielo, Su'ud y las bailarinas estaban arreglando una vez más a la princesa, volvieron a ponerle esa mezcla de duraznos y azúcar granulada, solo que esta vez tallaron cada superficie con esmero, tratando de que el aroma y si se podía el sabor se grabara en su piel, gracias a la brisa vespertina, la mezcla seco a la perfección. Prepararon su enorme bañera y comenzaron con la tarea de dejarla extremadamente hermosa ante los ojos de su prometido. Una vez que estuviera completamente seca, empezaron a ponerle un aceite corporal con un aroma delicioso, la envolvieron en una gran bata mientras le llevaban su hermoso vestido de novia. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron al ver esa hermosa pieza frente a sus ojos. Consistía en una especie de túnica de lino color blanco, los tirantes de la prenda eran dos broches plateados de forma de lirio, el ligero escote estaba en forma de corazón, al ponérselo, pudo notar que la suave y ligera tela se amoldaba a su figura.

Su'ud peino su cabellera hasta dejarla completamente desenredada y liza para poner encima de esta una hermosa mantilla bordada al igual con hilos plateados colocándola con la ayuda de la peineta que el Príncipe Sesshoumaru le había regalado. Delinearon sus ojos con la pintura negra, trazando finas líneas en su parpado superior.

Una vez lista, se admiro en el gran espejo de bronce, y espero dentro de la habitación hasta que todos los presentes en la ceremonia estuvieran completos.

Inutaisho estaba esperando pacientemente a su hijo mayor. Las vestimentas de la caravana eran de color blanco, negro y hasta cierto punto colores brillantes. Sesshoumaru tenía estaba vestido con un haori azul oscuro, mientras que detrás de este tenía bordado el símbolo de su raza.

La Luna menguante.

Salió luciendo sus finas ropas nupciales, siendo observado por todos sus sirvientes, Sango y Miroku estaban junto a su hermano, todos lo reverenciaron, puesto que eso significaba que una vez casado con la princesa, se convertiría en el Nuevo Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

Comenzaron a ir hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, viendo que todos los invitados ya estaban dentro del gran salón principal, Kaliff llevo al joven hasta donde estaba Nassau, quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, todos se quedaron atentos hasta que vieron que Rin apareció en la entrada de la sala. Él contuvo la respiración al verla aun más hermosa, ella se acerco hasta él, entrelazando sus manos junto las suyas. Nassau comenzó a hacer las oraciones predilectas, mientras les pasaba dos copas de vino, junto sus manos y en cada una de ellas, dibujo un símbolo con hena, producto de la unión y respeto. El sacerdote dio sus últimas palabras y anuncio que ya estaban oficialmente unidos. Derramaron un poco de vino en la tierra, como muestra de fertilidad y tomaron completamente el vino.

Todos les aplaudieron, tanto Inutaisho como Kaliff estaban demasiado felices, pasaron hacia los jardines mientras que la música comenzaba a hacerse presente, distintos platillos estaban servidos para darle gusto a cualquiera, las bailarinas entretenían muchísimo a todos. Dástan y Jamil aplaudían y bailaban junto con las hermosas jovencitas, mientras que Kouga y Miroku se servían vino hasta acabarse completamente la copa causando carcajadas a Kagome y a Sango, la feliz pareja se lanzaban miradas de complicidad, mientras todos cenaban y compartían una gran festividad, los recién prometidos se escabulleron hacia la salida del castillo. Tenían ganas caminar mientras que se hacían uno que otro cariño.

Fue enorme su sorpresa al ver una gran cortina purpura tapar la entrada de donde estaba el claro, al entrar, se dieron cuenta que habían envuelto el lugar de manera circular con esa gran tela, tapando la vista de curiosos o infortunados. A pesar de que esa noche había luna menguante, los tenues rayos de la luna bañaban con su luz reflejando las ondas en el agua, las flores estaban adornadas con hermosas lámparas de papel que parecían estar salpicadas por todo el lugar, dando una iluminación extra, justamente en donde se encontraba la gran cama de flores, una hermosa colcha circular llena de cojines mullidos junto lienzos de seda y lino estaba colocada encima, era un ambiente maravilloso y lleno de romanticismo. También les habían dejado alimento y bebida por si se les ofrecía algo más.

-Es maravilloso…- murmuro tras soltar un suspiro.

-No más que tú.-

-Sesshoumaru yo…- él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, para después regalar una suave caricia a su rostro.

-Ahora estamos juntos… y lo que anhelo con todas mis fuerzas, es hacer el amor sin importar el mañana…-

Ante esta declaración, Rin comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y lentamente, los brazos de Sesshoumaru rodearon la estrecha cintura de la princesa, quien rodeo delicadamente su cuello con sus finos brazos. Con un tenue sonrojo, Rin se apodero de los labios del demonio, quien estrujaba su frágil cuerpo delicadamente, la lengua de Sesshoumaru pidió permiso para hacer de un beso mucho más profundo y sensual, ella lo acepto entrelazando su lengua con la de él, sintiendo como un calor familiar la invadía, pero esta vez, con mucho mas poder. Los pulmones de ambos exigían por oxigeno y se separaron con la respiración muy alterada, observándose fijamente para perderse dentro de los ojos del otro.

Las manos del Inu-youkai comenzaron a acariciar peligrosamente su cadera y junto con esta todas sus curvas, recibiendo como premio los sutiles suspiros de parte de su compañera. Un aroma de exquisitez infinita, altero los sentidos del príncipe a tal grado que su sangre demoniaca comenzó a bullir entre sus venas. Volvió al ataque con un beso de magnitudes placenteras, pero ahora cada una de sus manos se apoderó de un par de muslos que le pedían ser acariciados con lentitud, mientras que Rin metía las suyas dentro de su haori para acariciar un torso y pectorales muy bien marcados. El contacto de sus manos con su fría piel lo hicieron gruñir, ascendiendo la caricia a una cadera desnuda y suave, separaron sus labios ante un momento para degustar ese cuello que lo desquiciaba, el sabor a durazno y flores orientales se grabó en su boca mientras continuaba besando esa parte de su cuerpo. Las manos de la princesa desnudaron el torso de Sesshoumaru, mientras que él deshacía la túnica con verdadera maestría, sus garras reventaron las amarraduras de los lirios y ante su presencia, pudo deleitarse con la desnudez de Rin.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban ansiosa, quería detallar cada curva, grabar en las fibras de su mente la hermosura que desprendía la muchacha de la cual tercamente alejo de su vida y ahora la tenia de regreso. Los ojos ambarinos la recorrían con una admiración que la hacía regocijarse, se acercó

hacia él y junto con ayuda de las manos de Sesshoumaru logro desnudarlo. Nuevamente fundieron sus labios y una corriente poderosa de desato entre ellos al sentir su calor, caminaron lentamente para acostarse en la gran colcha, las garras del demonio estimulaban los pechos de Rin, tratando de no lastimarla, la respiración entre cortada de la mujer hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara rápido. Abandono la tarea de estimularla y empezó a esparcir besos al delicado vientre del cual prometió recorrer a besos, Rin por su parte, suspiraba y gemía, sentía que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, comenzó a sentirse húmeda y ese calor extraño continuaba ahí, tomo delicadamente el rostro del youkai para que la mirara fijamente. Sin decirse ni una palabra, el príncipe entendió, pero deseaba seguir explorándola, con mucho cuidado, se coloco encima de ella, rozándose involuntariamente, ambos gimieron ante ese leve contacto, estuvieron besándose y acariciándose por un buen momento antes proclamarse como un solo cuerpo y espíritu.

-…Sessh…-

-…Eres hermosa…-

Al momento de acariciar sus muslos, Rin comenzó a ponerse tensa, pero logro relajarla al momento de esparcir tiernos besos por todo su rostro, Sesshoumaru la sujeto de la cadera y lentamente, comenzó a entrar en ella, quien gimió con fuerza al sentirlo, conteniendo sus lagrimas se aferro de su espalda, tratando de ignorar la molestia que le provocaba el intruso.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí…-

Espero un instante mas y comenzó a moverse, dando paso a que el molesto dolor solo se volviera pasajero, Rin acariciaba su espalda mientras besaba el cuello con lentitud, tornando la respiración del demonio más agitada, era una sensación verdaderamente placentera, y más cuando observaba como su mujer lo disfrutaba tanto, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru la estaba volviendo completamente loca, dando paso a que le arrebatara un apasionado beso del cual no tardaron en corresponderle. Comenzó a embestirla con algo de rapidez, pero esta vez, Rin se dejo de inhibiciones y sin separarse, él se sentó colocándola a horcajadas para así poder estrujar levemente sus glúteos, ella disfrutaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo, así que se dio la tarea de mordisquear y arañar sus hombros levemente, arrancando roncos gemidos por parte de Sesshoumaru, después de cierto tiempo, un cosquilleo se estanco en el vientre de Rin aferrándose a los omóplatos del demonio, al notarlo, el príncipe comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido, hasta que una poderosa corriente se libero entre ellos haciéndolos gemir con fuerza mientras se abrazaban, el hundió su rostro en su cuello y mientras lo besaba, incrusto sus colmillos en éste.

Rin soltó lagrimas de felicidad y se dieron un beso impregnado de ternura y sobre todo el amor, ella sintió un cálido liquido esparcirse dentro de ella, y recordó que Su'ud le había comentado, con mucho cuidado, él salió de su cuerpo atrayéndola para poder tenerla junto a su cuerpo. Se quedaron acostados entre esas mullidas almohadas, admirando el gran manto de estrellas.

-Eres lo más importante de toda mi vida…- Susurró mientras besaba la coronilla de su mujer.

- me hace tan feliz que al fin estemos juntos, nunca pensé que…- pero antes de que acabara, fue interrumpida por un apasionante beso.

- ¿Con esto podríamos decir que sí está pasando de verdad?- ambos estallaron en carcajadas. ¡Se veía tan hermoso sin esa frialdad característica en él! Pero así fue como lo conoció y así también lo amaba.

- Si, tú también eres lo más importante para mí. Gracias por permitirme hacerte feliz, te lo voy a recompensar.-

- Y sé muy bien cómo quiero que me recompenses, preciosa.-

Con actitud muy cariñosa, se envolvieron entre los lienzos de lino sin dejar de mirarse, ella quedo encima de su cuerpo y entre besos y caricias Rin le dijo lo que ansiaba escuchar.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…- Cuando estaba dispuesta a volver a besarlo, él desvió sus labios hacia su oído, su cálido aliento chocaba contra el punto más vulnerable de su cuello, haciéndola respirar entre cortadamente y suplicarle que comenzara a tocarla.

-Yo también te amo… Rin.-

Dejándose llevar por la pasión, comenzaron con una nueva ronda de amor y deseo, en donde nada era más importante que estar juntos sin pensar en los demás. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban fuertemente, los únicos testigos de tan hermoso acto fueron la naturaleza y el mar de sabanas en las que se habían perdido.

"_**Oyendo las palabras de amor que salen de tu ternura, sintiendo las caricias que regalan tus manos generosas, amándote como nadie te amo jamás...así seré feliz.**_

_**Sentí que el cielo eras tú, que mi vida solo pasa por ti, que mis labios necesitan besarte, que mis manos pertenecen a tu piel, que mis ojos solo pueden mirarte a ti, que mi sonrisa es tuya...**_

_**Y que mi corazón solo puede enamorarse de ti."**_

_***oOo Sesshoumaru's thougths oOo***_

_**

* * *

**_****

Holaaa ^^ ¿¡COMO HAN ESTADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! De antemano, quisiera agradecerles a todas por visitar y dejar reviews, en verdad me halagan! Ahora que ya estoy dentro de la escuela me resulto imposible poder consentrarme en acabar el capitulo ya qe recien recien de qe estaba pisando la escuela, PUM! TT_TT tarea a horrores! Pero aqi esta otro chapter mas y ojala que les guste! Tambien les dejo un pensamiento de Sesshoumaru xD Mi vida hermosa, qiero uno como ese! xD

No es un lemmon demasiado sucio, pero a mi me encanto :D Es tierno y asi, y waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! LO ADORE 3

Le mando un gran abrazote y un besote a mi queridisima amiga KaitouLucifer: Espero qe te guste amiga! Lo hice pensando en tu posible opinion :D Tu review me inspiro para poder crear la magia! xD Eres excelentisima amiga y ya veras que muy pronto podre actualizar mucho mas rapido! Te quiero!

**Tserena Tsukino Chiba: No te alteres hermosisima, tambien Inu y la Kagome tendran lo suyito xD. Tu tranqis qe aqi yo le dare su sorpresita hahahahahaha**

****Megara-1307: Espero qe te guste tambien a ti! Y aqi stoy de nuevo con mi actualizacioon :D 

Pff! en fin, si no hay mas reviews NO hay chapter continuo... O.O hasta creen que las voy a dejar asi, las y los adoro! Gracias por su hermosisimo apoyo!

Bien, tarea realizada! y Recuerden... Los sueños siempre se cumpleen!

Bye! Vero-SesshKing


	11. Fuego

"**Fuego"**

Los rayos del sol descubrieron a dos amantes que se encontraban enlazados entre un mar de sábanas blancas, el mecer del viento revolvía las flores liberando el sutil olor en el ambiente, unos ojos esmeraldas pestañearon soñolientos, lentamente se sentó para admirar a la imponente figura que dormía a su lado. En su rostro había un semblante de paz, su corazón latió con fuerza al descubrir que él la llamaba entre sueños, pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, regalando una suave caricia que lo hizo suspirar. Cerro sus ojos para pasar sus manos por su cuello tratando de eliminar una leve molestia, pero recordó que Sesshoumaru la había marcado; suspiro y trato de levantarse, pero unos brazos la tumbaron de nuevo a que se acostara. Anoche, los dos se dejaron llevar por toda la pasión y ese amor que no creían tenerse por sí mismos, y que en alguna otra ocasión, ella trato por evadir y resistirse ante cualquier señalamiento de éstos. Los hermosos ojos ámbar la miraron con ternura, mientras que ella se dejaba envolver de nuevo en su calor, sus garras delineaban sutilmente el rostro de su hembra.

Se había sentido el ser más afortunado y sobretodo feliz al haber recuperado lo que necesitaba y su terco orgullo no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Recordó las sabias palabras de su padre, al fin tenía alguien a quien proteger y por quien luchar. Tan solo recordar el cómo fue que su niña pequeña se convirtió en una verdadera belleza, producía que su sangre se calentara, anoche por fin pudo ver a Rin en su verdadera naturaleza: Dulce, hermosa, apasionada, y sobre todo, MUJER. No había nada que hiciera juego con su manera de ser, el calor y aroma que desprendía su cuerpo lo enloquecía a tal grado de aturdirlo. La sentó en su regazo, logrando que le diera la espalda, separo su cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a repartir delicados besos en toda la extensión de su nuca, dando paso a que Rin se dejara llevar por la placentera sensación.

-Eres un demonio muy travieso ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿En serio? Porque tu anoche no pensabas lo mismo…- Sonrió al ver el rostro teñido de su mujer en rojo.

-Pero gracias a eso, logre sorprenderte amor.- bromeó tratando de sonar orgullosa.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste.- con la punta de sus garras, giro delicadamente el rostro de Rin, logrando que lo viera por encima del hombro.

-¿Eres feliz?-

-Más que nunca, he de confesar que desde que cumpliste los 17 años en adelante no podía dejar de mirarte, al principio me frustraba, porque tenía… miedo, de que tu no sintieras lo mismo que yo y obligarte a ser mi mujer, tu olor es excitante, y tu cuerpo… me encantas.- Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco ante las palabras de su pareja.

-Sesshoumaru…-

Se miraron por un largo tiempo antes de darse un cálido beso, el cual comenzó a tornarse un poco más apasionado y demandante, rompieron el beso para tomar unas túnicas que les habían dejado para cubrir su desnudez y se aceraron hacia las bandejas para desayunar tranquilamente. Al terminar, no pudieron contener las ganas de meterse al agua del hermoso claro, jugaron por un par de minutos, continuaron llenándose de besos y caricias para entregarse de nuevo al amor ante los refulgentes rayos del sol.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

En el palacio persa, Kagome caminaba de lado a lado en su habitación, pues en la boda de su hermana, Kouga y Miroku empezaron a soltar un gran secreto que permanecía oculto dentro del corazón de Inuyasha, era obvio que ellos dos se habían dejado seducir por el alcohol, pero algo dentro su alma le decía que podía ser verdad. Cerró los ojos tratando de desaparecer toda la conversación, pero le fue imposible ya que la azoto de tal manera que creyó haberla revivido al instante.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Entre bailarinas y grandes jarras llenas de vino, Kouga y Miroku brindaban y aplaudían ante tal espectáculo, se abrazaron como hermanos mientras dejaban que el líquido se escurriera de las comisuras de sus labios. Ajenos ante la presencia de Sango y Kagome, empezaron a hablar._

_-¿Y dónde está el inepto de la bestia?-_

_-Pues… dijo que vendría con nosotros. Pero creo que se rezago a buscar un obsequio digno de Kagome.-_

_-Bestia inútil… si yo hubiese sido él, no habría dejado que Kagome me dejara… primero dejaba que mi enemigo me matara antes de verla partir.-_

_-Pues se dedico día y noche a buscarla. Y caminando sobre la aldea, una niña se le acerco avisándole que Kagome se había alejado de aquí. Deberías haberle visto la cara a ese hanyou orgulloso.-_

_-¿Se puso a llorar?- bromeo el demonio lobo._

_-Pues… la anciana Kaede lo regaño, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se parecía a, bueno tu sabes, Inuyasha rugió alejándose de ahí gritando que la princesa era mejor que la sacerdotisa. La quijada de Kaede se tenso y sin más entro a la cabaña. Se fue junto con Sesshoumaru al enterarse de que Rin también había huido del palacio, no descansó, una de mis hijas lo encontró sentado entre las ramas de la copa de un roble y su semblante reflejaba una enorme tristeza y dolor. Pero eso le pasó por amargado y orgulloso.-_

_-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando ellas regresaron?-_

_-Nadie tuvo la suerte de verlo totalmente vulnerable, destazo demasiados arboles por el gran tormento de culpabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Kouga, ¿Te acuerdas cuando Kikyou murió?- el aludido asintió- No sé si la Señorita Kagome te lo habrá comentado, pero Inuyasha le echo la culpa de la muerte de esa mujer. Cuando se entero que ella dejo a su propia familia por quedarse con él, y más cuando se entero de que ella estaba enamorada, su mundo se vino abajo, había tomado la libertad de mandarle a retratar muchas pinturas y sobre todo mando a que le hicieran varios kimonos, pues él estaba seguro de que ella volvería a su lado, y seria para siempre._

_Recordare muy bien ese día en el que me dijo que la amaba más que a su propia vida…-_

_-Espero que la bestia la sepa hacerla feliz, pues de no ser así, te prometo que le partiré todos los huesos antes de que puedan regenerarse.-_

_Continuaron bebiendo a grandes cantidades ese líquido oscuro, dejando a una princesa con el pulso demasiado acelerado. Su completo estado de ebriedad les hizo soltar más de lo debido, antes de que pudiera sonrojarse más de la cuenta, choco con unos ojos color topacio la recorrían descaradamente, haciendo que volteara repentinamente hacia su mejor amiga._

_END-FLASHBACK_

Los gritos de alegría por parte de unas gemelas muy coquetas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, rápidamente fue a arreglarse, al mirar de nuevo por la ventana, un hanyou caminaba pacíficamente hacia la entrada al lado de su padre, notó algo diferente en su rostro. Yaiza la apresuro, y bajaron a recibirlos en compañía de su padre. Nassau y los otros sacerdotes observaban detenidamente al príncipe, especulando que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas de ver a la princesa, Kagome apareció y le dio un fuerte abrazo, tardaron en soltarse hasta que las intrépidas gemelitas les hacían burla, dejándolos totalmente sonrojados. Pensando que iban a pasar una agradable mañana, uno de los sirvientes se le acerco al Rey con un papiro, al terminar de leerlo, suspiro desganado.

-¿Qué sucede Padre?-

-En realidad no quieres saberlo hija.-

-¿Tiene que ver con la Realeza de Asiria?-

-Si, tienen mucha curiosidad respecto a las nuevas tierras en donde nos hemos establecido. Mi medio hermano Salim me ha informado que hay muchas guerrillas en la frontera de Persia y Macedonia-

-¿En verdad?- el asombro de Kagome era bastante.

-Sí, y su hija vendrá a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo.- su semblante era de consternación.

-Perdón por lo que diré Padre, pero, la princesa de Asiria ha tenido muchos altercados con mi hermana y no quiero que ella interfiera en su vida, ya sabes cómo es.-

-Pues no creo que suceda, Rin y Sesshoumaru tendrán su palacio dentro de unos días.- soltó Inuyasha con familiaridad.

-Estas en lo correcto Príncipe, pero cuando la conozca, vera de lo que he hablado.-

Kagome acaricio el muslo del medio demonio por debajo de una sabana, al sentir el roce de sus dedos, el solo disimulo mientras posaba sus labios en la gran copa de vino. Sus ojos topacio la miraban desconcertado y en el rostro ella había una sonrisa de burla, mientras los demás seguían disfrutando del desayuno, él se retiro para pensar cómo iba a castigar la "insolencia" de la Princesa.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Yaiza corrió presurosamente hacia el Rey para avisarle que su hija y el Príncipe Sesshoumaru habían regresado. Los recibieron entre grandes muestras de cariño, mientras se sentaban junto a ellos, pudieron observar el tenue moretón en el cuello de la mujer. Nassau se le acerco a Kaliff para explicarle el porqué. En una tarde agradable, las hermanas se fueron a conversar dejando a los hombres en una conversación de guerra. Emocionada, Kagome empezó a preguntarle muchas cosas en cuanto a su noche de bodas, su hermana le contestaba entre carcajadas y una que otra sonrisita nerviosa.

-¡Hay Rin! Estoy muy feliz por ti… y se nota que ese orgulloso youkai esta perdidamente enamorado de ti. Pero, antes de que me contestes, necesito contarte algo de lo que mi padre acaba de anunciar.-

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Pues… la hija del Rey Salim va a venir a vivir por un tiempo en el Castillo.- La reacción de la Princesa fue de horror.

-¿¡QUE!-

-Hermanita, no podemos hacer nada al respecto, además es parte de su familia.-

-Pues… espero que esta cómoda… pero no le asignen mis aposentos, es lo único que les pido.-

Y entre risas y bromas, se perdieron en una larga charla.

Por la noche, Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban dando un paseo por los alrededores del Palacio Persa, mientras disfrutaban de una tranquila noche, Inutaisho y Kaliff los llevaron a mostrarles el regalo que les tenían a ambos. Rin se quedo estupefacta al divisar un enorme palacio en colores claros, las esquinas del finísimo tejado estaba bañado en oro, resaltando la bella estructura. Todas las diferentes alas del castillo eran bastante amplias y fácil podían caber más de cincuenta personas, un enorme jardín sobresalía al frente del ala Este, fijándose en que bien podía tener un gran parecido con un lugar muy especial, una hermosa fuente también adornaba el centro del lugar y no lo dudo ni un instante, era la réplica exacta del claro, pero con la simple diferencia de que era una simple decoración. Ambas culturas estaban mezcladas como símbolo de que ése palacio era de Sesshoumaru, quien además de adquirir las Tierras del Oeste, tenía ya una gran importancia en el circulo Persa. En el centro de la fachada, una gran Luna Menguante plateada resaltaba en todo su esplendor, al igual que estaba plasmada en la entrada principal de los portones de madera, el brazo del demonio rodeo su cintura mientras continuaban admirando el lugar. Los dos reyes explicaron que aun no terminaban de acondicionarla, pero que terminarían dentro de dos días.

Agradecieron ante el impresionante regalo y envueltos por la brisa nocturna, Sesshoumaru levitó hacia el Palacio de su padre, metiéndose a sus aposentos junto con su mujer. Era una noche especial y llena de amor, ella no dejaba de admirar el color de sus ojos, pues su penetrante y hermosa mirada la quemaban de tal manera que la quemaban como si de flamas amarillas se trataran y pensaba muchas cosas "indebidas". Abrió las vestiduras del futon y se acostaron lo más cerca que sus cuerpos les permitieron. Envueltos en un gran beso, las traviesas manos de Sesshoumaru desamarraron el nudo de la fina yukata que cubría a Rin, quien tomo una de sus manos para que acariciara uno de sus muslos, mientras ella se dedicaba a mordisquear el labio inferior de su pareja, el demonio tocaba sensualmente su espalda, recorriéndola con la garra del dedo índice.

-Sesshoumaru… tal vez y ya lo has escuchado demasiado pero, te amo con todo mi corazón.- susurro sobre sus labios, mientras él le daba un delicado beso.

-Y yo con toda mi alma hermosa.- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella.

-Sessh… ¿en verdad me quieres?- él pudo notar el nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo, la separo un poco y cautelosamente pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-

Ella se levanto, caminando hacia el gran ventanal que había en la habitación, sus ojos se perdieron en la claridad de la Luna, mientras que él observaba detenidamente todo movimiento suyo.

-Una de las princesas del Reino vecino vendrá a quedarse con mi padre por un tiempo, al parecer hay problemas y le pidieron a mi padre protegerla…- ella volteo a verlo, quien le abrió los brazos para sentarla en su regazo que desde su partida no podía disfrutar, la princesa escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sesshoumaru, acomodándola de una manera en donde el pudiese abrazar su estrecha cintura.

-¿Tienes miedo de que me interese en la fulana esa?-la hermosa risa de él retumbo en sus oídos, tranquilizándola un poco.- yo solamente tengo ojos para ti, eres mi vida.-

"_-Eso espero-"_pensó.

Se despidieron tiernamente con un beso y durmieron abrazados. El caos apenas estaba por comenzar.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

2 semanas después…..

La infinita cantidad de muebles y objetos para adornar el castillo de la Luna Menguante, los sirvientes y compañía mantenían todo en orden antes de que sus dueños llegaran a habitarla. Los jardineros y personal de los exteriores mantenían con estricta disciplina todas las órdenes establecidas, unos retoques más en cada salón y quedaría perfecto. Rin se encontraba muy sonriente platicando con las gemelitas de Sango, se retiraron al ver a su esposo acercarse hacia ella y plantarle un beso que la dejo sin respiración, se volteo para mirarlo y los sentidos finamente agudizados del Príncipe notaron que su exquisito aroma se estaba volviendo un poco más fuerte, iban a darse un delicado beso, pero una criada youkai corrió hacia ellos interrumpiéndolos, ésta se disculpo y aviso que el Rey Persa deseaba su presencia ante la llegada de la Princesa de Asiria, regreso a sus deberes dejando a la pareja sola.

-Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien.-

-Eso espero, pero mientras la princesa hace acto de presencia ¿Quieres ir a conocer nuestro nuevo hogar?-

-…Suena bastante tentador…- dijo fingiendo estar pensativo. –Pero yo tengo un lugar en especial que quisiera conocer.- Ella solo estallo en risas rodeándole el cuello para darle un beso.

Se retiraron hacia los jardines, Inutaisho y Kazumi los observaban con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el General no veía la hora en la cual su castillo estuviera repleto de pequeños guerreritos y hermosas princesitas. La anciana demonio empezó a arreglar las cosas de Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Cerró la puerta corrediza de su habitación, al darse la vuelta, un sentimiento extraño se estancó en su pecho. Una presencia bastante pesada estaba acercándose, rogó a Kami-sama de que no pasara nada. Sin contar que un huracán estaba a punto de desatarse.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Dástan y Jamil estaban conversando con Kagome, tenían que partir hacia Arabia, ya que su país los necesitaban, se dieron un gran abrazo, hasta que Dástan se le acerco y le entrego un cofre pequeño en sus manos.

-Esto es para Rin, por favor, quisiera que se lo entregaras.-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.- no pudo evitar reprimir lagrimas de tristeza, ya que tenía miedo de que él o Jamil pudiesen salir heridos.

-Las quiero y cuídense por favor.-

Los vio subir en los barcos y zarparon, se fue presurosa hacia el castillo Persa y se topo con Inuyasha. Recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana y un color rojo tiño sus mejillas de rojo, pero este se intensifico aun mas al sentirse acorralada por él, su respiración comenzó a volverse aun más rápida, pues sintió como redujo el espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y tomándola fieramente de la cintura, apreso los labios de Kagome entre los suyos, mientras ella le respondió de una manera atrevida y furtiva. Sus delicadas manos se sujetaron de los hombros del hanyou, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver cómo la mujer le correspondió, lentamente se separaron con la respiración muy agitada, sus ojos cafés estaban dilatados, sintió varios escalofríos recorrerla toda y en la cara de Inuyasha había una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Inuyasha?-

-¿Es que acaso no conoces lo que es un beso? Porque si quieres… puedo enseñarte lo que es.-

-Eres un atrevido ¿Te lo comente alguna vez?-

-No, pero debías pagar muy caro por tu insolencia.- Ella se rió al recordar lo de esta mañana.

-Así que se trataba de eso… pues si de eso se trata, espero hacer de verdad muchas cosas para que me sigas besando de esa manera.- Inuyasha solamente sonrió.

Su suave aroma a vainilla y flor de loto habían cautivado sus sentidos, y comprendió esa vez que vio a su hermano aspirar el aire en los campos de flores, la tomo de la mano y la acompaño a su hogar. Todos corrieron a arreglarse y a ponerse presentables ante la desconocida.

Las puertas del hogar de Kaliff se abrieron de par en par para recibir a una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos color azul resaltados por una gruesa línea negra sobre sus parpados y de labios exageradamente rojos, sus vestimentas eran de cierto modo vulgar, pues el sujetador y la falda se encontraban peligrosamente ceñidos hacia sus curvas, resaltándolas de una manera exagerada. Todos la reverenciaron y ella no se inmuto en agradecerlo, abrazo a su tío con mucho cariño y la condujeron a sus aposentos. La mujer inspeccionaba con cierta indiferencia la habitación asignada.

-Espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado Savannah…-

-Gracias tío, es de cierto modo acogedor… ¿Por qué no me muestras los alrededores? De seguro este lugar ha de tener algo interesante.-

Algo ofuscado por la actitud de su sobrina, salió y mostro todas y cada una de las habitaciones, también se tomo la molestia de mostrarle el exterior del palacio, Savannah aun no salía de su asombro. Rin y Sesshoumaru ya habían llegado al palacio persa y estaban caminando entre las flores, se encontraron y el rey disculpo educadamente.

-Lo siento, fui un desconsiderado pero ella es mi hija Rin.- la ojiazul volteo a verla con gesto burlón y ninguna de las dos se reverencio.

-Veo que has mejorado… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

-Es un placer volverte a ver Savannah…- contesto Rin irónicamente. Kaliff suspiro, Savannah se quedo estupefacta al ver a esa imponente figura que expelía masculinidad.

-Y él es el Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- Una sonrisa felina se poso sobre los labios de la "invitada", ante eso, Rin contuvo la respiración tratando de no explotar e irse encima de esa… mujer.

-No pensé que tuvieses mas visitas aquí, tío.- Una mirada coqueta fue brindada al peli plateado, quien se quedo estupefacto, la reacción de su mujer lo había confundido, pero lo que nunca se espero fue que Savannah ignorara por completo a Rin mientras se aproximaba a su cuerpo, las facciones de Sesshoumaru se crisparon ante el atrevimiento de la princesa Asiria. Savannah estaba realmente cautivada de ese ser, un tirón por parte del Rey hizo que mantuviera una distancia prudente.

-No es una visita sobrina mía, él es dueño de estas tierras y esposo de Rin.- La sorpresa impacto de golpe en Savannah. Con altivez, se dirigió al príncipe, y tocando provocativamente sus labios, hizo contacto con esas gemas amarillas.

-Seria un verdadero placer estar desposada con un hombre maravilloso… si busca a una segunda esposa estoy aquí para servirle, mi Señor.-

-Por suerte ella es la única que llena todas mis expectativas, aunque gracias por la oferta.- Rin sonrió a sus anchas al escuchar lo que él había dicho.

La Asiria se sintió ofendida y se retiro junto con su tío. Después de terminar de mostrarle el castillo, la nueva habitante se fue a dar un baño, se arreglo como era costumbre y de mala gana, le pidió a una criada acercase. Pregunto todo acerca de Sesshoumaru, al obtener por fin algunas respuestas y todas a su favor, decidió salir a los jardines. Dispuesta a hacer conversación con el hermoso príncipe, unas risas la distrajeron y más grande se hizo su enojo al ver a éste llenando de besos el cuello de Rin. Bufó exasperada y continuo caminando, pero sus ojos también divisaron a Kagome que iba agarrada de la mano a un humano con orejas de perro, aunque el cuerpo del propietario de la Luna estaba muy bien para su pervertida mente, el de ese sujeto tampoco se quedaba muy atrás. Avanzo a saludar a la princesa, Inuyasha pudo percibir la tensión de su futura mujer, pero también un escrutinio por parte de la desconocida.

-¡Perdón! Soy una maleducada, Príncipe Inuyasha, ella es Savannah, es la hija de un mandatario importante en Asiria.-

-Que gusto conocerla.- atinó a decir el hanyou mientras le ofrecía cordialmente una mano, al tomar su mano, Savannah acaricio sugestivamente el dorso, incomodándolo un poco.

-El gusto es todo mío, ¿También eres Príncipe de este maravilloso lugar?-

-Así es, junto a mi hermano cuidamos estas tierras como nuestro padre lo indico.-

-Ya veo… seria un entero placer que me acompañara a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la zona, ¿Le interesa?- Kagome estaba hiperventilando del coraje al ver como ese estúpido estaba por caer ante la "telaraña" de esa mujer.

-Podría ser en otro momento, saldré a dar un paseo con la Princesa Kagome y sería muy descortés de mi parte no cumplir con mi palabra.-

-¡Vaya! dos rechazos en un día, espero que en verdad sepa cumplir con su palabra, ya que deseo llevarme una buena impresión de usted.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, Inuyasha tragó espeso.

-Y así va a ser.-

Moviendo provocativamente las caderas en su caminar, se dio media vuelta y doblo hacia un pasillo, dejándolo realmente estupefacto, tardo en volver en sí para toparse con la figura realmente molesta de Kagome. Quiso tomar una de sus manos, pero fue apartado bruscamente.

Adivinando su molestia, se acerco con cautela antes de sentir un golpe por parte de ella.

-Solo traté de ser amable, no es algo por lo que debas enfadarte.-

-No estoy enfadada por eso… no puedo creer que en verdad te hayas tomado la molestia de acompañar a esa pesada.-

-¿Tanto te incomoda su estadía aquí?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no viste como te estaba mirando? Oh, pero claro que no, estabas tan entretenido viendo su sugerente escote para darte cuenta…- farfulló.

-¿¡Como puedes ponerte de esa manera si sabes que yo te quiero a ti!- dijo exasperado.

-¡Pues cuando se fue por donde vino te quedaste estupefacto al ver su caminar!- chilló

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de _esa _ya que no lo vale, solo nos vamos a enojar.-

-Yo _ya _estoy enojada.-

-Pues ahora veras como te voy a quitar ese enojo, ven acá.-

Sin poder replicar, sus labios fueron atrapados por un apasionado beso, caminaron hacia una habitación vacía, perdiéndose dentro de ésta. Ninguno de ellos dos se dejo ver dentro de un largo tiempo.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Una gran Luna estaba en lo alto del cielo acompañado de un hermoso manto lleno de estrellas, iluminaban cada extensión de todo el lugar, pero los rayos lunares impactaban sobre la gran placa de Luna menguante. Los sirvientes comenzaron a alumbrar los jardines con antorchas y lámparas de vidrio quebrado, en el ambiente se podía percibir el olor del incienso quemado. En los aposentos reales, Sesshoumaru estaba disfrutando de las caricias que le daba su mujer, admirar su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo era un deleite, ya que traía puesto una túnica delgada de lino transparentando toda su anatomía, su sangre fluía con exagerada rapidez ante tanta belleza acumulada, nunca iba a deshacerse de la imagen de ella cuando estaba tomando un baño, deseaba sentirla, necesitaba hacerle el amor, su aroma lo estaba aniquilando, en cierto modo se había intensificado y eso lo dejo completamente deseoso, mientras se colocaba encima de Rin, sus manos acariciaron los muslos internos sin olvidarse de atender también a sus pechos, ella gemía con fuerza al momento que también acariciaba la espalda baja y glúteos de su demonio, ésta acción había erguido aun más la imponente erección, desesperados, se ayudaron mutuamente para subir la falda de la túnica y lentamente él se hundió dentro de ella. Rin ahogo un gemido y comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, la cálida estreches de la princesa envolvió su miembro sintiéndose en la gloria, entreabrió un poco sus ojos para observar los gestos de Rin, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, con su garra índice, reventó las amarraduras de las mangas y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. El obligó a que le diera la espalda para volver a entrar en ella, sus suaves gemidos eran música para su agudísimo oído, y se volvieron más intensos cuando sus dos manos estrujaban los senos con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, ella se dejaba hacer sin desatender las caricias que le eran otorgadas, mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior, sin imaginarse que esos gestos y suaves quejidos que daba encendían el libido de Sesshoumaru, las masculinas manos sujetaron las caderas de Rin con algo de fuerza, abrumada por la sensación, atrajo el rostro del youkai con una de sus manos para darle un beso con pasión y vehemencia. Un cosquilleo intenso se estanco en su vientre anunciándole que estaba a punto de acabar, después de un corto tiempo, Rin gimió fuertemente al momento que la increíble sensación llamada orgasmo relajo todo su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru rugió aun mas fuerte al sentir cómo las paredes de su cavidad apretaban su miembro, desbordándose unos minutos después que ella. Con la respiración demasiado entre cortada, se separaron para acostarse abrazados, disfrutando del calor mutuo. El aire que entraba por los enormes ventanales les revolvía los cabellos y refrescaba toda la habitación.

-¿Entonces te gustó nuestra habitación?-

-Si… hay una cama demasiado cómoda para hacerte el amor como a mí me gusta, está todo perfecto.-Ella solamente comenzó a reírse por sus ocurrencias.

-Te amo…- Rin paso su mano con cuidado por su mejilla, sintiéndola tibia y suave.

-Y yo más a ti.- su corazón se hincho feliz al escuchar sus palabras. En verdad lo amaba tal y como era, pero esta faceta le encantaba.

Se dejo vencer por el sueño entre los brazos de su amante, Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de acostarse, en la habitación se encontraba la paz y solo se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Rin. Lentamente, se dejo envolver por el sueño mientras la tranquilidad reinaba sobre el palacio de la Luna Menguante.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

En el palacio Persa.

Una voluptuosa mujer se paseaba por su habitación, los hombres de cabello plateado habían despertado el deseo que en Asiria no había sentido antes de su llegada. Se sentía totalmente acalorada al pensar en el de orejas de perro, se imagino cómo sería ser acariciada por Inuyasha, pero quien le había robado el aliento fue Sesshoumaru, sin duda alguna Rin había sido una afortunada al casarse con él, y eso le revolvió por completo las viseras. Llamaron a su puerta, ella indico que pasaran. Un soldado extremadamente guapo y varonil comenzó a besar el cuello de Savannah lujuriosamente, mientras sonreía con coquetería, al momento en el que el soldado empezó a manosear sus partes íntimas, miro hacia la flama de las velas, que tenían un color amarillo ante el reflejo de la noche.

"_-Ese color ambarino de sus ojos me erizo por completo la piel como nunca pensé que algún hombre haría, yo se que ellos tienen algo en especial. Inuyasha aprenderá a tocar a una mujer verdadera… pero el propietario de la luna, me dejo completamente extasiada…._

_Muy pronto estarás entre mis brazos… Sesshoumaru… muy pronto…-"_

_

* * *

_

** ^^**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho su paciente espera! Creanme que estuve sufriendo interminablemente porque mis tareas no me dejaban echar volar mi imaginacioon! T_TT sufri como no tienen una ideaa! Pues el capitulo de hoy lo llame FUEGO porque me parecio algo logico, ya que nuestro BOMBONSOTEEE anda bien qerendon cn nuestra pequeña ENEMIGA Rin hahahah ok no :D le tengo envidia de la buenaa! **

**Un saludote enorme aaaaa :**

**KaitouLucifer: AMIGAAA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! TE MEGA QUIERO! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CHAPTER DE HOY! TE QUIERO UN BUEEEN! GRACIAS TODO TE LO DEBO A TI.**

**Megara-1307****: Espero qe te guste este chapteer! saludoos.**

**sakuraflower94: ****Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que tambien te gustee! **

**tserena tsukino chiba:**** Estoy preparando el momento en dondee ellos se entreeegan cn todoo! Un saludotee!**

**Y a todos qe se toman el tiempo de leer y no dar reviews gracias tmbn! Bueno, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias e ideas! Gracias por todo en verdad de todo corazoon! Se les qiere**

**By: Vero-SesshKing**


	12. Tormentas

"**Tormentas"**

Se despertó pestañeando algo confundida, miro hacia todos lados reconociendo que no estaba en su habitación, al momento de querer levantarse, observo que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, se cubrió con el lienzo de tela purpura y al volverse a mover, noto como unas orejitas de perro y cabello plateado estaban regadas por toda la superficie. Inuyasha dormía plácidamente a su lado, dándole la espalda. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los recuerdos volvieron hacia ella con gran violencia.

_FLASH-BACK_

_-yo ya estoy molesta…-_

_-Pues ahora veras como te voy a quitar ese enojo, ven acá.-_

_Sin poder replicar, sus labios fueron atrapados por un apasionado beso, caminaron hacia una habitación vacía, perdiéndose dentro de ésta. La pego sin nada de delicadeza hacia la puerta, Kagome seguía dejando que Inuyasha invadiera su espacio personal, sus labios eran realmente deliciosos, y el calor que transmitían sus labios hacia su cuerpo lograba relajarla, entre jadeos, lo empujo un poco para ver su rostro. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada y sus labios totalmente rojos e hinchados. Él comenzó a mordisquear sensualmente su labio inferior, para volver a atacarla con un beso fiero, ella atino a agarrarse de sus hombros pues sus piernas temblaban, con una facilidad inimaginable, la desnudó con mucha rapidez, acto seguido, sus ropas cayeron al suelo, caminando torpemente, se dejaron caer entre grandes lienzos de tela y lino, para así, darle rienda suelta a su pasión. Sus cuerpos llenos de besos y caricias se transformaron en uno solo, sus almas se conectaron. Al momento de mirarse a los ojos, una intensa oleada de placer los sacudió anunciándoles que el momento había terminado._

_-te amo Kagome… y ahora eres mía…- hundió su rostro hasta su cuello y morderla._

_-yo también te amo…-_

_END-FLASHBACK_

Se cubrió como pudo, mientras que pasaba un lienzo de su improvisado vestido por su marca, Inuyasha la vio vestirse con rapidez, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en su palacio y el también comenzó a vestirse presurosamente. Cuidando de que nadie los viera, salieron sigilosamente hacia los jardines, pero una voz los hizo correr hacia los jardines y tumbarse sobre la hierba fresca.

Al notar que la voz transcurrió con prisa, solamente se rieron, como si de una travesura se tratara.

Se fueron a la orilla de la playa y se quedaron abrazados viendo como los rayos del sol los bañaban a los dos.

-¿Sabes algo, Kagome?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Haré las cosas de una manera más formal.-

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó y entre lágrimas lo abrazo dándole infinitamente las gracias.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la llegada de la princesa, la cual fue una total controversia, ya que su coquetería tenía alborotados tanto a los sirvientes del castillo persa como a los distintos youkais que venían del Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste.

Se celebraron muchas festividades después de la boda de su hermana, pero la más importante fue cuando Inuyasha había pedido a la hija mayor del Rey persa en matrimonio, su castillo estaba finamente adornado en flores y la música sonaba fuerte y alegremente. Quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer enfadar a la feliz pareja, fue la Princesa Savannah, si de alguna manera se le podía llamar así, fue a felicitar al hanyou y de cierta manera, comenzó a acariciar descaradamente toda la espalda baja y varias personas se dieron cuenta de las atrevidas caricias sintiéndose un poco incómodos, este se erizo y rodeo a la castaña para deshacer su "abrazo". Kagome estaba saludando a todos los invitados de la caravana de los demonios y cuando volteo a ver a su prometido, se disculpo amablemente y salió corriendo del salón del castillo persa y se perdió dentro de los jardines que ahora, eran más extensos. Inuyasha salió tras de ella y la viró para que pudiese verla.

-Kagome, mi amor mírame.-

-¿Por qué estabas rodeando a esa mujer?-

-Se acercó para felicitarme, pero nunca me espere que sería capaz de estarme toqueteando.-

-Fácil decirlo cuando se trata de ustedes… quisiera ver tu expresión al verme abrazada de Kouga.-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, porque te juro que lo mato… tú eres solamente mía.-

-Pues entonces tú también serás mío y de nadie más… ¿Entendido?-

-Lo que tú digas, Princesa… ahora vámonos de aquí ¿sí?-

Cuando entraron de nuevo, la gran sonrisa de Savannah se había borrado al ver como Kagome e Inuyasha se besaban ante la mirada de todos, volteó a mirar hacia el propietario de la media luna y su coraje creció con mayor intensidad al verlo mordisqueando el cuello de su mujer en un lugar menos concurrido de gente, sin disculparse, su única dama de compañía la siguió hasta su habitación. Éste no fue uno de sus mejores días, pero mañana se las iba a cobrar.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Rin se levanto muy temprano dispuesta a darse un baño, limpio su cuerpo con esmero y envuelta en una gran toalla, paso a los amplios vestidores tomando una yukata roja, anudo los cordones y salió a ver si su esposo ya se había levantado, mayor fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo acostado. Pensativa, tomo la peineta que le había regalado y se dio la tarea de peinar su hermosa melena azabache, al momento de colocarse un aceite en el cabello, la voz de su marido sonó cerca de las habitaciones. Volteo a ver el hermoso rostro varonil que la escrudiñaba a detalle y lo saludo entusiasmada. Se dejo envolver por sus brazos y le dio un beso con cariño.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, ¿Quieres venir?-

-Me encantaría, pero recuerda que necesito cumplir mis obligaciones como tu mujer… un palacio no se atiende por si solo.-

-En verdad desearía que me acompañaras… mi padre tiene muchas ganas de vernos y también Inuyasha y las gemelas.-

-Si quieres puedo verte más tarde, solo déjame ponerme al día ¿sí?- no le quedo más remedio que decir que sí. Antes de separarse de ella, comenzó a olfatear el aroma y elogió.

-¿Estas usando un aceite mas fuerte? Porque si es así, creo que considerare ir con mi padre más tarde… cuando termine de hacerte mía de nuevo…- la sonrisa seductora de su demonio la hizo temblar, apoderándose de sus labios, al terminar de darse su gran beso, ella rozo la punta de la nariz con la de Sesshoumaru, contestándole con lo poco de coherencia que le quedaba.

-No amor, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.-

Se despidieron y ya fuera de sus aposentos, el calvario de Sesshoumaru estaba apenas por comenzar, su hembra estaba a punto de entrar en sus días fértiles, y su periodo podría comenzar esta misma tarde, ya que el olor era muy intenso, sin duda en esos días no la iba a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. Tomo su armadura y salió levitando hacia el palacio de su padre, y lo encontró un poco preocupado, lo saludo y se sentaron a desayunar pacíficamente. El semblante de serenidad por parte de su hijo lo dejo pensativo.

-Antes no te veías con ese semblante…-

-Es porque antes no tenía alguna razón para estarlo.-

-Veo que realmente la amas….-

-Como no tienes una idea, ella ilumina mis peores días. ¿Fue lo mismo que sentiste con la mamá de Inuyasha?-

-Digamos que fue algo similar… ¿Y Cuando me darán mi primer nieto? Nada me haría más feliz que tú y tu hermano llenaran mi palacio de futuros guerreritos y princesitas.-

-En cuanto Rin este en el momento justo, te lo prometo.-

Siguieron conversando hasta que el aroma de Rin se hizo presente, saludo al Poderoso regente Youkai y se sentó a su lado. Pasaron toda la mañana charlando, Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar entre los límites del castillo de su padre, un olor demasiado salado alerto sus sentidos y comenzó a rastrearlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Savannah caminando en dichos límites. Con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta, se acerco al hombre y con voz melosa dijo.

-En verdad Rin sí que es una afortunada…de verdad que haber sido desposada por un hombre como tú…-

-No he dado la orden de que me tutee, Princesa Savannah.-

-Y yo nunca te he dicho que lo que deseo lo hago…- Sus manos trataron de acariciar el rostro de Sesshoumaru, pero el dio un paso hacia atrás. Ese gesto molesto a la Asiria.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- El príncipe estaba indignado por la impertinencia de esa mujer.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo hacerlo?-

-No-

-No sé porque te pones de esa manera… ¿O es que acaso Rin te nubló la vista ante una "verdadera mujer"?-

-No estoy dispuesto a que insultes a mi mujer de esa manera. Al parecer es verdad lo que me había comentado de ti.-

Ante esto, la humana soltó una sonora carcajada, irritando más al demonio.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tanto miedo tiene _esa_ para advertirte acerca de mí? Sin duda alguna es una mujer demasiado segura de sí misma.- Satirizo, él, completamente harto, tomo el brazo de Savannah con demasiada fuerza, quien profirió un grito ensordecedor y con los ojos completamente rojos amenazo.

-Pues déjame decirte que _ESA_ no te llega ni a los talones, y algo que nunca lograrás a superar de ella es que es mejor que tú. Si vuelves a decir o a pensar algo de esa magnitud referente a mi ESPOSA, te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida.-

- ¡Ja! ¿En verdad? Pues a ver si después de esto cambias de parecer…-

Y como si de un felino se tratase, Savannah se colgó del cuello de Sesshoumaru para robarle un beso realmente brusco y apasionado, él la sujeto con fuerza de los brazos, caminando hacia atrás, pero dio un paso en falso y cayó abruptamente en el suelo, logrando que Savannah se le encimara.

Dejo preso al demonio con mucha fuerza, y lo que vino a continuación le provoco un gran placer a la Princesa Asiria.

Rin caminaba distraídamente buscando a su esposo y lo que encontró no fue precisamente de su agrado: Esa maldita estaba besándolo y acariciándolo en donde a ella se le antojaba, pero… ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru la tenia fuertemente agarrada de los brazos? ¡Oh NO! Su respiración se torno bastante agitada y sintió su corazón romperse… ¿Cuándo fue el momento preciso en donde sus ojos se humedecieron?

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Savannah rompió su OBLIGADO beso y la miro.

-¡Rin! … Pensé que no estabas por aquí…- La intensa mirada verde se paseaba de uno al otro, Sesshoumaru se aparto de ahí como pudo y le explico todo con la mayor sinceridad. Rin hizo caso omiso y se acerco a Savannah. La castaña le mostraba una sonrisa triunfante, misma que fue borrada gracias a que Rin le propino dos bofetadas con todas sus fuerzas. La mujer trastabillo y vio la figura de la pelinegra con sumo rencor. No sabía porque, pero desde ayer pudo observar que una de las hijas del Rey Kaliff ya no era la debilucha que pensó que sería.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru estaba más que enojado ante la actitud de Savannah, pero sintió temor cuando su mujer ni siquiera lo miro al pasar llorando junto a él. Trato de detenerla pero solo sintió el roce de sus manos.

-Sesshoumaru déjala, ella no es digna de tenerte, no se sabe comportar a tu altura…-

Ante esto, quiso acercarse a abrazarlo y un brusco empujón la hizo caer al suelo de una manera no muy delicada. Estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero se aterro al ver las extrañas marcas de su rostro aun más gruesas y esos hermosos ojos color de ámbar tornados en rojo sangre, sin dejar de observar que sobresalían unos colmillos algo aterradores.

-¡Es la primera y última vez que haces algo como esto… porque si no, te juro que te degollare con mis propias manos!-

La dejó completamente asustada y sola, probar sus labios fue la experiencia más placentera que pudo experimentar. Sesshoumaru levitaba con demasiada prisa, tenía que hablar con su hembra de dicho problema ocasionado por la irrespetuosa de Savannah, fue hacia el palacio persa con la seguridad de encontrarla ahí, fue recibido por Nassau y se extraño al notar que el príncipe lucia algo serio. Con un poco de atrevimiento, y adivinando su molestia, pregunto.

-Príncipe, ¿Le hizo algo Savannah?- El demonio volteo a verlo con sorpresa… No cabe duda de que ese hombre por algo era un sacerdote.

-No lo sé… hizo algo que en mis Tierras la llevarían a merecer un castigo ejemplar…-

-Sé que estos problemas no me atribuyen en lo más mínimo, pero Savannah siempre ha tratado de sabotear cualquier cosa que mi Princesa desea o tiene, y lo que he visto es que lo desea a usted. Así que si me lo permite, vuelva a ganarse su confianza.-

-Y así lo hare Nassau…-

Se retiro de ahí para seguir buscando a Rin, se sentía muy impotente, observó que el sol se estaba posando con gran fuerza ante todo su territorio, un poco cansado y recordando la mayoría de pendientes que tenia regreso al Palacio de Luna Menguante y se encerró en su despacho por varias horas. Un montón de pergaminos y documentos estaban ordenados sobre su escritorio. Decidió perderse contestando y leyendo los mismos mientras buscaba una grande explicación.

Sin darse cuenta, el atardecer se estaba colando por las enormes ventanas dando paso a que todos en el castillo terminaran sus labores ya que el día estaba a punto de acabar.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

En el ala Este del Palacio de Media Luna, se estaban preparando los aposentos para que la Princesa pasara la noche, Yaiza y sus damas de compañía se quedaron cerca de ella por si necesitaba algo. La sirvienta rompió el grande silencio y se dirigió hacia Rin.

-Disculpe usted mi princesa, pero debería dejar de pensar que su majestad tiene la culpa, fue la Asiria.-

-Si hubieses visto cómo la tenía entre sus brazos…-

-No debe de pensar de esa manera, por lo que he logrado observar, su majestad la ama más que a su propia vida y estoy muy segura de que fue esa mujer quien lo obligo.-

Rin se levanto del diván en donde estaba recostada y abrazo a Yaiza, le agradeció que defendiera a Sesshoumaru pero que no era bueno que arriesgara un argumento del cual no tenía ni idea de que fuera realidad. Le dijo que la dejara un momento sola mientras alistaba sus cosas para meterse a bañar, se dio la vuelta para buscar en un gran cajón de roble una túnica verde y sus paños especiales, lo dejo todo acomodado para lavarse minuciosamente, ya que no le gustaba sentirse sucia, las sirvientas llenaron la enorme bañera de agua y perfumaron el agua como de costumbre, lavó su cabello con delicadeza y una vez limpia, se coloco la túnica verde mientras dejaba que los aceites que utilizo se absorbieran en toda su piel. Sentada enfrente de un gran tocador de hierro decorado, observo su reflejo en un enorme espejo de bronce, tomo el peine y empezó a desenredar su hermosa cabellera negra, dejándola completamente liza, Yaiza se acerco a trenzarle el pelo y al terminar, un muchachito les había avisado que la cena ya estaba servida y que el Señor la estaba esperando para cenar. Rin lo miro y le dijo que ella no iba a cenar, el niño algo asustado, le dijo que si ella no iba a cenar, su majestad se iba a enojar.

-Pues dile que haga lo que quiera, pero yo no tengo ganas de bajar a cenar.-

-S-si mi señora…-

Yaiza estaba aterrada ante la actitud de la Princesa, ella, muy amablemente, le pidió que la dejara sola, pues se sentía un poco indispuesta.

El pequeño con algo de temor fue caminando con prisa hacia donde estaba el príncipe, y dio el mensaje que Rin le había mandado. El youkai lo miro sumamente molesto, haciendo que el pequeño solamente bajara la cabeza y pidiera disculpas en su nombre.

-¿En donde esta?- pregunto con una frialdad que recorría hasta la espina dorsal.

-Está en el ala Este, su majestad y dio las indicaciones de que no deseaba ser molestada.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-…-P-porque la princesa se siente un poco mal...-

-Pues eso lo vamos a ver…-

Al paso de algunos minutos, un estruendoso golpe se posó sobre las puertas de madera, la pelinegra brinco del susto, pero se había quedado acostada en su cama, de pronto, Sesshoumaru ya estaba dentro de la habitación, perturbando su tranquilidad.

-Creí haber dado la indicación de que NADIE me molestara.-

-¿Qué dijiste?- él no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Qué? ¿Solamente tú puedes mandar? Recuerda que también soy princesa "_cariño"._-

-No debiste haberte ido de NUESTRA habitación…-

-Pues por lo visto, ya no será solamente NUESTRA habitación.- Al decir esto, se levanto de la cama para quedar frente a frente de ese demonio.

-¡Rin, yo no tuve nada que ver con Savannah!-

-¿¡En serio! ¡Pues te veías muy a gusto en sus brazos que no te importo mucho tenerla encima acariciándote!-

-¡Esa mujer se me fue encima! ¿¡Como puedo demostrarte que a quien AMO es a ti!-

-¡Si claro! Tanto me has de amar que dejas que otra estúpida te bese ¿Pero sabes qué? Mejor vete con ella… a ver si Savannah te da lo que realmente necesitas…-

-No estoy de humor para tus desplantes de niña, así que por favor bajemos a cenar.-

-¡No y no voy a cambiar de parecer!- grito furiosa, de pronto, el olor corporal de la mujer se había triplicado con una intensidad deslumbrante, tanto, que su demonio interior despertó y amenazaba con salir.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia Rin… te lo advierto- soltó con voz más serena.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Vas a pegarme?-

-Está bien… tú lo quisiste así mujer…-

Y bruscamente la pegó hacia su cuerpo para darle un beso que Rin no se esperaba, sus brazos estaban atrapados sobre su pecho y con algo de fuerza trato de separarlo pero fue en vano, al parecer su rechazo lograba que Sesshoumaru la sujetara con más fuerza, sus lenguas se entrelazaban buscando un mejor contacto intimo y lo lograron, rompió el beso y fue besando desde la base de su cuello hasta llegar a sus clavículas, las que lamió hasta saciarse. Siguió con la tarea de besarla pero esta vez, realizo el recorrido anterior hasta el cuello, se detuvo a lamer la marca que tenia mientras escuchaba como ella comenzaba a jadear de excitación, tras terminar de saborear el sabor de su cuello, volvió de nuevo a sus labios para devorarlos con una pasión descomunal. El aroma de su hembra lo tenía embelesado y su pulsante erección había rozado su vientre, haciéndola gemir dentro del beso para que ella a continuación lo rompiera, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y acomodo la túnica que tenia puesta. Su rostro estaba demasiado teñido de rojo y miraba al demonio que estaba viéndola con su mirada fría y sin entender porque lo había rechazado, se arreglo el cabello con parsimonia para volver a encararlo con un semblante de furia.

-¿Ya estas satisfecho? … ¡A claro! Seguramente yo no beso como la estúpida esa… así que mejor retírate de mis aposentos YA.-

-¿Y por qué debo retirarme? No puedes enojarte conmigo por algo que no tuve nada que ver y que injustamente me calificas por haber tenido la culpa.-

-¡ES QUE TÚ TIENES LA CULPA! Te dije ayer que esa tipa solamente busca la manera de estarme molestando y parece que te dije "Corre Sesshoumaru, ve a que Savannah te restriegue todo el cuerpo para mostrarte todo lo que yo no tengo"- Y cuando termino de decir aquello, sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y se tapó el rostro para que él no la viera. Cuando él sintió el salado aroma en toda la habitación, como un cachorrito regañado, se acerco hacia ella para tomarla de las manos, pero no se dejo y le pidió secamente que la dejara en paz.

-No quiero que esto se haga más grande, si todavía dices amarme, por favor déjame sola esta noche…-

-Pero Rin…-

-Por favor Sesshoumaru, dame tiempo para pensar en lo que pasó esta tarde.-

-Como tú quieras…-

Y molesto, cerró las puertas de un gran golpe, ella solo suspiró y abrió las vestiduras de la cama para acostarse, dándole vueltas al asunto, se quedo dormida, su cabeza le dolía y necesitaba descansar. Los dos habían pasado la noche más fría de toda su vida.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se levanto para ir al jardín y visitar a Rajá, el cachorro había crecido mucho y su curiosidad era aun mayor, pues comenzó a olfatearla. Entre risas, se quito al tigre de encima y se sentó en la hierba fresca dando paso a que su mascota se le acostara en su regazo. Sesshoumaru también había ido a visitar los jardines y los vio. El tigre corrió y brinco hacia sus brazos escuchando como gruñía.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño? ¿Me extrañaste?- Sus garras desenredaban el pelaje del tigre, miró a Rin y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y fijo su vista en las flores.

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru.-

-Buenos días para ti también ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien… ¿Quieres desayunar aquí en el jardín?-

-Es una buena idea…-

Yaiza capto inmediatamente el mensaje y mando que todo fuera puesto en el jardín, después de un desayuno tranquilo, Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a explicarle nuevamente lo que sucedió.

-Rin… respecto a lo de ayer.-

-No es necesario que hables de eso, no arruines el momento… por favor.-

-Pero quisiera explicarte lo que paso. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo?-

-Sesshoumaru, es evidente que los dos se estaban besando y si consideraste la opción de tomarla como tu segunda esposa yo…-

-Eso no se puede cuando ya eliges a tu hembra… no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.- soltó decepcionado.

-No lo olvide, es solo que cuando el Rey Kaliff me adopto aprendimos muchas de sus costumbres y era normal que nuestro esposo tomara más mujeres.-

-Aun así, no lo haría porque solamente tengo ojos para ti.-

-Eso no lo pude percibir ayer que la besaste.- farfulló.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan celosa?-

-No estoy celosa…-

-No te creo y veras que te he dicho la verdad, no soy un mentiroso y lo veras.

En eso, el pequeño de anoche le llevo un pergamino al príncipe, él desenrolló el papel y el mensaje que tenía el papel dejo a Rin más que molesta y decepcionada, el mensaje decía así: _"Tus labios son los mejores que he probado en toda mi vida y por supuesto acepto tu invitación para vernos esta noche… "_

-¿Decías?- Se puso de pié y tomo al tigre, camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo y Sesshoumaru alcanzó a agarrarla de la cintura. Ella pretendía soltarse y él no la dejó.

-Rin, por favor…-

-¡No Sesshoumaru! ¡Es evidente que tú te quedaste embelesado con esa estúpida! ¡Y suéltame, no quiero que me toques! … ¡Sabía que tanta felicidad no podía durar para siempre! Vete con ella y terminen lo que yo interrumpí ayer.-

-¡No le hice ninguna invitación a la muy descarada! Rin por favor créeme…-

-Después de lo que vi hoy no sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti…-

Mientras tenían su charla, la figura de Savannah se hizo presente, Yaiza sentía que Sesshoumaru la iba a desmembrar con solo mirarla.

-Lo siento, ella se atrevió a golpearme y no hizo caso sobre su mandato, mi señor.-

-¡Criada insolente, debería abofetearte por hablarle así a tu Señor!-

-Lárgate de aquí Savannah, no eres bienvenida en este lugar…-

-Por lo visto no te llego mi mensaje… Rin, espero que sepas compartir ya que dentro de poco yo también estaré ocupando tu lugar… si no es que te lo quito por completo.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a-

-No le hagas caso… ¡Haito, saca a esta mujer de mi palacio! Se atrevió a molestar a mi esposa…-

-¡Ni loca voy a permitir que me corras de aquí! Yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo y así será… así que de ahora en adelante también seré tu mujer.-

Rin sintió que todo el coraje acumulado irradiaba todo su ser y como una leona en cacería se abalanzo hacia Savannah, le arañó toda la cara, Savannah gritaba que se saliera de encima, al verse totalmente acorralada por ella, le pidió a gritos al soldado que se la sacara de encima, Sesshoumaru la quito encima de la castaña y le pidió que se tranquilizara. Savannah lloraba del coraje y se juro que por el momento no haría enfadar a Rin, cuando la vieron irse, ella comenzó a golpear a Sesshoumaru mientras que él le pedía que se calmara.

-¡Después de esto no voy a tolerar otra escenita más!-

-¡Rin por favor! ¡Savannah es la única responsable de lo que nos está sucediendo!-

Exasperada, lo dejo hablando solo y eso hizo enfadar más al demonio, cuando Yaiza apareció ante su mirada, en un estruendoso rugido le pidió que se fuera, mientras que Rin se encontraba llorando en su nueva habitación presa del coraje, estaba dispuesta a hacerle todos los desplantes que fueran posibles a su esposo, no quería saber de él por el momento, al limpiar nuevamente sus lágrimas, decidió dormir un poco, pues tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza causado por culpa de una voluptuosa ofrecida y unos ojos dorados como el sol. Paso exactamente unos 4 días después de ese altercado en donde ella no le dirigía la palabra y Sesshoumaru se quedaba como un guardián queriendo entrar, su olor lo estaba volviendo loco y no podía acercársele. Era un verdadero calvario.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Al día siguiente…

La mayoría de los sirvientes youkai se sentían algo ansiosos ante el nuevo y recargado aroma Rin, también podían observar que el Señor Sesshoumaru estaba aun peor, parecía un león enjaulado sin poder obtener bien a su presa, se paso la mayor parte del día y toda la tarde encerrado en su despacho y con un humor bastante pesado. Cuando los primeros rayos del crepúsculo amenazaban con salir, Yaiza fue a ver a Rin, quien un poco desganada le pidió que le prepararan el baño, abrió las grandes puertas de éste y se tomo el atrevimiento de buscar en un estante lleno de aceites con extractos florales y sales minerales, tomo también uno de los jabones de alta calidad y mientras Yaiza vertía el agua caliente, tomó unas flores que tenía sobre una cesta y empezó a deshojar las hojas con lentitud. Se empezó a desvestir y tomo un aceite de su aroma preferido, al dejarlo sobre el borde de la bañera, se sentó y de un brinco ya estaba totalmente dentro, su cuerpo se había relajado después de todo lo que Savannah hizo esta mañana, tomo el aceite junto con un paño de lino y empezó con la tarea de tallar su piel, Yaiza le vertía agua sobre la cabeza con un cántaro, la ayudó a lavarse el cabello con mucho cuidado, le preguntó que si dejaría que Sesshoumaru la visitara hoy por la noche, y su respuesta fue negativa.

-Yaiza, ¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento?-

-Como ordene, su majestad.-

La chica se retiró y cerró las puertas de los baños y de la habitación, al dar la vuelta hacia un pasillo que conectaba con el pasillo principal, la figura de Sesshoumaru se antepuso, y recordó esa vez que se había atrevido a entrar en los baños. Iba a decirle que ella no quería verlo y él la tomo fuertemente de los brazos.

-Su majestad por…-

-Da la orden de que nadie se acerque al ala Sur.-

-Pero Señor, Rin está muy molesta con usted y no creo que desee regresar a su…-

-Solo cumple con lo que te digo ¿Entendido?-

Ella asintió y salió corriendo para dar el aviso. Mientras Rin terminaba de retirar el exceso de jabón de todo su cuerpo y dar a continuación a que aplicara su aceite corporal en todo su cuerpo y cabello, tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella, cuando se estaba colocando la bata, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Al sentir el embriagante olor de su hembra en todo su esplendor, su demonio interior emergió, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las finas líneas de su rostro se habían puesto un poco más gruesas, estaba decidido a llevársela a rastras si ella no quería regresar a su habitación.

-Yaiza te pedí por favor que…-

-…Ahora me escucharas, quieras o no…-

La voz ronca de Sesshoumaru hizo que volteara con fuerza, él traía solamente la parte baja de sus vestimentas mostrando el bien trabajado abdomen y pectorales a la vista, su furia se desvaneció al ver que tenía sus ojos completamente rojos. Dio un salto hacia atrás, y cuando trato de correr hacia la cama, el no se lo permitió, sin decir ni una palabra, la cargó sobre su hombro al momento que uno de sus fuertes brazos estaba bien enroscado de su cintura y de un punta pié, salieron de la habitación para trasladarse a la que era suya. En el trayecto, Rin estaba realmente molesta por no haberse podido zafar de su agarre, el brazo de él era como una gran barra de hierro y la cargaba como si no pesara nada. Cuando las puertas de la habitación que ambos compartían se abrieron, él dejo que se parara mientras la sujetaba posesivamente de las caderas, ella intentó separarse empujándolo del pecho, pero lo que ella no sabía es que ése rechazo encendía poco a poco el libido del poderoso youkai.

-¡Sesshoumaru déjame en paz!-

-Últimamente has estado algo agresiva ¿Y sabes? Me encanta.- El poderío de seducción que tenía su voz hizo que Rin jadeara mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

-Deja de decir esas cosas… ¡Déjame ya!-

-No preciosa… ahora más que nunca deseo hacerte mía… y no te resistas, porque sé que terminaras perdiendo…-

Sus ojos se abrieron al escucharlo, definitivamente ese demonio despertaba la tigresa que se encontraba escondida en lo más profundo de su ser…

_***..::. Continuara.::.***_

_**

* * *

**_

Holaa a todaas! ;D

__Bueno, sere brevee D: Esta semana comenzo mi temporada de examenes & DIOS MIO SIENTO QE MUEROOO!

__Peeroo aqii estooy subiendo una parte ;D el otro va a estar.. UFF!

__Bueno, SALUDOS INCONDICIONALMENTE A:

_**KAITOLUCIFER: SIN TU AYUDA ESTO NO FUNCIONARIAAAA! TE QIEEROOO AMIGUUIIS!**_

SAKURITA94: AQI ANDAMOS NENAA! SALUDOS DSD ESPAÑAA!

__MEGARA-1307

En fin, a todo mundoo! :D

__Ahi nos leemoos! ;D

__By: Vero-SesshKing


	13. Luna Nueva

"**Luna Nueva"**

_-No preciosa… ahora más que nunca deseo hacerte mía… y no te resistas, porque sé que terminaras perdiendo…-_

Rin se había quedado estupefacta ante esta última frase… No lo iba a lograr, empezó a retorcerse para que la dejara escapar, pero fue todo en vano. NECESITABA resistirse ante sus provocaciones y como nunca antes lo había sentido, sintió su entrepierna arder.

Un gruñido emitido de parte de él hizo que se tranquilizara, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella logro escabullirse de su agarre, corriendo hacia las puertas que quiso tratar de abrir, pero su toalla resbaló y la dejo desnuda ante la mirada de él, la bata no cubría demasiado, pues estaba hecha con una tela demasiado transparente. Y lo que vino a continuación rompió todas las cadenas de autocontrol que Sesshoumaru tenía.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Y no me mires!-

-Es imposible hacerlo… eres la hembra más hermosa que me ha robado el corazón y no dejaré que NADIE se te acerque… _eres solo mía_.-

Su cuerpo brillaba ante la flama de las lámparas de cristal, la respiración agitada de Rin hacía subir y bajar sensualmente sus pechos, y como un león que acecha a su presa, la atacó con un fiero beso mientras la acercaba hacia su cuerpo tomándola de los glúteos, ella chilló sorprendida y empezó a responder el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban llevándoles oleadas de placer, las manos de ella comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, y cuando tomó una hebra de cabello plateado, tiró de este para hacer que el youkai la dejara. Él siguió besándola con fiereza, pero Rin no estaba dispuesta a que él siguiera besándola de esa manera.

-…Tu agresividad no me hace daño en lo más mínimo, hermosa…-

-… ¿En serio? A ver qué me dices de esto…- Y enroscando aun más la hebra de cabello plateado, la jaló para ver si de una vez por todas él la dejaba en paz.

¡Pero qué equivocada estaba!

Sesshoumaru rugió de excitación ante el atrevimiento de Rin y le mordió delicadamente el labio inferior, ella gimió y aprovecho para volver a enlazar su lengua con la de ella, su sabor era realmente exquisito, pero deseaba más. Su mano izquierda comenzó a descender para poder acariciar su muslo, el contacto de sus garras la estaban excitando a tal grado de que dejó de tocar su espalda y empezó a deshacer los nudos que cubrían la notoria erección. Al descubrir sus intenciones, rompió el contacto de labios y tomo sus manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho desnudo, se acerco provocativamente a su fino cuello y lo lleno de besos y uno que otro sensual mordisco, cuando volvió a tomarla de los glúteos, la obligó a que enroscara su cadera con sus hermosas piernas y acto seguido, recargo su espalda en una de las paredes contiguas a la puerta. Sin detener el trabajo que otorgaba a su cuello, le susurro con voz grave a causa de la excitación.

-Te castigaré por haberme abandonado todo este tiempo… eres una hembra exquisita…- Los débiles gemidos de Rin acrecentaban su ya dolorosa erección. Lamía su cuello con absoluta lentitud, el sabor de su suave y sedosa piel lo tenían embelesado. Estrujando delicadamente la zona de donde la tenía sujeta, siguió provocando.

-¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que padecer sin tener tu cuerpo sobre el mío? ¿De no sentir tu calor en las noches?-

-…N-no… te dije que me dejaras…-

-Eso ni tú misma dejarías que pasara…-

Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sonido de la voz de Sesshoumaru, sin deshacer su posición, él camino hacia la cama y la recostó delicadamente, le encantaba ver el rostro de su mujer teñido de rojo, volvió a atacarla con un beso más intenso, ella deseaba acariciarlo pero no le fue permitido, la mano derecha de él apreso las de Rin por encima de su cabeza, mientras que la otra abría la delicada bata. Rin se sentía realmente frustrada al no poder tocarlo, sentía como su centro palpitaba, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Las fuerzas la abandonaron cuando sintió los labios de Sesshoumaru besar uno de sus pezones, la corriente que sintió cuando su boca estimulaba esa área con gran maestría le hizo dar un fuerte gemido.

Su sentido del oído grabo el sonido con demasiado placer, tomo esos dos valles y los empezó a estimular con cuidado de no rasgar la delicada y suave piel. Ella jadeaba del más puro placer, pero arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que la afilada lengua de su demonio trazaba un camino hacia su vientre y se detuvo lamiendo circularmente el ombligo. Abandonó esa acción para poder esparcir besos en toda esa área y observo cada gesto que Rin hacía, ¡Maldita sea, lo estaba volviendo loco!

Decidió torturarla un poco más antes de poseerla por completo.

-…Eres realmente hermosa… tu nuevo aroma me aturde todos los sentidos… ¡Oh mi hermosa Rin!, te necesito…- el tibio aliento de él chocaba con la humedecida piel en donde la había besado, retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo débilmente, le regaló una sonrisa impregnada de seducción y mientras seguía besando su vientre, continuó-…necesito escuchar mi nombre entre tu voz entre cortada… quiero sentir tu estrechez contraerse alrededor de mi… te deseo ahora…-

-…Sessh…-

La sentó para que pudiese deshacerse de la bata por completo, y ella al fin pudo desnudarlo, sus besos eran ahora más profundos y se mordían los labios ligeramente, la ferocidad con la que se besaban torturaba sus pulmones, pues quemaban todo el oxigeno, mientras Rin se apoyaba de los hombros de Sesshoumaru, él acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel con toda la lentitud posible, cuando el olor de la excitación de la mujer lo sedujo, le pidió que le diera la espalda mientras dejaba que se le sentara a horcajadas quedando que ella recargara su espalda contra su pecho y sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, retiró su cabello hacia un lado y lamió su nuca, cuando rozo la punta de su miembro con su calidez, Rin gimió y él lentamente se introdujo dentro de su ser, ella gimió con fuerza al sentirlo mientras se agarraba de sus antebrazos, sentir que la llenara por completo era realmente excitante. Sesshoumaru emitió un fuerte gruñido, cuando su hembra le agarro los antebrazos, la tomó de sus caderas y comenzó con el cadencioso movimiento que los volvía locos, Rin se movía junto con él mientras se dejaba llevar por los movimientos, sin detener su ritmo, la recostó boca abajo alzándole un poco las caderas, y al tornar el ritmo a uno más rápido y profundo, los gemidos de ella comenzaron a resonar en toda la habitación, él estaba más que extasiado ante los sonidos guturales de su mujer que también la acompañaba en sus gemidos, volvió a posicionarla como la vez anterior y se dio a la tarea de estimular sus pechos, sus dedos rozaban esos hermosos botones que lo incitaban a morderlos, pero se guardaría esa tarea para otra ocasión. Rin se sentía en el cielo cuando él tocaba sus pechos, su mano derecha alcanzo a acariciar la mejilla del demonio, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, quería que la besara, pero el nada mas rozaba sus labios con los de ella, eso la inquietaba de cierto modo, y al sentir sus labios besar su nuca y su lóbulo izquierdo, ladeó la cabeza para que continuara.

-Tranquila… yo también deseo probar tus labios…-

Jadeó al sentir la lengua de él lamer su cuello en una zona que él sabía que la volvía loca. Entre gemidos, jadeos y suspiros, la viró para que la pudiera ver de frente tomándola de la cintura, ahora sus hermosas piernas estaban a cada lado de la masculina cadera, volvieron a tomar el ritmo que tenían y le ordeno que lo mirara. Rin tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando escucho la sedosa voz, pudo entreabrirlos de tal manera que veía como esos ojos rojos la miraban con fascinación, recargo sus manos en sus hombros mientras se movía junto con él.

-…Amo tus gestos… me agrada ver cómo te muerdes el labio inferior… adoro oír tus gemidos y saber que en verdad lo disfrutas… eres una hembra demasiado sensual… ¿No te lo había dicho?-

-…N-no…- y seguidamente, enrosco el cuello de Sesshoumaru con sus brazos, antes de cambiar de nuevo la posición de estos.

-…Pues lo eres… y eres solo mía… MI HEMBRA…- le gruñó.

-…S-si…- Y ante una embestida mas, le arranco a Rin un gemido del más puro y delicioso placer.

Ella enroscó sus caderas cuando empezó a notar que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sus cuerpos perlados ya en sudor ardían, el contacto que tenían sus miradas no parecía cortarse con nada. Él jadeó cuando Rin le acaricio la línea de su marcada espalda con un solo dedo, la corriente eléctrica que disfrutó lo obligó a embestirla con más fuerza y aumentando a una rapidez considerable sus movimientos, ella no paraba de jadear y gemir varias veces su nombre, le arañó la espalda, mordió sus hombros y en un cierto tiempo de ese movimiento, él se tumbo boca arriba sin soltar a su hembra, ella se alcanzo a agarrar de nuevo de sus antebrazos mientras subía y bajaba, de repente, un burbujeante cosquilleo la hizo moverse bruscamente hasta encimársele quedando sus rostros de un palmo de distancia. Cuando descubrió el gesto de Rin, avisándole que estaba a punto de acabar, le ordeno que no cerrara los ojos. Y en un lapso de algunos minutos pudo admirar como los ojos de su hermosa mujer se dilataban aun mas y pujaba antes de lo que se avecinaba a continuación, el intenso orgasmo de Rin la hizo acabar en un gran gemido y después de este otros más cortos y débiles que Sesshoumaru se encargó de callar, mientras que también gemía dentro del beso cuando sintió sus paredes contraerse sobre él, y en unos segundos más, él se desahogó dentro de su cavidad.

Sin haber salido de su agitada respiración, se dieron un gran beso en donde él no se cansaba de mordisquear su labio inferior, la tenía bien agarrada de sus glúteos para que no se quitara de su posición, Rin un tanto sonrojada, dejo de besarlo y susurró sobre sus labios.

-…Deja de tomarme de ahí…-

-…No voy a obedecerte… recuerda que te dije que iba a castigarte por haberme dejado abandonado y así lo cumpliré…-

-…Te amo, eres mí demonio… solo MÍO…- _**(N:A/¡Ajaa si! ¬¬ ¿Y tu nieve de qué la quieres?)**_

-…Y yo a ti… mí hembra preciosa…-

-… perdóname… fui muy injusta contigo…- dio un gran suspiro, y al escuchar la risa de Sesshoumaru, le pregunto sonriente qué era lo que le causaba gracia.

-…Precisamente por eso te voy a castigar, hermosa…-

Sesshoumaru volvió a repartir besos y mordiscos a su blanquecino cuello, dando paso a que Rin simplemente se dejara llevar ante la placentera sensación de sus labios y caricias quiso decirle algo pero él se lo impidió. Y sin poder replicar nada, se volvieron a entregar ante una nueva ronda descomunal, una nueva faceta se presento en su hembra tornándola de alguna manera posesiva y algo brusca, pero era una de varias que le habían gustado, cuando buscaron una nueva posición para que pudieran disfrutar de hacer el amor, lo hicieron de una manera tan salvaje que se dejaron arrastrar por la pasión hasta el salir de la aurora.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

A la mañana siguiente, la puerta del baño de su habitación era llenada con los roncos gemidos y jadeos de la princesa, Sesshoumaru estaba de nuevo poseyéndola de una manera salvaje y demasiado excitante para ambos. Escucharse gemir y decir sus nombres era algo que no podían dejar de hacer. El piso del baño estaba totalmente inundado y el vapor que salía de la poco agua que quedaba en la enorme bañera hacia sudar sus cuerpos. Rin estaba maravillada de la resistencia sexual que tenían ella y su demonio, cuando sintió que la culminación del placer sexual le arrancaba la respiración, se dejó abrazar por Sesshoumaru, después del post-orgasmo de ambos, se daban cortos y tiernos besitos mientras se secaban el exceso de agua, y entre risas traviesas y miradas cómplices, bajaron a desayunar y pasar momentos agradables.

Y así habían pasado varios días más en donde los primeros 4 eran de suma importancia, llegando a cumplir una semana y media llena de pasión y amor, mostrando a un Príncipe bastante cariñoso, atrevido, viril, amable y sobre todo amoroso con ella. Y cuando se entregaban en cuerpo y en alma era la más feliz de las mujeres, siempre elogiaba lo bella que era y eso la convertía en una mujer más atrevida en el acto, pero era castigada con varias dosis de besos y caricias cuando hacia algo que él no deseaba que le efectuara en ese momento, y mientras más besos y caricias le daba, ella se encendía y la hacía desear más.

Los pasillos del ala Sur permanecieron solitarios todo el tiempo, Yaiza y Kazumi eran las únicas que podían acercar a los Príncipes, solo les llevaban lo necesario para que pudieran atenderse. El youkai no dejaba salir a su hembra ni siquiera a los jardines, y si lo hacía, era para hacerle el amor en lugares que nunca se imaginaron que iban a poder hacerlo. Al pasar otra semana más, un aroma bastante sutil pero sin ser desagradable para él estaba impregnado junto con el aroma corporal de Rin, haciendo que Kazumi y los demás sirvientes youkais adivinaran el porqué, ocultando su evidente felicidad hasta que el dueño del establecimiento se diera cuenta de eso, las últimas veces que llevaron alimentos hacia la habitación de los Príncipes, llevaban bastante comida, pues ahora Rin comía un poco más de lo normal y también se mareaba un poco, Sesshoumaru comenzaba a sospechar.

Una mañana, los dos se encontraban abrazados disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos, Rin tenía la mirada entrecerrada y él admiraba cada una de sus sonrisas, dándose un beso largo y tierno, se levantaron y fueron a bañarse juntos. Cuando Rin estaba lavándole la espalda, vio que los omóplatos de su esposo estaban llenos de arañazos.

-¡Mira como te dejé la espalda amor! Debiste haberme dicho que te lastimé…-

-No pasa nada Rin, no sentí nada, y me encanta que hagas eso.-

-Pero te lastimé, sabes que no me gusta lastimarte, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado ¿Está bien?-

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, de acuerdo. Se me olvidaba, ¿Quieres ir a visitar a mi padre? El Rey Kaliff irá también.-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Desde hace cuanto que nos perdimos?- Y una sonrisa coqueta apareció en el rostro de Rin. Sesshoumaru le devolvió una sonrisa seductora y llena su rostro de besos.

-Pues… creo que han pasado 7 Lunas…-

-7 hermosas y maravillosas Lunas… ¡Vaya! Y si que fueron maravillosas.- comento entre risas y él la acompañó.

-Pues vamos a apurarnos, mi padre es muy suspicaz en esas cosas y no quiero que piense que te tengo cautiva.-

-Tranquilo mi amor, yo ya estoy lista.-

-Entonces vayámonos.- Cuando estaban saliéndose de la bañera, Rin sintió como todo le daba vueltas, de no ser porque Sesshoumaru estaba con ella, de seguro se habría llevado un gran golpe.

-Rin, ¿Estás bien? Llevas algunos días así… ¿Te estás alimentando como es debido? -

-Si… no te preocupes mi amor, todo está bien, soy una torpe, de seguro resbalé.-

-Si no te sientes bien, podemos dejar la visita para después…-

-¡No! Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos… ya se me pasara, vámonos.-

Se alistaron y mientras admiraban el paisaje, Inuyasha y Kagome se los toparon cerca del área del claro, entre platicas de ambas parejas, llegaron juntos hacia el Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Kaliff e Inutaisho los recibieron efusivamente, Kaliff abrazaba y mimaba a sus hijas, de momento, un soldado youkai miraba embelesado a la esposa de Sesshoumaru y eso le causo un poco de molestia al propietario de la media Luna, se acerco con toda la familia mientras que miraba con frialdad al soldado, éste se retiró de ahí como pudo, Inutaisho se fijó en lo del soldado y simplemente no dijo nada.

Un carraspeo fue más que suficiente para llamar su atención, todos conversaban y disfrutaban de sus alimentos, después de un pequeño tiempo los sirvientes levantaron todo y dejaron a los invitados charlar, un pedido que las gemelas habían hecho fue que salieran todos al jardín, les animó la idea de salir a caminar y aceptaron, Inutaisho llevaba como compañía a las dos intrépidas gemelas mientras se doblaba de la risa ante las ocurrencias de esas pequeñas, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru venían hablando acerca de los límites del territorio y hacían estrategias de cómo protegerlos, con la ayuda de Miroku, y por otro lado venía Rin, Kagome y Sango, las dos últimas venían hostigando a la Princesa acerca del porque se desapareció por tanto tiempo, cuando vieron que sus mejillas se tornaron en rojo, se miraron traviesamente y le empezaron a hacer un interrogatorio el cual se negó a responder.

Cuando seguían con las bromas y las estruendosas carcajadas, Rin se detuvo en seco y vio como todo el paisaje le daba vueltas, todo había pasado rápido. Voces femeninas diciendo su nombre con angustia y antes de cerrar los ojos, dos luces doradas estaban mirándola con preocupación.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Comenzó a despertarse mientras identificaba en donde se encontraba, aunque había pasado bastante tiempo, recordó que era la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Sintió como algo frío y húmedo reposaba sobre su frente, trató de levantarse pero al alzar la vista, Kagome le había impedido hacerlo, quedándose quieta, le preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido mientras hacía a un lado el paño humedecido, los oídos le zumbaban un poco desconcentrándose un poco.

-Te desmayaste mientras dábamos la caminata en los jardines, de seguro estabas fatigada y del cansancio desfalleciste.-

-No lo creo Kagome… Rin ha estado acostumbrada a caminar desde que estaba pequeña, su desmayo lo causo algo más que un simple cansancio…-

-¿Estas comiendo bien? Te noto algo pálida, no te espantes, solo te vez un poco blanca.-

-Pues… sí, yo diría que muy bien, más que de costumbre.-

-Rin… ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que podrías estar de _encargo_?-

-¿Quieres decir que…?- Sus ojos brillaron ante la ilusión de tener un hijo, le pidieron a una criada youkai acercarse y que comenzara a olfatearla para confirmar si estaba embarazada y cuando la criada se levanto con una sonrisa enorme, les dijo que sí., Sango y Kagome se le acercaron a abrazarla con mucho cariño felicitándola, todas tenían lágrimas en los ojos por la increíble noticia.

Rin estaba embarazada…

Los hombres estaban en la entrada de la habitación, Sesshoumaru iba y venía preocupado, cuando la criada salió, no pudo contener sus lágrimas y dio el aviso.

-Esto es una bendición de Kami-sama ¡La Princesa Rin está embarazada!-

El rostro del demonio se lleno de alegría y su padre lo felicitó emocionado, Kaliff alzo en brazos a la criada totalmente emocionado, Miroku e Inuyasha también se acercaron a felicitarlo. Cuando Kagome y Sango salieron de la habitación, les dieron un poco de intimidad. Cuando cerró las puertas, la vio acostada en su antiguo futón y se le acerco para darle un tierno y delicado beso, que ella no tardó en responder, las lágrimas de felicidad de los dos surcaban sus mejillas, se sentó y la dejo en su regazo, para poder abrazarla protectoramente, con razón el cambio de su aroma, ella tomo una de sus hebras plateadas y comenzó a juguetearla entre sus manos, él le daba besos cortos y pequeños, soltaron un suspiro y se miraron a los ojos.

-Me has convertido en el ser más feliz de toda la Tierra… Te amo.-

-Y yo mas a ti…- Él empezó a sentir que la fuerza de Rin se desvanecía un poco, comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres seguir descansando?-

-No, solo quiero que sigas abrazándome.-

Dejó que se quedara un poco más abrazada a su pecho, cuando Rin le aviso que ya se sentía bien, salieron a seguir disfrutando de lo que restaba de la mañana, los primeros rayos de la tarde calentaron la tierra, las gemelas corrieron y la abrazaron con algo de fuerza, se fueron platicando discutiendo acerca de que a quién de ellas se iba a parecer. Se sentaron con los demás y vieron como los pétalos de algunos árboles de sakura se regaban por todos los alrededores de la divina estancia y las nubes avanzaban con gran fuerza. Con sus manos entrelazadas, un botón de flor de sakura se situó sobre las piernas de ella, cuando lo tomó, comprendió que comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida. Se despidieron y fueron a pasarse toda la tarde en el claro, cuando el cielo comenzaba a ponerse algo dorado, él acostó su cabeza en sus piernas y comenzó a rozar su nariz en su vientre, ella lo miraba con una expresión soñadora.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez?-

-Si… fue la primera vez que te vi llorar.-

-¿Volverías a hacerme sufrir?-

-Nunca… ¿Y tú a mí?-

-Jamás.-

Fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso, la ropa de ambos comenzaba a desaparecer de sus cuerpos, y como la primera vez que Rin se entregó a Sesshoumaru, los dos unieron sus almas en el acto de amor más puro que existía. No les importó el tiempo que se quedaron enlazados, solamente se dejaron amar como ellos sabían, se quedaron acostados admirando el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas, una Luna oscurecida se alzaba por lo alto del cielo.

Luna Nueva.

Ahora más que nunca, las palabras de su padre volvieron a resonar en su subconsciente…

Si, ahora sí tenía a quien proteger.

Su nueva familia…

* * *

**_Wiiiiii! 2 chapters en un día! Pff! Mi record! Me siento bien feliz hahahahahaha xD Son exactamente las 10:20, un record total xqe luego andube diciendo que lo iba a subir como por ahi de las 12 :D_**

**_Chamakas & Chamakos! :D mega feliz & todo me sonríe bieen! Bueno, éste capi se lo dedico a una de mis megores amigas en este sitio:_**

**_ Kaitou: te juro que me esforce para que pudiese complacertee! Te quiero muchisimoo! Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo! Un fin de semana trabajando arduamente para tí!_**

**_Sakurita94: Espero qe puedas leerlos! Saludos para ti tmbn, tqmm chika!_**

**_Megara-1307: Amigiitaa no te pudee escribiir nada, pero aqii andamoos de nuevoo! Saludisimos!_**

**_Oh si, y se me olvidaba! Si a tí amigo visitante lecttor no te gusta la trama qe se esta efectuando, porqe no esta de acuerdo al manga o al anime, lamento aclarar qe pues es un fic realmente inventado de mi cerebro & ya me habia proopuesto escribirlo así._**

**_En fin, mme despidoo con un graan abrazo para todos & tomeense el tiempo de leermee :D _**

**_Dejen sus Reviews!_**

**_ByeBye! _**

**_Atte: Vero Sessh-King ;)_**


	14. Rios de Amor

"**Ríos de Amor"**

En el castillo de la Luna Menguante, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kazumi, Yaiza y el pequeño hijo de ésta, Usama, se encontraban cenando en el comedor, los dos habían compartido la increíble noticia con la gente que era importante y siempre veía por su bienestar. La vieja youkai no paraba de llorar, y Sesshoumaru se le hizo un gesto muy hermoso. Desde que era pequeño, esa mujer había visto por su bienestar hasta ahora. Mientras que Yaiza no dejaba de felicitar a la princesa, dos cocineros llevaron mas y mas platillos exquisitos para el fino paladar del demonio. Pasado un momento, Yaiza dio el aviso de que la vieja Su'ud necesitaba charlar con la princesa. Sesshoumaru se le quedo viendo extrañado y ella solo le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Después de una hermosa velada, el demonio fue a darse un baño, estaba tan relajado y sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando su mujer lo estaba bañando. Sobresaltado, se giro para ver quién era y al descubrirlo, se tranquilizo.

-No deberías darme esos sustos, hermosa.- Ella solo se limitó a reírse.

-Lo siento, es solo que no me resistí al ver esa hermosa cabellera, tenía que tocarla.-

-¿Es solo la cabellera la que tenías que tocar?- El sensual ronroneo del youkai timbró en todo el cuerpo de Rin.

-No tienes remedio, Sesshoumaru… además, debemos moderarnos, hace 7 lunas que nos desconocimos totalmente.-

-Yo no le llamaría de esa manera, conocí todas y cada una de tus facetas como mujer.- Su hermosa voz aterciopelada estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo femenino.

-Vuelvo a decir lo mismo que te dije en nuestra noche de bodas… eres un demonio muy travieso.-

-¿Te molesta que sea de esa manera?- Al momento de girarse por completo, Rin enrosco sus brazos al cuello de este y rozo sutilmente su nariz con la de él.

-Para nada.-

Se concentro en la tarea de terminar de bañarlo y una vez fresco, se acostaron a dormir. Sesshoumaru le regalo un beso lleno de delicadeza y dulzura a Rin, ella le dio la espalda para que la abrazara por detrás mientras que él acariciaba el vientre de su mujer. Cuando el dios del sueño los sumió en un mundo de paz y tranquilidad, la gran Luna ilumino a la hermosa pareja que había sido bendecida con un futuro heredero.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

A la mañana siguiente, unas orejitas de perro estaban atentas escuchando todo lo que el Rey Kaliff y su padre charlaban. Al notar el semblante de frustración y enojo por parte de los mayores, supuso que no había buenas noticias. Las enormes puertas del salón principal del castillo Persa estaban cerradas con fuerza, Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de sus familiares, Kaliff empezó a narrar lo sucedido y eso aturdió a todos los presentes.

-Asiria tiene grandes problemas… Dástan y Jamil me mandaron un pergamino en donde los enemigos estaban a punto de entrar sobre las fronteras de nuestro país y también han hecho muchos aliados...- Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Hay que detenerlos, su majestad!- Dijo un teniente persa que, como todos los presentes, estaban sumamente molestos y preocupados.

-Pero si intervenimos con rapidez, les daremos ventaja a sus aliados de atacarnos por otro punto de la frontera y dudo mucho que los príncipes puedan detenerlos.-

-Es mejor que regresemos a Persia, su majestad.- Otros murmullos llenaron aun más la estancia.

-No puedo poner en riesgo el bienestar de mis hijas…-

-Además, la Princesa Rin esta de encargo y sería muy riesgoso que regresara.- Refuto Nassau desde un punto cercano al rey.

Los murmullos y discusiones continuaron aturdiendo los agudos oídos de los demonios. Pasada media mañana, todos salieron con una decisión en pié. Ambos príncipes estaban conversando con su padre, y Kagome se acerco a saludarlos con mucha amabilidad. Inuyasha se fue junto con la princesa a dar un paseo, diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Subieron por una vereda rodeada de hermosos arboles de sakura, se encontraba muy impaciente ya que su prometido no le quería decir de que se trataba.

-¡Dime qué es!- demandó abrazando un brazo del medio demonio quien le había brindado una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Keh! Siempre tan desesperada…-

-Como deseo que tengas ese bendito rosario de nuevo.-

Entre bromas y uno que otro cariño, siguieron subiendo y los ojos de la princesa centellearon emocionados ante el hermoso paisaje: En la cima de la vereda, varios árboles de sakura apoyados con uno que otro sauce llorón como si de unas cortinas se tratasen, rodeaban un hermoso arroyuelo de aguas cristalinas, que desembocaba en un tanque natural lleno de hermosos y coloridos peces, todo el suelo estaba cubierto con un hermoso pasto verde, y sobre éste descansaban los pétalos caídos y algunas flores. Se giro hacia la derecha y desde ahí se podía observar la hermosa vista de la bahía y las aguas del mar que estaban muy tranquilas. La brisa marina los envolvía y relajaba por completo. Kagome no daba crédito al maravilloso lugar al que Inuyasha la había llevado, lanzándose entre sus brazos le dio un beso lleno de amor.

-Es un lugar maravilloso… ¿Pero cómo- el puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sus ojos dorados la miraban con ternura.

-Quise darte una sorpresa y… hablé con Nassau para decirle que aquí es donde quisiera celebrar nuestra boda.-

-Inuyasha…-

Este sin más, rodeo su cintura y selló sus labios con los de ella, rozando sus colmillos entre la fina carne de sus labios sin intención de lastimarla. Ante los rayos de un imponente sol, la sentó en su regazo mientras admiraban y disfrutaban la tranquilidad del lugar. La desbordante felicidad estaba apenas por comenzar para ellos. Ya no había más sufrimientos, solo ellos dos importaban en ese instante.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoOO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Rin caminaba por los jardines de su padre cuidando al tigre, ahora estaba más inquieto que nada y eso le resultaba algo cansado, ya que en su estado no podía correr como estaba acostumbrada. Acostándose entre las flores, se coloco al tigre sobre su cuerpo mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad, la pequeña creatura comenzó a olisquear su vientre y rápidamente, se quedo sentado al lado de ella, Rin se extrañó de su comportamiento y al vislumbrar frente a ella la media luna de su esposo, se sentó y dejo que la acompañara.

-¿Problemas con él?- le dijo Sesshoumaru mientras le hacía cariños al tigre.

-Pues… creo que ya no me quiere.-

-Imposible… nadie puede resistirse a ti hermosa.-

-Es que antes de que tú llegaras, lo acosté sobre mí para poder acariciarlo mejor y me empezó a oler. Después, se quito de y se sentó al lado mío. Me evadió.- La tristeza con la que hablaba Rin hizo que al demonio se le encogiera el corazón y le dio un abrazo que la obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-Se acaba de dar cuenta de que estas embarazada, y se siente algo… limitado.-

-Pero ya no me quiere… se aleja de mí.-

-Solamente tiene miedo, hermosa. Pero veras que pronto se acercara a ti.-

Ella solamente le sonrió y siguieron abrazados. Unos sirvientes la llevaron con la vieja Su'ud, que con mucha alegría la abrazó. La sentó sobre una cama improvisada de adobe cocido, examino todo el cuerpo de la princesa y también su vientre. Al pararla, empezó a hacer cánticos extraños por todo el cuerpo de Rin.

-Te preguntaras porqué lo hago, ¿No es así?-

-Me da mucha curiosidad…-

-Estoy creando un aura de protección sobre ti y por tu cachorro.- Rin se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo es que tu…?-

-Nassau sabe muchas cosas desde que pisamos esta tierra. Y precisamente por él me he enterado que tu esposo es un gran y fuerte guerrero. Lo que le dará orgullo y alegría es saberse padre de un varón… su primer varón. –

-¿Pero y si es una niña?-

-Seria su princesa mas adorada, Rin… Por este momento no puedo percibir con sencillez de qué se trate, lo que sí, es que te cuides de la mujer de Asiria y que por ningún motivo te dejes provocar por ella… De todos modos, te estaré protegiendo.-

-Gracias nana Su'ud. En verdad te lo agradezco.- Se acerco aun más hacia la sabia anciana y la abrazo con fuerza. Ella solamente la recibió con mucho cariño y al separarla dijo.

-Y es preciso que vayas con un medico youkai, niña. Por tu seguridad y también para cuidarte.-

Rin solo le sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia en donde estaba su esposo. Se topó con su hermana y fueron juntas al jardín. Al reunirse todos, estaban a punto de planear todos los preparativos de la boda que iba a celebrarse dentro de 3 días más hasta que tres soldados kitsune entre ellos un Shippo con rasgos más masculinos y esos ojos vivaces que siempre lo caracterizaron arrancando suspiros entre las jovencitas del palacio youkai. Reverenciaron a Inutaisho y uno de ellos llamado Keitaro habló.

-Mi señor, hemos recibido un pergamino del ejercito del Este. Un extraño clan de demonios viene hacia sus tierras y planea contraatacarlo.- Las dos princesas inhalaron aire con fuerza al escuchar lo que el soldado les había dicho.

-¿Con qué propósito?- El rostro de Inutaisho se había endurecido.

-Tomar el poder y convertirse en uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo Japón.-

-¡Keh! Eso si sobreviven… no les dará tiempo ni de ocultarse.-

-No los conocemos Inuyasha, no debemos subestimar su poderío.- La voz de Sesshoumaru había sonado fría y monótona. Rin comenzó a pensar lo peor al saber que pretendían atacar a Lord Inutaisho. Ella se aferro al cuerpo de su demonio transmitiéndole todo el temor que le causó tremenda noticia.

-Pero si comenzamos a idear nuestras estrategias de seguro tendremos más éxito en el campo de batalla.- dijo Shippo sumamente seguro ante todos los presentes. Inutaisho lo miro muy complacido ante sus palabras.

-¿Y entonces qué sugieres Shippo?-

-Esto es lo que haremos.-

Los cuatro individuos se fueron al Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste y solamente se quedaron Kagome y Rin junto con el sacerdote, que las veía sumamente preocupadas por lo que estaba por comenzar. Se fueron a los aposentos de su padre para acompañarlo un momento mientras dejaban pasar el resto de la mañana y la tarde. Cuando los rayos del sol disminuyeron un poco. Rin salió a dar un paseo por toda la extensión del palacio, mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Sesshoumaru con su cachorro en brazos, llenándolo de muchos cariños y besos por toda su tierna cabecita, suspiró y se llevo las manos al pecho justamente en donde se encontraba su corazón. Una opresión incomoda en el pecho la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de evadir los pensamientos de que lo iba a perder… Tenía que estar presente al momento de que el fruto de su amor llegara a este mundo. Una lágrima silenciosa resbalo por su mejilla deteniéndose en su mentón.

_-"Por favor Kami-sama… que no les suceda nada al Señor Inutaisho y a sus hijos…"-_

Soltó un suspiro tan largo que no se dio cuenta que Kaliff había llegado hasta donde estaba. Mirándose a los ojos, ella rompió en llanto entre los brazos de su padre, éste solamente atino a abrazarla y arrullarla como una niña pequeña, dejando que se desahogara. Regresaron hacia el castillo y la dejo dormir en donde antiguamente fuera su habitación. Nassau lo esperó fuera de su habitación mirándolo con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Majestad?-

-Mis hijas acaban de enterarse que le han declarado la guerra a los demonios.-

-¡Santo cielo!-

-Y lo peor de todo es que los príncipes pueden irse a combate…-

-Solo esperemos que todo salga bien, son criaturas con gran fortaleza.-

-Que Alá te oiga Nassau…-

Entre plática y plática, dejaron descansar a la princesa. Kagome se reunió con Kouga y Sango en el ala Sur del Castillo, esperando a Inuyasha para poder charlar acerca de lo sucedido, su semblante de preocupación no desaparecía con nada, el solo pensar que podría perder a su hanyou la había asustado. Rin se había despertado y bajo con ayuda de Yaiza al ala Sur, Sango se acerco con una taza de té mientras esperaban noticias de ellos. Entre explicaciones del demonio lobo y también de la antigua taijika, lograron entretenerlas a ambas, pero cuando el viento meció las hojas de los arboles con fuerza, un olor a madera y menta hiso que Rin volteara hacia la trayectoria del viento topándose con esos ojos dorados que le transmitían calor y protección. Sin ningún cuidado, empezó a correr hacia él, sin contener las lágrimas que se habían agrupado en sus lagrimales, él solamente la envolvió entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras la alzaba. Inuyasha siguió caminando hacia Kagome, y ella solamente se puso de pie para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. Él solo la abrazo con una sonrisa triste posada en sus labios y se la llevó a otro lado, dándoles más privacidad a su hermano y su esposa.

Rin seguía sin poder contener sus lágrimas y él estaba perdido entre las cuencas esmeraldas de su mujer, sin querer despegarse de su abrazo, la puso en el suelo. Con el cuidado necesario de no rasgar la delicada piel de su rostro con sus garras, Sesshoumaru limpió sus lágrimas y dejó que ella recostara su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, repartió muchos besos en su frente para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien Rin… no sigas llorando preciosa.-

-Tengo miedo a saber qué decisiones han tomado… sé que su responsabilidad de proteger a lo que más aman en esta vida es como una ley. Pero si tú llegaras a faltarme yo me moriría… ¡Sesshoumaru tengo miedo a perderte!- La ternura y sensibilidad transmitida por parte de Rin logró que se le inflamara el pecho de felicidad y sobre todo el amor. Le estrechó la cintura mientras acariciaba una hebra de su cabello negro.

-No sucederá eso mi amor… pase lo que pase, estaré contigo siempre.-

Se besaron con una ternura y amor indescriptibles sin dejar de estar abrazados, restándole importancia al tiempo transcurrido.

Alguien los observaba desde la última ventana de arriba, asqueada con la escena, Savannah se quitó de ahí y se sentó en un escritorio de adobe. Tomo un pincel y un pergamino para comenzar a escribir apresurada, al terminar de redactar dicho pergamino, un cuervo enorme de imponente plumaje negro se paró en su ventana.

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que llegaras… dáselo a tu amo y espero mi recompensa por esto.-

El ave solo chilló y volvió a emprender el vuelo con enorme gracia, perdiéndose entre las grandes copas de los árboles en dirección desconocida. Tomó un espejo para admirar su rostro, el cual tenía una cicatriz algo visible en su mejilla derecha, endureció sus facciones mientras delineaba el contorno con los dedos. Volvió a situarse sobre la ventana y ahora observaba a las felices parejas demostrándose todo su amor, con mucho rencor miro la silueta de Rin, que estaba cepillando el cabello de las gemelitas siendo observada con mucha devoción por el demonio de cabellera blanca. Una jovencita toco sus puertas y de mala gana le indico que pasara.

-¿La princesa no desea bajar?-

-¡No! ¿Desde cuándo mi tío acepta a muchachitas ESTÚPIDAS?- La muchachita, cansada de su amargura y soberbia, le contesto.

-¡Desde que dejó de consentir a su MALCRIADA sobrina que no sabe hacer nada más que volar como "mosca muerta" alrededor de los hombres!-

Inhaló aire con fuerza y al momento de reclamarle, solo escucho un fuerte portazo, chillando y gritando de coraje y desesperación, comenzó a reventar todas las esencias y perfumes de su habitación. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de impotencia y temblando de ira, se miro en su enorme espejo de bronce, admirando su exuberante figura, mostrando a una Savannah totalmente desarreglada y con las líneas de _khol _desvanecidas derramándose junto con sus lágrimas.

-¡Juro que Sesshoumaru y Rin JAMÁS serán felices! … De eso me encargo YO.-

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoOO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Pasaron varias semanas en las que los preparativos de la boda estaban totalmente acabados, el hermoso jardín en donde se celebraría la boda estaba decorado entre lienzos blancos y de rosa coral, grandes cestas de pétalos de sakura estaban depositadas a los lados de una mesa de piedra blanca, encima de esta, se hallaban unos hermosos cristales, _henna_ dorada, extractos minerales y varias conchas de mar para la representación marital. Los sirvientes estaban contentos y se encontraban sacando sus mejores ropas para la celebración nupcial.

En el castillo de la media Luna, Rin se había despertado más temprano, se baño rápidamente y bajo con Yaiza a desayunar, aunque apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo, se le notaba un tenue abultamiento en su vientre, ahora usaba kimonos de la más fina elaboración, dignas de la realeza japonesa, pero en vez de llevar un obi ajustado como se es acostumbrado a usar, estaba enlazado en un gran listón rojo para que no se abriera. Comía más de lo habitual ya que el cachorro estaba en su etapa de desarrollo. Kazumi le llevo un hermoso kimono blanco con un listón de color durazno formando una especie de obi, las mangas estaban decoradas con hermosas ramificaciones de hilos dorados y en cada punta, tenían pintados con bastante precisión unas bellas flores del mismo color del listón. Esa misma decoración sobresalía de la parte baja del kimono, Rin se quedo impresionada y le dio las gracias muy efusivamente. Termino de comer y le llevaron un té para relajarla, mientras disfrutaba de él, se quedo pensando en el nuevo comportamiento de su pareja, aunque no había pasado mucho, ahora se encontraba más distante y serio, tal vez porque tenía muchas cosas que pensar por las amenazas del nuevo clan de las montañas.

Con un suspiro, se levanto y empezó a caminar por el enorme jardín, el cantar de las aves la mantenía entretenida y no se había fijado que su esposo ya se había despertado. Un soldado le hacía compañía cuidando de que no le sucediera nada. Mientras platicaba con él de los acontecimientos de la guerra, Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba a un lado, mirando muy seriamente al soldado, éste solamente los reverenció y con mucha vergüenza se retiro a toda prisa.

Una vez estando solos, ella lo miro totalmente confundida ante su actitud y él la observaba con algo de reproche.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Más bien que te ocurre a ti… te descuido por un momento y viene un estúpido aprovechándose de que yo no estoy cerca.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? Últimamente has estado comportándote muy raro…-

-No es verdad.-

-¡Claro que sí! Y encima te pones celoso de cualquier hombre, macho, ¡Lo que sea que se me acerque! ¿Sabes qué? Iré a mi habitación… No quiero pelear contigo.-

El la vio caminar lentamente hacia la entrada del Palacio con mucha elegancia, sin despegar su vista de su figura, suspiró.

-Rin… vuelve acá.-

-No Sesshoumaru, recuerda que tengo que arreglar a mi hermana.- Sin darse cuenta, él ya la había abrazado por detrás dejando sus manos sobre el pequeño vientre de Rin. Ella lo miro por encima del hombro y con voz suave le habló.

-¿Me puedes soltar?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por favor… y además me tienes algo aturdida…no quiero que te comportes como un desconocido en el cual no sé si pueda confiar, te amo y creo que eso ya lo sabías.-

-Si… perdóname.-

Con un corto beso, se separo de él y subió a desenredar su larga cabellera, se perfumo con esencia de flor de loto y salió del Palacio con la compañía de Kazumi, ambas venían enlazadas del brazo, los soldados persas que cuidaban la zona, las llevaron hacia las puertas del Castillo y les indicaron que las dejaran pasar, todo estaba hecho un caos, varios sirvientes corrían cuidando cada mínimo detalle. Subieron hacia la habitación de Kagome y la abrazo con fuerza. Se dedico a llenarla de aceites para suavizar su piel, le prepararon el baño y se esmeraron a dejarla preciosa y muy presentable. Volvieron a colocarle aceites y dejaron que durmiera un poco más. Rin volvió a entrar en la que era su habitación y se quedo dormida.

En el Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste, Inuyasha alistaba sus ropajes para el día más importante de toda su vida. Las hijas de Sango y Miroku fueron a sus aposentos y lo obligaron a que se dejara desenredar su plateada cabellera, ambas disfrutaban de charlar de la hermosa ceremonia y le hicieron preguntas que lo dejaron totalmente abochornado. Con el regaño de su madre, las dos muchachitas fueron obligadas a ir a darse un baño. Shippo entro junto Miroku y le desearon un feliz matrimonio. La alegre carcajada del zorro kitsune hizo voltear a los dos aludidos.

-¿Qué sucede Shippo?-

-Recordé las innumerables veces en las que tú y Kagome se peleaban cuando estábamos tras la perla de Shikon… aunque sabias que, Kikyou estaba viva, no dejabas de preocuparte por ella.-

-Lo sé… Sango fue quien me abrió los ojos al ver que ella me había abandonado.-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando saliste tras su búsqueda?-

_FLASH-BACK_

_Corría y brincaba ágilmente sorteando árbol por árbol, las enormes nubes retumbaron con fuerza anunciando una terrible lluvia. Su aroma se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, entre mas olfateaba, menos se podía percibir su aroma. Al terminar de sortear árboles y correr con excesiva rapidez, se topó con un campesino que labraba su huerto con mucho esmero, la zona en donde residía estaba cerca de una gran bahía, en donde el muelle se convertía en una especie de mercado para los que iban en barcas a comprar los alimentos que el campesino mismo se encargaba de abastecer. Inuyasha se acerco hacia él con mucha tranquilidad y el campesino, al verlo, le dedico una sonrisa recordándolo como el que había derrotado al demonio de Naraku._

_-¿Qué desea joven Inuyasha?- Él se sorprendió cuando lo llamo por su nombre._

_-Vengo a preguntarle si no ha visto por aquí a…-_

_-¿A la joven que se parecía a la antigua sacerdotisa de la aldea que protegía la perla?-_

_-Así es…-_

_-Mi hijo me ha dicho que la había visto caminar muy cerca del muelle, déjeme llamarlo para preguntarle qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió.-_

_Entro hacia su hogar y de la choza salió un niño de al parecer 11 años._

_-Bien niño… necesito que me digas hacia qué dirección se ha ido la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa.-_

_-Bueno…- el niño dudo un instante- se veía algo dolida, inclusive tenía los ojos algo rojos, pude observar que un señor con ropas muy extrañas se le acerco preguntándole si le ocurría algo. Ella solamente le dijo que quería irse de este lugar y dos señoras se le acercaron para envolverla en una rara tela. Con ellos había otra joven, de unos ojos verdes muy lindos…"-¿Acaso seria Rin?"- Pensó Inuyasha y siguió mirando al muchacho con atención.- Ya bien cubiertas con mantas y cosas raras, se metieron en una barca demasiado grande, y cuando volvi a mirar hacia adelante, esa cosa de madera ya se encontraba muy lejos de aquí.-_

_Los ojos del hanyou se crisparon de dolor y confusión, le agradeció a la famila y presurosamente corrió al muelle. Histéricamente empezó a preguntarle a todos los presentes si la habían visto marcharse. Su corazón se habia congelado cuando todos le habían dicho que se fue con los "Cara de bronce". _

_Mirando hacia el horizonte, las gotas empezaron a caer fuertemente. Gracias al sonido que hacían las gotas cuando impactaban sobre el suelo, Inuyasha no se percato del ruido que hizo su corazón al volverse a romper en mil pedazos…._

_END FLASH-BACK_

-No sabía que fuiste a buscarla.-

-Pero cuando regreso, sentí que era la oportunidad perfecta para jamás dejarla ir.-

-Y tienes mucha razón… bueno, será mejor que te apures porque Lord Inutaisho se esta desesperando.- Ambos hombres se habían encaminado a las puertas corredizas de la habitación.

-Si, en un momento voy.-

Siguió meditando y se entretuvo arreglando sus cosas para su ceremonia.

Los tenues rayos del sol ya no pegaban con tanta fuerza al suelo y calentaban de una forma muy acogedora. Varias personas habían subido por la ladera encontrándose con el maravilloso paisaje y se sentaron en las grandes mantas colocadas sobre el suelo. Inuyasha ya se encontraba vestido con un haori blanco, se encontraba sumamente nervioso y el sacerdote le había pedido que se tranquilizara. Sesshoumaru y Rin se encontraban algo distantes, pero él no dejaba de admirar la belleza de SU humana, detallaba cada gesto y acción que efectuaba, se miraba excesivamente hermosa con ese kimono blanco que Kazumi le había regalado, si por él mismo fuera, se quedaría mucho tiempo admirándola deteniéndolo momentáneamente.

Rin estaba un poco distraída, absorta en lo que continuaría más adelante. Se pusieron de pie y vieron caminar sobre la alfombra de seda blanca la figura de la Princesa Kagome. Llevaba puesto un kimono de hermosa seda color crema con hermosos dibujos de pétalos bordados en hilo rosado. El obi era de color lila y tenía figuras muy hipnóticas para la vista de todos, su hermoso cabello negro estaba recogido en un hermoso y delicado moño en donde una peineta de perlas lo sujetaba, unos mechoncitos rebeldes salían dándole un aire de rebeldía juvenil, avanzo algo nerviosa hacia su futuro esposo y llego hacia donde estaba, se giraron para tomarse firmemente de las manos y dar paso a que la ceremonia comenzara.

Entre humo perfumado y oraciones por parte de las sacerdotisas, Nassau empezó a bendecirlos y a pintar sus manos con la mezcla de _henna_, formando una unión instantánea, los novios se hincaron para que el sacerdote terminara de convertirlos en marido y mujer. Los dos tomaron vino de la misma copa y regaron un poco al suelo, sellando su hermosa unión con un beso.

Todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos, Kagome no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad ante la nueva etapa de su vida. Inuyasha era felicitado por los miembros de su familia, y recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Miroku. Sesshoumaru esbozo una sonrisa de serenidad al momento de acercarse a felicitarlo. El hanyou le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron en el lugar para dar comienzo al festín de la ceremonia. Rin ignoraba olímpicamente al demonio que trataba de pedirle perdón de nuevo por lo de esta mañana, Kazumi solamente se carcajeo al notar que su "niño" se sentía peor que un cachorrito regañado, le paso un gran plato de pescado y arroz a la princesa y la obligo a alimentarse. Sesshoumaru, que estaba disfrutando de un delicioso té, se acerco al cuerpo de su hembra para rodear su cintura con el brazo libre que le quedaba. Dejándose vencer, recargó su espalda contra el pecho de su esposo, disfrutando de la hermosa tarde.

-Debes entender que he estado muy preocupado por la situación de la guerra… y lo que menos he querido es dañarte con mi ausencia.-

-Ya lo sé, pero puedes dedicarnos un poco de tiempo. No te pido que te quedes con nosotros todo el día, pero con verte aunque sea un instante cada mañana me conformo.-

-Rin, estamos por iniciar una guerra…-

-Entonces no te molesto y mejor sigue planeando tus estrategias, pensé que podíamos disfrutar del crecimiento de nuestro hijo, pero tienes razón.- Quitó los brazos de él con brusquedad y se intentó apartar, pero Sesshoumaru no la había dejado.

-No quise decir eso, quédate por favor.-

-No gracias, prefiero dar un paseo.-

-Rin… tú sabes que te amo.-

-Yo mas Sesshoumaru, pero últimamente… me cuesta trabajo creer que en verdad me amas.-

Sin decirle nada mas, la soltó para ver como se alejaba, si la dejaba descuidada mientras partían a la guerra, no se iba a perdonas si en algún momento le sucediera algo a ella y a su cachorro.

Pero lo que Sesshoumaru no sabía es que le iban a dar el susto de muerte más importante de toda su vida.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoOO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Varias tiendas de campaña se encontraban desplegadas sobre el valle de grandes montañas, justamente en el límite de las Tierras del Norte, criaturas parecidas al hombre pero con orejas similares a las de los demonios perro, estaban practicando sus tácticas con lanza y espada, otros se encontraban cuidando a sus acompañantes, los lobos. Una caravana persa estaba llegando a la tienda principal, y todos los hombres los rodearon. Al ver salir de los telares del diván una figura femenina, los ojos de los presentes centellearon de lujuria y admiración. Un hombre de cabello negro hasta la espalda y dos marcas en la frente salió de la tienda y con un imponente rugido los hizo volver a sus actividades. El nombre de aquel guerrero era Haru, un imponentedemonio lobo semejante a Kouga, pero de un linaje mas alto, su símbolo de linaje ademas de ser las marcas en su frente, tenia una especie de marcas verticales de color rojo sangre sobre los ojos, muestra de ferozidad y sobre todo, crueldad. La miró y sin nada de delicadeza, sus fuertes brazos la jalaron pegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Te encanta provocar a mis hombres, verdad Savannah?- le dijo al comenzar a posesionarse a besos de su cuello.

-¿Vine a charlar o a acostarme contigo?- inquirió con una gran sonrisa.

-Puede que a ambas, tu aroma me indica que estas un poco… ansiosa.-

-Como sea, vine a charlar contigo acerca de algo que tal vez pueda interesarte…- se soltó de su agarre y se acostó en una pose demasiado provocadora en la cama que tenía el demonio, tentándolo a aproximarse a ella.

-Comienza a hablar, estoy demasiado ocupado.-

-Al parecer tienes mucho rencor hacia los demonios perro…-

-Y no te imaginas cuanto… Nunca le perdonare a Inutaisho el haber matado a mi padre como una alimaña, y a Sesshoumaru lo aborrezco por creerse el "intocable" de toda la nación… ¡Ja!, es un imbécil.-

-¿Es celos lo que percibo?- dijo Savannah juguetona y el demonio lobo le sonrió socarronamente.

-Limítate a decirme lo que quieres.-

-Está bien… me imagino que sabes que Lord Sesshoumaru está casado.-

-Sí, dicen que es una hembra preciosa.- Al decir esto, Savannah endureció su rostro haciéndolo reír.

-Y también que tendrán un hijo…-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-Es simple, si Sesshoumaru se entera de lo que te voy a decir puede debilitarse y tú podrías triunfar en esta guerra.- Él cruzo los brazos, y la miró escrudiñando su figura.

-Entonces…-

-Quiero que quites a la Princesa Rin de mi camino y así ambos podremos obtener lo que queremos. Tú el poder y yo a Sesshoumaru.-

-De acuerdo, pero si el perro ése no es capaz de asesinarte cuando llegue a rescatar a su hembra, te cazaré y me divertiré contigo antes de matarte.- La amenaza proveniente de él hizo que a Savannah le dieran escalofríos.

-¿Entonces es un trato?-

-Solo si aceptas a cerrarlo como es debido.- Su voz provocadora inundó los oídos de la Asiria y la vista imponente del hombre desnudo la hizo hiperventilar. Entre carcajadas y ordenes masculinas, cerraron el trato como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoOO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Por la noche, Rin estaba sentada en su hermoso tocador desenredando su negra cabellera, su esposo la estaba mirando embelesado acostado desde la inmensa cama y ella le sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo amor?-

-Sí, si pasa algo.-

-¿Qué es?- Al querer voltear hacia donde estaba, no lo vio acostado y comenzó a buscarlo rápidamente, pues la brisa nocturna apago todas las velas de la habitación.

-Te ves aun más hermosa que nunca.- Rin brinco un poco asustada al sentir que la cargo en vilo, se sentó junto con ella en el borde de la cama y con sus garras comenzó a trazar caminitos sobre el pequeño bultito que se asomaba en el vientre de ella. Le arrebató un beso que la dejo sin aliento y acerco aun mas su rostro rodeándolo del cuello, pero se frenó en seco cuando sintió los dedos de él tomar uno de sus pechos.

-Mi amor, perdón pero… no puedo.-

-¿Te duelen?-

-Si… perdóname.-

Él le sonrió y se acostaron abrazados, Sesshoumaru no sabía cómo decirle que todo el consejo de su gente había tomado una decisión. Rin, sintiendo que él le ocultaba algo, lo animo a decirle lo que no se esperaba.

-Ya tomaron una decisión y, viajaremos al área amenazada por esos rebeldes. Será dentro de una semana…-

Rin se sentó bruscamente en la cama dándole vueltas a la noticia, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar al imaginarse que lo iba a perder. Sesshoumaru la abrazo instintivamente y llenando de besos su cabeza, logro tranquilizarla.

-No quiero perderte mi amor…-

-Y no lo harás Rin, llegaremos tan pronto terminemos de exterminarlos, ahora descansa, no te hace bien preocuparte, ni a nuestro cachorro.-

-Está bien, pero abrázame…-

Cumpliendo el mandato de su esposa, se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo con rapidez.

La inminente desgracia estaba por asomarse en las Tierras del Oeste, pero un rayo de esperanza era lo que mantenía con fuerza a todos los presentes.

La guerra entre los clanes era solo el comienzo…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**_

* * *

_**

Hola mis muchachas y muchachotees :'D

Perdonen la espera pero tuve MUCHISIMOS examenes, en uno de los cuales sake un horroroso 5 T_T. Bueno, seré breve ¿Ok?

**_En este chapter me dio algo de trabajo escribirlo ya que tenia un minimo de inspiracion de un 15% ¿Y saben? No fue nada agradable porqe estaba mega presionada cn los examenes y pff! Se esfumo! asi por completo. Pero bueno, espero que les guste porqe a mi no, de echo siento qe le faltan mas cosas pero ya esta :D Recalco, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!_**

****Muchos saludos a:

****KaitouLucifer: Te qieero mil amiguisiimaaa! Graciaas por apoyarme cuando te he necesitaadoo! Erees suupeer!

sakuritaflower94: Ni que decir de ti! Tbmn muchisimas graciaas! Eres increibleee!

Megara-1307: Saludisiimos y tu historia tmbn me tiene ansiosa!

aiko11 : Gracias por pasar nena! espero verte pronto ^^

Reira Tendo: Espero qe sea de tu agradoo ^^

Serena Tsukuno Chiba: Este fic es dedicado esplendidamente a Inu y Kag ^^ tqm

****bueno, la historia dentro de poco tendra su fin asi qe...

SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS E IDEAS HAHAHAHA

Sin mas, me reetiiro xD

Tareeaa Realizada :D

Los qieeroo ^^ Vero-Sesshking 3


	15. Cerezo Plateado

"**Cerezo plateado"**

Habían transcurrido varios días en los que los demonios llevaban tiempo ideando tácticas de batalla gracias al enorme ingenio de Shippo, los príncipes escuchaban atentamente sus indicaciones y por supuesto Kouga y sus hombres también habían acudido al llamado de los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste. Con la fecha determinada para su partida a los campos de batalla, todos salieron del enorme despacho de Inutaisho y fueron a visitar al Rey persa.

Aun con los rayos del sol asomados, Sesshoumaru optó por desviarse hacia su palacio, quería ver a su esposa…

Se alejaron demasiado desde que tenían que planificar todo tipo de detalles. Abrieron las puertas y todo mundo lo reverencio, por consiguiente le indicaron que Rin había ido a la habitación de una joven pareja, con el rostro lleno de serenidad, empezó a olfatear su aroma y la encontró sonriente cargando un pequeño bulto, se aproximo hasta ella y una sensación de bienestar lo lleno por completo cuando ella lo había recibido con una tierna sonrisa.

-Mira… es una hermosa niña.- Sus hermosos ojos dorados recorrieron ansioso a la pequeñita, y ver a Rin cargando a la bebe hizo que su imaginación lo trasportara cuando al fin tuviera entre sus brazos al fruto de su amor, volviendo a la realidad se dirigió hacia el padre, y lo felicito.

Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano. Rin se sentía emocionada cada vez que se encontraba junto a él, pero sabía que la guerra estaba muy cerca y le daba algo de temor el no volver a verlo. Situándose frente a él, rodeo su cuello con cuidado y acerco su rostro hasta él y le dio un tierno beso que Sesshoumaru no tardo en responder, delineo delicadamente su silueta mientras hacían que el beso durara un poco más.

Se separo un poco de su rostro y se fijo en los rojizos labios de su hembra, se dedico a besarla hasta que la alzo en vilo y se la llevo a sus aposentos sin decir ni una palabra. Llenándose de tiernos y delicados besos, él la depositó en la cama y siguió besándola apoyando su peso sobre sus antebrazos, ella lo obligo a voltearse y dejo el cuerpo del demonio apresado entre sus piernas, tomo dos hebras plateadas y comenzó a enroscarlas entre sus manos al momento que los besos se volvían más apasionados. Una garra viajaba peligrosamente por la línea de la espina dorsal de la mujer, haciendo que Rin se arqueara ante la corriente eléctrica que sintió, siguiendo su jueguito, sus pequeñas manos acariciaban sobre su ropa con la yema de los dedos toda la zona de los pectorales, bajando hacia el esternón y de ahí hasta sus abdominales bien trabajados, él dejo escapar un rugido de satisfacción ante el comportamiento de su hembra, quien le sonreía de una manera especial. Las filosas garras del demonio reventaron el pequeño obi de seda, aflojando la tela sobre el cuerpo femenino, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y respingo cuando las manos de Sesshoumaru llenaban de caricias sus caderas y cintura, sintiendo hormiguitas cada vez que sus dedos delineaban esas zonas. El logro sentarse y acomodarla a tal modo de que ambos pudieran estar cara a cara, fundieron sus labios en un necesitado beso y ella tomo las amarraduras de sus ropajes y comenzó a deshacerlos, los hermosos ojos dorados miraban sorprendidos a esas orbes jades que poseían una especie de ternura hipnótica del cual era preso, desnudo su torso y comenzó a llenar de besos el masculino cuello y algo que encendió casi al instante la libido del youkai, fue que mientras empezaba a ascender hacia sus labios, mordió delicadamente el mentón, tomo la iniciativa nuevamente y apreso sus besos con los suyos, mientras trataba de frenar el beso, paseaba sus manos sobre su silueta una y otra vez hasta que se miraron. En los ojos de Rin había un brillo muy especial. Rin tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo y lo lleno de besos sin dejar desatendido el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, quien estaba perdiendo el control por las tiernas caricias, su delicioso aroma se había mesclado con uno más sutil y fresco, pero aun así le resultaba adictivo a sus instintos. Sus manos empezaron a quitar delicadamente el kimono, una vez desnuda ante su mirada, beso su cuello bajando hacia la clavícula, cuando se dio cuenta que Rin comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, siguió besándola hasta que tomo sus pechos y empezó a estimularlos delicadamente, los repentinos suspiros y jadeos empezaron a aparecer, siendo música para los oídos sensibles del demonio. Rin disfrutaba cada roce de su esposo, pues él la hacía sentirse especial y sobre todo AMADA. Entre caricias y besos apasionados, Sesshoumaru la puso cómoda y comenzaron con el delicioso vaivén de caderas, haciéndola sentir en el cielo mismo, a pesar de su estado de gestación, el deseo por su esposo había incrementado considerablemente, haciendo sentir orgulloso al demonio quien le complacía todos sus caprichitos. Teniendo como testigo a la hermosa y grande luna plateada, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor toda la noche hasta que sus cuerpos soltaran el último aliento.

OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo_OOo

-Rin deja de estarte moviendo.-

-E..esque me haces cosquillas amor…-

-_¡Grr!_ Me encanta cuando me dices amor…eres una hembra deliciosa.- Un segundo rugido de satisfacción salió de la boca del Lord y ese sensual rugido hizo que su esposa jadeara al sentir como los labios de ese ser que amaba con locura besaba con gran lentitud y parsimonia su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. Al estar en los baños, el vapor que surgía del agua los empapaba más de lo que el liquido transparente les permitió, con una gran habilidad, la mujer se libero de los brazos de su esposo y mientras él la miraba con los ojos inyectados de lujuria, se dispuso a ponerse el delicioso aceite de aroma exquisito que lograba aturdir sus más grandes sentidos, dispuesto a una nueva ronda de "Amor matinal", agarro con firmeza pero a la vez con algo de fuerza las pronunciadas caderas de su mujer, ella se sintió arder al momento que una de las fuertes manos de Sesshoumaru enrollaron presurosamente su túnica dejándola al descubierto por detrás. Ella totalmente sorprendida por la nueva postura en la que su marido estaba dispuesto a tomarla como suya, volteo a mirarlo por encima del hombro y casi se desmaya al sentir como su esposo estimulaba con bastante maestría un punto estratégico de su placer. Al notar como Rin jadeaba y repetía su nombre entre esos estimulantes arranques vocales, no reprimió su deseo y así como la tenia, se unió junto con ella, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso para no lastimar a su cachorro. Acaricio esos montes carnosos ahora más grandes gracias a que el alimento de su primogénito estaba almacenándose en ese lugar, mientras tanto, Rin se sujeto de la pared que tenía enfrente para concentrarse en seguir el delicioso movimiento junto con su esposo, haciendo gemir y gruñir al demonio, la deliciosa fricción los hacía gemir y jadear a tal grado de que en un lapso de tiempo comenzaban a gritar sus nombres, después de dos a tres embestidas, los dos pudieron llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo que los unió realmente en cuerpo y alma, pero sobre todo…El AMOR.

Por otro lado, en las montañas del norte, un demonio lobo recordaba atento todos los comentarios de sus más eficientes espías.

_Flash-Back_

_-¡Te digo que la mujer de aquel perro es HERMOSA!-_

_-¡No digas estupideces! ¿Cómo puede ser que una humana sea más bella que una hembra youkai?-_

_-Pues lo es querido Hiashi, a pesar de estar preñada de ése, se nota que dentro de ese kimono esconde unos atributos dignos de una Diosa.-_

_-¿Qué atributos de diosa puede tener esa estúpida chiquilla?-_

_-Pues que voy a saber yo… a no ser de que quieras ir de estúpido con Sesshoumaru y preguntarle.-_

_-Serás idiota… y apúrate que de seguro ira al pozo de agua de nuevo… ¿Y sabes? Has despertado mi curiosidad por adivinarlo.-_

_-Creeme que cuando la veas no será solo __**"eso" **__lo que despertara.-_

_End Flash-Back_

Así que la hermosa hembra de su eterno enemigo era de una belleza sin igual. Cuando la tuviera encerrada en el nuevo "establecimiento" lo verificaría, pero antes, tenía que buscar todo lo necesario para la "futura estancia" de Rin. Tomo sus ropas necesarias y partió con una escolta de lobos negros hacia una aldea, tal vez… si mataba a todos los de la aldea podría conseguir todo lo necesario.

-¡Ja!...Por supuesto que sí, al fin podre consumar mi venganza…Sesshoumaru.-

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_

Transcurrieron varias semanas en donde los príncipes y sus ejércitos estaban listos para partir al campo de batalla. En el Palacio persa, las dos princesas, el Rey y su corte real se reunieron con los demonios para que el sacerdote hiciera una ceremonia de protección y buenas bendiciones. Al terminar la ceremonia, ambos príncipes fueron a despedirse de sus esposas. Inuyasha se llevo a Kagome y se quedaron en el atrio del pasillo. Con un nudo en la garganta, Kagome se aferro a él y entre sollozos comenzó a decirle que lo quería.

-Por favor cuídate… tienes que regresar, no puedes dejarnos solos…- Susurró cerca de su oído, y ante esto, el hayou la miro algo extrañado.

-¿Cómo que no puedo dejarlos solos?...Un momento Kagome ¡Me estás diciendo que…-

Ante la sonrisa enorme de la princesa y el rubor en sus mejillas, Inuyasha rodeo su cintura y le dio vueltas expresándole lo feliz que se sentía.

-Te prometo que regresaré…y veremos crecer juntos a nuestro hijo…Te lo Prometo.-

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor sin que Kagome reprimiera sus lagrimas de preocupación y ansiedad ante la partida de su ahora esposo.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Mientras tanto, dos personas se encontraban disfrutando de la tranquilidad y paz del ahora hermoso y floreciente claro de agua en donde fueron varios de sus encuentros. Sesshoumaru mantenía sobre su regazo a su amada esposa, entrelazo sus manos sobre el vientre de su hembra acariciándolo, podía percibir la angustia y nerviosismo de Rin, la acomodo de tal manera que pudiera admirar su rostro, tomándola de la barbilla, hizo que sus lagunas esmeraldas se conectaran con esos soles dorados que poseía por ojos.

-Rin…-

-Sesshoumaru yo…- cerro los labios al no saber qué decir.

-Sé que tienes miedo de pensar que yo no volveré, pero te aseguro que nosotros somos fuertes y los venceremos, cuando todo termine, veras que regresaré junto a ti.-

-Por favor mi amor… no quiero que te pase nada….- tomó una de sus manos y las llevo hacia sus labios para poder llenarla de besos encima del dorso.

-Y te aseguro que así será.- Le sonrió complaciente y limpio las lagrimas que comenzaban a surcar las hermosas mejillas de su esposa.

En un fuerte apretón, Sesshoumaru beso a su esposa con el fin de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, de hacerle saber que nunca había estado más feliz desde que esa pequeña había llegado a su vida y que se aseguro de mantenerla a su lado por toda la vida.

Todos se reunieron en el palacio de Kaliff para poder despedirse como era debido. Con un abrazo y un beso anhelante de sus esposas, los príncipes partieron junto con sus hombres a una de las guerras que podría marcar un nuevo destino de poderío y fortaleza.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Desde la ventana más alta del palacio, una exuberante pelirroja emitía un último gemido de placer al saberse satisfecha después de concluir su acto carnal. Quitándose encima del soldado que accedió a ser su TODO, se asomo viendo como esos hermosos demonios de cabellera blanca partir hacia lo que ella esperaba…fuera su perdición.

- ¿Y para cuando se tiene previsto el secuestro de la Princesa Rin?- Dijo su fiel soldado de nombre Koji, quien se pego a su cuerpo posesionándose de sus caderas para una segunda sesión de pasión desenfrenada. Ella solamente se dejaba hacer mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban descaradamente todo su cuerpo.

-Deja pasar unos días mas cariño, y veras… haré que Sesshoumaru llore sangre…lo haré sufrir como nunca en su vida lo ha sentido…-

Juro con una voz llena de resentimientos y amargura.

NINGUN hombre la despreciaba y menos a ella, lo haría pagar caro cada una de sus insolencias, sin contar que una jovencita de cabello castaño había observado toda la escena y por consiguiente, había escuchado el plan macabro de esa mujer…

* * *

**REGRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Mil disculpas! :'( veran, sé que las deje con el alma en un hilo y siento mucho si este chapter esta super cortito, pero esque a penas acabo de salir de vacaciones y lo hice todo a la carrera :'D**

**Dejenme decirles que los extrañé un bueen! Acuerdence q se aceptan sujerencias de cualqier tipoo :D Lo qe qieran ver el la hiztoriaa con mucho gusto hare q apareska! LOS ADOROOO! SALUDOS KAITOLUCIFER & a Sakurita94 Y A TOODOS MIS Amigas y amigos EN FANFICTION! :D Y a todas y todos aquellos que pasan a leerme y dejar coment y tmbn a los que no! :D LOS ADOOROO!**

**Ojalaa y reciba sus reviews qe me ponen tan feliz!**

**Saludoos a toodoos! chau Chau!**

**Atte: VeroSessh-king ;)**


	16. Pasión del Lobo y Preocupación del Perro

"**La pasión del Lobo y la preocupación del Perro"**

Incrédulo de lo que sus espías habían dicho acerca de la esposa del youkai, Haru corría por los

alrededores que limitaban con los territorios de los del Oeste, siguió corriendo y al ver en las banderas una enorme luna Menguante pudo acertar que se encontraba en los territorios de Sesshoumaru, al moverse sigilosamente por el lugar, un delicioso aroma a flores y durazno sacudió excesivamente sus sentidos y atraído tal hambriento a un manjar, empezó a seguir el olor hasta toparse con un baño termal, sus ojos rojos trataban de visualizar todo lo que tenía en frente, hasta que la vio…

Se encontraba sentada de perfil tallando con esmero su cremosa piel, que imagino seria deliciosa ante el tacto y sabor, a pesar de que se podía ver su evidente estado de gestación, se dio el placer de escrudiñar sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas, sus delicadas manos, que pasaban una y otra vez por todo su cuerpo, al momento de que ella se echo agua y paso sus manos en su rostro, notó que sus ojos estaban adornados por unas bellas y largas pestañas, sus labios levemente sonrosados incitaban a ser probados. Sintió como su zona Sur palpitaba dolorosamente al ver a la esposa de su enemigo en estas condiciones. Corrió apresurado hacia su campamento para ver que su plan este saliendo como quería, muy pronto Sesshoumaru se iba a sentir morir al enterarse de que su hembra iba a ser dominada por él, el lobo más perverso y despiadado de todo clan existente.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

"Tres días después"

Camino hacia los límites de la frontera invadida, Kouga, Miroku, Shippou, Sango y los príncipes mantenían sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier posible emboscada, el monje miraba atentamente a Inuyasha, quien estaba ideando un plan estratégico para acabar con esos individuos. Sesshoumaru no podía dejar de pensar en su mujer, al escuchar la amena platica del monje y su esposa, se quedo sumamente sorprendido cuando su hermano les confirmo que su esposa también estaba esperando un hijo, sonrió y se concentró en estar atento. En ese momento, un zorro kitsune corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Lobos blancos acaban de atacar la aldea próxima, dejaron a todos los aldeanos muertos y se han llevado a las mujeres más jóvenes. Debemos tener cuidado.-

-Inuyasha, Kouga, formen a sus hombres y dispérsense en la zona. Sango y Miroku, ustedes seguirán el camino junto conmigo, al parecer llegaremos a medio día de hoy al paso de la montaña.-

-Si quieres puedo ir con mis guerreras al frente, como línea defensiva.-

-Seria una grandiosa idea Sango.- la aludida sonrió y con un beso se despidió de su esposo.

Al parecer los lobos iban a tener una ardua batalla.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Las dos princesas caminaban por los alrededores del Palacio persa, Rin mantenía su mano frotándola amorosamente contra su vientre enormemente abultado, Kagome simplemente se reía de su pequeña hermana cada vez que la molestaba con comentarios insinuantes acerca de su vida privada, de repente, vieron como una anciana les pedía ayuda.

-Mi caballo se desvaneció, es el único transporte para llevar mis telas.- Kagome y Rin ayudaron a la señora a levantarse, en eso, Rin caminaba hacia la carreta.

-¿Donde está su caballo?-

-Atrás de ese matorral, su alteza.-

Rin fue hacia allá y no consiguió visualizar nada, pero de repente sintió como dos manos la apresaban fuertemente y la jalaban dentro de una carreta. Gritó cuando vio como se la llevaban.

Dos hombres parecidos a los de los demonios perro, trataban de taparle la boca y ella forcejeaba.

-¡Kagome ayúdame!-

-¡Rin!- Ella comenzó a alterarse al no poder ayudar a su hermana y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Kagoomeeeeeeeeeeee!-

-¡Rin nooooo!

Mientras iba tras su hermana, sintió un fuerte impacto de dolor que logro que se le nublara la vista, y lo único que escucho a lo lejos era la voz de su hermana gritando el nombre del Inu-youkai.

Una mujer la miraba con repugnancia desde su altura y tronando los dedos, hizo que el soldado de nombre Koji se le acercara.

-Cuando pases por las puertas del palacio de mi tío, aviéntala en las puertas como la basura que es.- _"Al fin esos malditos perros me conocerán realmente…¡NADIE ME RECHAZA!"-_pensó la mujer.

Koji asintió y llevándose a la princesa sobre el hombro, desapareció casi al instante. Cuando supo que estaba cerca de los territorios persas, sorteó los arboles y la dejo caer en las puertas y desapareció. Uno de los soldados se encontraba atento a cualquier cosa, y al ver como la princesa era aventada desde los arboles, logro formar los brazos en escuadras y cayó sobre sus brazos.

Totalmente preocupado, corrió palacio arriba hasta en donde se encontraba Nassau, Inutaisho y Kaliff. El demonio corrió en auxilio de la joven y la llevo hacia el diván más cercano, una vez acostada, pudo vislumbrar los candelabros y se levanto de golpe al recordar que había sucedido.

-¡Se la llevaron! Ayúdenla por favor…¡Ella está esperando un cachorro y se la llevaron!-

-¿Pero de que hablas Kagome?-

-Gente del hombre que invadió las Tierras del Lord del Norte se la llevaron, tenían ropas oscuras, pero una gran Luna roja adornaba el centro de su espalda.- Rompió en llanto y una de las gemelas de su amiga se acerco a consolarla, mientras que la otra simplemente bajó la cabeza y crispo sus puños sobre su regazo. Inutaisho percibió en el aroma de la niña el nerviosismo y el miedo.

-¿Te pasa algo Hiromi?-

-N-no, yo… ¡Se me olvido algo!-

Y saliendo presurosamente de ahí desapareció de la vista de todos.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse para darle paso a la Luna que se asomara, llegando hacia una enorme cabaña cerca del palacio de las Tierras del Oeste, Rin despertaba y observo que se encontraba en el interior de un carruaje, bruscamente, se sentó y comenzó a exigir que se le dejara libre, pero nadie le contesto. Repentinamente, el vehículo se detuvo y dos "hombres" abrieron las puertas para escoltarla al interior de dicho lugar. Quiso huir pero al ver la complexión atlética de dichos hombres opto por hacerles caso. Al entrar al establecimiento se dio cuenta que era un lugar enorme, había una cascada que descendía gracias a que un arroyo desembocaba en las piedras de las montañas, varios sirvientes mantenían la casa sumamente ordenada. Una anciana se le acerco con una sonrisa y la llevo al área de los baños para asearla y prepararla para la cena. Una vez lista la encaminaron hacia las cocinas y espero a que le sirvieran de comer. Extrañamente, sintió una vibra demasiado fuerte y sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con unos rojos tan brillantes que le causaron escalofríos.

-¡Vaya!... Al parecer los rumores son ciertos…- el demonio lobo se deleitaba al oler su dulce y embriagador aroma. Bien dicen que lo prohibido es lo que más se antoja.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!-

-Ya veo porqué Sesshoumaru te tiene como su hembra, además de ser extraordinariamente HERMOSA… eres muy salvaje.- Una de sus garras tomo un mechón de cabello ébano entre sus manos y lo acaricio. Un delicioso hormigueo se expandió en las palmas de sus garras y sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿¡Y quién demonios eres tú!- Sus delicadas manos cubrían su vientre abultado y varias veces lo acariciaba con ternura y protección. Haru ronroneo al imaginársela encima de su cuerpo haciendo lo que Savannah sabía hacer bien.

-Qué descortés fui, mi nombre es Haru. Como puedes observar también soy un demonio puro y tengo muchas ganas de establecerme en estas tierras y continuar con mi expansión.-

-No puedes hacerlo… No eres mejor que los demonios perro.-

Gruño molesto al sentir la comparación entre razas y bruscamente la jalo por las muñecas acercándola hacia su cuerpo, con los ojos completamente rojos advirtió en un bramido que hizo que Rin se asustara excesivamente.

-¡Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir asquerosa humana! Jamás… ¡JAMÁS me compares con esos pulgosos animales! Tú piensas que esos son mejores y que nada les pasara… Pero estás muy equivocada… disfrutaré enormemente desmembrando poco a poco el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.-

-¡NO!... ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!- Grito con rabia y desesperación, pero una punzada debajo del vientre la hace jadear. Haru se da cuenta del jadeo de la humana y afloja su agarre.

-No puedo entender cómo es que tuvo el valor de enredarse con un miserable humano.-

-Hay muchas cosas que no entenderías…ahora te EXIJO que me sueltes…-

Sin decirle nada, dejo que se sentara y les sirvieron la cena. Le encantó el aroma que expelía cuando la hizo enojar, de cierta manera se sintió celoso del youkai de cabellera blanca al tener una esposa que se preocupara por él. Sin duda alguna se divertiría teniéndola cautiva. Cuando observo que Rin termino de cenar, le dio permiso para retirarse. Sin duda alguna Sesshoumaru era un demonio con suerte.

-Aunque te odie… eres un demonio con bastante suerte, espero ser el consuelo perfecto para tu hembra y mas… un buen mentor para tu cachorro.-

Con una sonrisa perversa, se encamino hacia sus aposentos y se encerró. Pero algo que lo fastidio de sobremanera fue que escuchaba los sollozos de la mujer y el picor de las salinas lagrimas escocían su nariz.

A la mañana siguiente, Savannah salió a tomar el sol y observo como los soldados no se dignaban a apreciarla como era su costumbre y deleite personal, Hiromi y Hitomi salieron colgadas de los brazos de Usama, pasando enfrente de la exuberante mujer. De mala gana, la pelirroja le jaló las coletas a Hiromi y esta se volteo terriblemente molesta. Tenía unas ganas enormes de divertirse y sabia que esas gemelas no se iban a oponer.

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que le pasa! Yo nunca le he faltado al respeto y más encima usted me agrede.-

-¡Cállate chiquilla insolente! ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme de esta manera?-

-Soy por igual una princesa de estas tierras, y no por nada Lord Inutaisho nos acepto como sus ahijadas, así que más le vale respetarme por su igual.-

Lo que hizo enojar mas a la niña es que la mujer comenzó a reírse y sin esperárselo, se dio el gusto de darle dos cachetadas. Cegada por la rabia, la jovencita se abalanzo sobre esta rasguñándola de la cara, cosa que hizo que se enojara más. Dispuesta a pegarle de nuevo a la jovencita, una mano masculina le apreso la muñeca. Se topo con los ojos azulados del youkai lobo. De un bufido, hizo que los tres jovencitos se fueran con la calma del mundo.

-¿¡Viste lo que me hizo esa estúpida chiquilla!-

-Cállate Savannah que bien te lo merecías.-

-A ver Koji… ¿A quién vas a defender?- Sensualmente, metió las manos dentro de la parte inferior de su kimono acariciando cierta parte clave de la libido masculino. Este le dedico una sonrisa sensual y tomándola por los glúteos, la alzo y logro que la mujer rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, entre besos y caricias, Koji logro decirle.

-Venia a avisarte que la hermosa princesa ya está en la cabaña de Lord Haru, al parecer…

Mi jefe está entusiasmado con ella.-

-¿No me digas?- Le respondió entre besos. Metiéndose a la alcoba de telas, comenzaron a desnudarse y a tocarse con lascivia.

-Así es golosa… ahora, estate quieta y déjame disfrutar de ti.-

Obediente como la más educada de las princesas, dejo que ese lobo hiciera lo mas placentero para sus necesidades carnales.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Un calambre doloroso asalto el corazón del demonio haciendo un gruñido tan fuerte que los caballos de su gente se alarmaron, con la respiración agitada volteo a ver a Miroku, quien había pensado que lo habían atacado, se acerco y pudo observar como el imponente demonio respiraba dificultosamente. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Sesshoumaru sintió como un gran sentimiento de vacio dentro de su corazón._"-¿Qué habrá pasado?... ¿Será que le haya sucedido algo a mi esposa?, ¡Grr! Pero di indicaciones estrictas de que la protegieran a toda costa… Ojala que estén cumpliendo su trabajo porque si me entero que mi amada esposa se lastimó… Mataré al responsable.-"_Pensó el demonio totalmente irritado, Miroku no hizo nada más y se limito a verificar si habían presencias malignas, sin saber que su esposa estaba en grandes aprietos.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! Nos aproximamos a las barricadas de los lobos.-

-Sesshoumaru.- La voz de su hermano lo saco de su ensimismamiento.- Tenemos que acampar a una distancia prudente, así podemos memorizar bien el perímetro y si lo deseas, seguir los planes de Shippou para una emboscada.-

-Me parece perfecto.- Dijo Kouga.- Mis hombres y yo podemos infiltrarnos entre las copas de los arboles más cercanas del campamento enemigo para ver sus técnicas de pelea, y así saber sus puntos débiles.-

-Sería arriesgado, ustedes corren más riesgo al ser de la misma especie.- dijo la exterminadora moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación.- No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a guerreros esenciales en esta batalla.-

-¿Y qué opinas Sesshoumaru?- El aludido simplemente cerró los ojos a modo de meditación.

-Si la zona de campamento de los lobos es de manera circular, sería imposible hacer una emboscada, estamos en áreas de montaña… a no ser…-

-Que la emboscada se haga desde el aire.- Concluyó Shippou.

Al idear la estrategia del territorio y de las líneas de formación de su ejército, se dispusieron a armar el campamento. Un alarido espeluznante los hizo detenerse, y al encontrar el problema se crisparon de repulsión y extrañeza. Una horda de seres descarnados iba hacia ellos dispuestos a atacar. Todos se prepararon y comenzaron a desmembrar a esas extrañas criaturas. Mientras se desenvolvía la batalla, uno de esos estaba a punto de morder al Lord y él con su látigo de luz desmembró a 7 que lo tenían rodeado. Todos terminaron cansados, Miroku se agacho y vio un pedazo de pergamino con unas letras.

-Al parecer invadieron el descanso eterno de un cementerio, estos cadáveres se levantaron gracias a un poderoso hechizo.-

-¿Cómo pudo ser? Solamente la magia negra puede levantar un hechizo de esa magnitud.-

-Así es, son los cuidadores de los alrededores de las tierras del norte, al parecer, Haru fue muy inteligente.-

-Tendremos que quedarnos un buen tiempo en el límite Norte…- Suspiro Sesshoumaru al recibir las miradas de consternación y comprensión de todos.

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo Sesshoumaru?- Rugió Inuyasha sumamente molesto al recordarse que su esposa estaba embarazada.

-¡El que sea necesario!- Le bramó haciendo que el hanyou ladrara de enojo. Kouga también ladro, y Sesshoumaru no hizo nada más que serenarse.

-Es lo que se me ocurre en esos momentos.-

-¿¡Como que nos quedaremos aquí tres meses! ¿No te das cuenta en el avanzado estado de gestación que tendrá tu cachorro cuando regreses? ¿Y qué hay de tu esposa, Sesshoumaru? ¡Te necesita!-

-¡Suficiente Inuyasha! Yo tampoco quiero estar realmente separada de ella y por lo mismo debemos quedarnos ese tiempo, los lobos son poderosos y no pienso subestimarlos.-

-De acuerdo…pero cuando te pierdas el parto de tu primogénito, no me lo vayas a echar en cara.-

Todos se quedaron callados y se fueron a seguir armando el campamento.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

((3 MESES DESPUES))

La hermosa figura de Rin con su notorio estado de gestación deambulaba por esa rara casucha, triste y preocupada por su esposo, no dejaba de orarle a Kami-sama de que lo protegiera ante cualquier adversidad de la guerra. Extrañaba a su familia y sobre todo a esos orbes dorados que le provocaban muchos sentimientos a la vez. Recordando todo lo vivido con él, no evito dar un suspiro melancólico y susurrar anhelantemente el nombre de su amado.

-…Sesshoumaru…-

Unos ojos rojos se endurecieron mientras admiraban a la hermosa humana que había suspirado con tanta ansiedad el nombre de su eterno enemigo, pareciera extraño, pero del tiempo que tuvo como "invitada" a la princesa, noto que era única y su gran ternura era capaz de disipar todas esas venganzas y fantasmas de su pasado, no sabía por qué, pero se juro a si mismo que cautivaría el corazón de la princesa y no la iba a dejar ir aunque se muriera. Salió de su escondite y con expresión hostil se sentó a su lado. Ella se había acostumbrado a la presencia del lobo. Lo miró y siguió concentrada observando la apuesta de Sol. El color ocre bañaba las nubes y el cielo, y no pudo reprimir como silenciosas lágrimas se resbalaban en sus mejillas. Disculpándose, se retiro lo más rápido que pudo de la compañía de Haru, haciendo que el gruñera tan bajo que no se percato de su insatisfacción. Terriblemente molesto y algo ansioso, se fue a encerrar en su cuarto tratando de eliminar el olor de su "huésped" al ser tan delicioso, exquisito y sobre todo embriagador. Cuando el manto estrellado y la gran luna plateada iluminaban y cubrían por completo el cielo, salió de su alcoba y se encamino hacia la de ella. Con mucho cuidado y silencio, deslizo la puerta corrediza y entro. La vio profundamente dormida y su postura era de lado, sus manos reposaban sobre su vientre, como si estuviera protegiendo a su cachorro de todo peligro, el cual ahora estaba más grande. Su larga cabellera yacía dispersada sobre el futon haciendo la escena más tierna e hipnótica. Se acostó cerca de ella, tratando de pegarse lo más que pudiese para sentir el calor corporal de esa mujer, llevo una de sus manos hacia sus caderas, y de manera lenta y suave, se dio a la tarea de acariciarla, sintiendo como la pausada respiración de la princesa comenzaba a hacerse más pesada, con la garra de su dedo índice, acaricio cuidadosamente el rostro de la mujer, perfilando sus cejas, pómulos y mentón. Arrastrado por una fuerza totalmente conocida como pasión youkai, entreabrió la tela que cubría sus piernas, tratando de acariciar su centro prohibido. Rin comenzó a reaccionar y al voltear sobre su hombro, la anhelante mirada de Haru la hizo sentirse incomoda y como pudo se alejo del lobo completamente avergonzada y temerosa.

-Rin…- el grave ronroneo del youkai la hizo advertirse que estaba alterado.

-¡No te me acerques!- Como predador acorralando a su presa, gateo hacia ella quedando casi encima de su cuerpo y rozando sus labios.

-Vamos princesa… solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo…-

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-No, estoy decidido a matar al perro para que seas solo mía… ¿Escuchaste?

Tu serás mi mujer… quieras o no.-

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Sesshoumaru porque te JURO que vas a arrepentirte!-

-…Tranquila _perra_… ahora prepárate…-

Dispuesto a besar esos labios que lo volvían loco, sujeto la nuca de la hembra y bruscamente le robo un beso sintiendo como una reconfortante paz y placer llenaban cada fibra de su ser. Por otra parte, Rin buscaba separarse de esos labios que no eran los de su hermoso demonio de cabellera blanca. Tratando de empujar a Haru, Rin movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para no recibir sus besos. Al mirar hacia el lado contrario, los labios del demonio impactaron en el cremoso cuello de la princesa, y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, Rin suplicaba entre sollozos que la dejara en paz, pero él no escuchaba, con una de sus manos libres logro reventar el delgado obi de la yukata dispuesto a desnudar a la humana. Rin gritaba desesperada que la dejara libre.

-… ¿Así es como volviste loco al perro, no es así?... le suplicaste que no te tocara…_¡Grrr!_... a decir verdad tu piel es exquisita… me gusta su sabor…-

-¡Detente Haru por favor!-

-No… desde hace mucho tiempo que he querido que esto sucediera… así que te PROHIBO que pienses en el idiota de Sesshoumaru cuando te hago MÍA…-

-¡Haru no! ¡Te lo suplico por favor!...Por mi cachorro… te lo suplico….-

-No digas cosas a las que me no me puedo contener…quiero sentirte y tú no me vas a negar el placer de darme lo que más quiero.- Y al decir esto, abrió mas la bata para deleitarse con su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Mientras Rin seguía pidiendo que se detuviera, Haru se hartó y le dio una cachetada para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Rin, no pudo evitarse sentir como un verdadero monstruo: Tenía toda la bata rasgada y su cuerpo desnudo podía verse en todo su esplendor, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y se sobaba delicadamente el lugar en donde él había magullado con un golpe… Varias veces se había aprovechado de jovencitas y después las mataba cuando terminaba de divertirse… pero esta vez todo se volvió distinto. Se quito de encima de ella y algo consternado por su actitud dio órdenes estrictas que se le acercaran para darle de comer y revisarla constantemente para el cuidado de su cachorro. Al parecer el plan se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Tomó sus armaduras y partió hacia su clan, pero antes de que alguna otra cosa sucediese, Savannah corrió hacia él y este la rechazo molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tu huésped ya te harto?-

-Cállate si no sabes de lo que estás hablando.- contestó secamente.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tan frígida es esa humana?- Ante las constantes burlas y comentarios sin sentido, Haru la tomo por la garganta sumamente molesto haciendo que la pelirroja se espantara y abriera los ojos como platos.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, eres la humana mas repulsiva que he conocido en toda mi miserable vida, con razón no has engendrado ni un cachorro….- Esta lo miro sorprendida y a la vez dolida.-Te entregas sin reservas a todo ser masculino para ver si sales preñada pero qué crees… Ningún ser con vida engendraría en el cuerpo putrefacto de una desalmada humana que no merece respirar el aire de todos…-

Y bruscamente, la soltó haciendo que cayera y aspirara el aire con rapidez. Jamás espero que alguien se enterara de su situación fértil. Cabizbaja, paso al lado del demonio Lobo y con andar rápido, desapareció por donde llego. Haru corrió hasta su campamento con toda la rapidez posible. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien y ya tenía en mente a quien podría matar.

"_-…No puede ser que esa princesa se está volviendo mi prioridad…"_

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Los días pasaban rápidamente logrando que se cumplieran 4 meses de la ausencia de los príncipes. Inutaisho, Kaliff y Nassau estaban terriblemente preocupados por el paradero de la princesa Rin. Kagome se sentía culpable al no poder detener a los captores y lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Yaiza. El General salió a tomar aire y se encontró con la pequeña gemela totalmente nerviosa y algo paranoica. Lentamente, le pidió a la jovencita que se sentara en su regazo y le contara sus problemas.

-Nn-no me pasa nada…- bajo la cabeza evitando la mirada de su padrino.

-¿Estás segura Hiromi?-

Temblando como una hoja, se derrumbo a llorar sobre el regazo de su padrino y el la trato de tranquilizar. Al ver que la niña estaba terriblemente alterada le dijo claramente que le dijera que es lo que pasaba. La niña lo vio y con ojos llorosos empezó a hablar.

-…Estaba paseando en el ala Sur buscando tesoros, como yo les llamo, y escuche ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la princesa Savannah… La vi encima del soldado de ojos azules completamente desnudos y escuche que le dijo que el plan estaba a punto de hacerse…-su voz comenzó a quebrarse.-…No es la primera vez que hablan de "el plan"… Lord Inutaisho no quiero que le suceda nada a Rin y a su bebe…- Y así la pequeña rompió en llanto desconsoladamente.

Todos escucharon lo que había dicho la pequeña y por órdenes estrictas de Kaliff, mando a capturar a la Asiria, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que la habitación estaba completamente vacía y no había rastro de las pertenencias de la princesa. Revisaron que no se haya llevado cosas de valor. De repente, un soldado jalo una trampilla de adobe y varios pergaminos y cartas cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, las llevaron al despacho del Rey, después de un tiempo, un grito de terrible furia e indignación resonó en todo el salón.

-¡Arresten a esa perra traicionera! ¡Inmediatamente!-

El caos estaba a punto de desatarse….

* * *

**Hola Corazones!:D Aqui subiendo otro chapter mas y tengo q decirles que... mi fanfic va rumbo al descenlase :( **

**Quisiera agradecer a todos ellos que me apoyan como por ejemplo:**

**KaitouLucifer, Sakuraflower94, Megara-1307, serena tsukino chiba, entre todos los demas que me han visitado y no han dejado review! Y tmbn a todos a todos a todos!**

**Espero sus ideas y sugerencias para el descenlace del fanfiction :)**

**LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR LEERME! Tarea realizadaa!**

**by: Vero-Sesshking 3**


	17. El Nuevo Renacer de la Luna

"**Eclipse Solar y Luna Nueva"**

.

-¡Apúrate Savannah! Es molesto estar cargando tus cosas.- Refunfuño Koji sumamente irritado.

-Déjame en paz y condúceme al territorio de tu amo.-

-El no quiere verte… se enfureció gracias a que le dijiste frígida a la otra humana esa.-

-… ¿C-como lo sabes?...-

-Se le noto en su olor. Después de que huiste, estaba terriblemente molesto ya que osaste a insultar a la humana, si hubiese sido él te hubiese destrozado de un solo tajo de mi espada.-

-¡Eres un malnacido! No sé que le ven todos a la estúpida esa…-

-Tú sabes que ella es mejor que tu y te da rabia… Eres una mujer demasiado egoísta, ¿Crees que ella no se entero que quisiste robarle al persa?-

-No sé de que hablas…-

-Vamos princesita, bien sabes que tu coraje hacia la esposa de Sesshoumaru comenzó porque al confesarle los sentimientos que sentías por el persa, el muy gentilmente te rechazo diciendo que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más… y ese "alguien" era Rin.-

Ella se giró para encararlo. ¿Acaso era tan obvia cuando de sus pensamientos se trataba?

No contesto y apretando las manos, se adelanto dando largas zancadas bufando irracionalidades.

Estaban llegando al campamento de Haru.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Rin comenzó a despertarse y pudo observar que en la esquina de la habitación estaba su yukata hecha pedazos. Después comenzó a recordar todo sin evitar emitir un sollozo lastimero.

_Flash-Back_

_-Rin…- el grave ronroneo del youkai la hizo advertirse que estaba alterado._

_-¡No te me acerques!- Como predador acorralando a su presa, gateo hacia ella quedando casi encima de su cuerpo y rozando sus labios._

_-Vamos princesa… solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo…-_

_-¡Déjame en paz!-_

_-No, estoy decidido a matar al perro para que seas solo mía… ¿Escuchaste? Tú serás mi mujer… quieras o no.-_

_End Flash-Back_

No lo soporto y envuelta en una manta, se encerró en los baños tratando de eliminar toda huella que Haru había dejado, sintió como su cachorro se movía notando el estado de ánimo de su madre, ella con una dulce sonrisa, acaricio su vientre y deseó en ese mismo instante que su esposo estuviera con ella. Dos toques en la puerta la alarmaron y cuando vio el rostro curtido de una youkai le indico que pasara.

-El Lord la está esperando a desayunar, princesa.-

-No quiero ser grosera pero, avísele al Lord que no iré a desayunar… me siento un poco indispuesta.-

-P-pero señora…- el rostro de la anciana se crispo en uno de temor.

-Lo siento, en verdad… no tengo ganas de estar acompañada de alguien.-

-De acuerdo, entonces, su desayuno estará servido en su habitación.-

La anciana la dejo sola y partió hacia el comedor, en donde Haru estaba meditando, su fino oído le indico que la anciana estaba cerca, ella carraspeo y alzando solo una ceja, fue suficiente para que la youkai hablara.

-Pido disculpas en nombre de la pequeña… es solo que se siente un poco indispuesta para acompañarlo.-

Temiendo lo peor, vio como su amo caminaba hasta los baños con un aura indescriptible. Fue tras él para que no hiciera una tontería y su pequeño alivio fue que la mujer estaba saliendo de los baños. Rin se quedo perpleja al ver a Haru frente a ella, notó que en sus ojos habían ligeros destellos carmín y eso la hizo tragarse mil veces su orgullo y coraje para no insultarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú para no obedecer mis órdenes?-

-Lo siento, Lord Haru, pero me siento un poco mal…-

-Suzume déjanos solos por favor.-

La vieja solo asintió y desapareció inmediatamente. Haru intento tomarle la mano, pero por acto reflejo, Rin lo rechazó. El youkai no dijo nada, pero con una de sus garras delineó el rostro de la princesa, era inevitable sentirse atraído por esa simple humana, su aroma era una delicia, a pesar de que tuviera también el aroma de Sesshoumaru, pero no por eso dejaba de ser desagradable. Recordó cuando acariciaba su suave piel y se imagino muchas cosas nada desagradables con ella. Totalmente sonrojada, la princesa le pidió que la dejase ir ya que tenía que cambiarse.

Haru espero a que terminara y así fueran a desayunar en un lugar tranquilo.

-Lord Haru…-

-Dime.-

La fría voz del demonio la hizo recordar cuando Sesshoumaru y ella conversaban. No pudo sentirse melancólica deseando que viniese cuanto antes y se la llevara.

-… ¿Por qué tuvo intensiones de iniciar esta guerra?...-

Los dos se miraron largamente. ¿Acaso sería capaz de mostrarse vulnerable frente a ella? ¿Sera posible que esa mujer lograra curar todos esos fantasmas de su pasado? Mirando hacia el paisaje, comenzó a recordar cómo fue que empezó todo.

-Cuando Inutaisho veía frecuentemente a Izayoi, mi padre no pudo evitar sentirse también atraído hacia esa humana… Mi madre en su desesperación y tristeza, se quito la vida tomando una pócima de hierbas venenosas.- Rin se conmovía ante la historia del demonio.-Mi padre la vio y no sintió nada, la dejo ahí, y se dio media vuelta para buscar a esa mujer. Al pasar el tiempo, el clan de los perros atacó al nuestro por querer invadir territorio inerte y mas por avisar a la gente de la humana que estaba preñada de ese demonio, nunca olvidaré como ese maldito perro destrozo a mi padre sin piedad alguna… Nosotros estábamos destinados a conquistar en estas Tierras.-

-Yo los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… no son malas personas, tal vez tu padre por resentimientos atacó a Lord Inutaisho, pero debes entender que no tuvieron la culpa, a veces los hijos pagan los errores que hacen nuestros padres….y recuerda que no estás solo.-

Se acerco más hacia él y delicadamente lo tomo entre sus manos el rostro del demonio y acaricio sus mejillas. Haru sintió un hermoso calor recorrerse y desplazarse por todo su pecho removiendo las fibras de su corazón dormido. Las dos esmeraldas que tenia por ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad, Haru le sonrió y le dio permiso de retirarse. Rin sintió una gran compasión por el demonio lobo y acariciando su abultado vientre salió a pasear con la sirvienta hacia los jardines,

Sin contar que unos ojos rojos la detallaban con mucho cariño y admiración.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

((3 meses más))

((LIMITES NORTES: CAMPAMENTO DE SESSHOUMARU))

Sesshoumaru se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a lado, un ligero presentimiento se estanco en su pecho referente a Rin, seguramente debía tener ahora 9 meses de gestación, sonrió…

Quería llegar y que esa dulce y tierna mujer lo llenara de besos y que escuchara de su melodiosa voz que lo extrañaba. De repente, la voz de su hermano irrumpió sus pensamientos y el semblante que tenia no era del todo bueno.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-

-No hay muy buenas noticias en el Palacio.-

-¿Y porque lo dices?-

-Secuestraron a alguien… y tengo mucho miedo el pensar que es mi esposa, o la tuya…-

-¡Ni te atrevas a pensar en esas tonterías Inuyasha!- Bramó colérico el demonio de melena plateada. Inuyasha solamente se retiro y lo dejo pensando. Pronto su demonio interior iba a despertar en la peor de las furias.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

((CAMPAMENTO DE HARU))

-Deja todas mis cosas en la tienda de tu amo, yo las acomodare en un instante.-

-¿Te parece que estas de vacaciones? ¡Estamos a punto de una guerra!-

-¿Y qué? Haru siente algo más que lujuria por mi así que mejor cállate Koji y no me molestes…-

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura si yo fuera tú.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que se la pasa todos los malditos días al lado de esa humana?-

Algo que dejo a Koji brutalmente asombrado fue que entre gritos de rabia y lloriqueos Savannah comenzó a romper todo lo que había a su paso, desde telas, frascos con pócimas, etcétera.

-¡Ya estoy HARTA! ¡Todos los malditos hombres se fijan en esa estúpida y no sé que tenga de bueno! ¡Siempre será ella!¿¡Dime, que es lo que le ven para no querer quedarse conmigo!...

¿¡Es que acaso yo estoy fea para cualquier hombre, "macho" o lo que sea que se les diga en tu raza! Y lo peor de todo es que esa maldita estúpida está embarazada del hombre que YO… ¡Deseo tener!...-

Y con un último grito, impacto cerca del rostro de Koji una vasija de vino. Sacando sus lágrimas de impotencia y coraje hacia Rin, él se acerco a consolarla, ella lo abrazo y como notaron que se acercaba gente a la tienda, prefirió separarse de él y secar sus lagrimas. Un soldado entro presuroso a la tienda e hizo una reverencia al soldado.

-Habla de una vez.-

-…Los perros han exterminado a los grupos de ataque… queda la mitad de nuestro ejército y no sabemos si…- un gruñido proveniente del demonio alerto al soldado y sintió como lo despegaban del suelo y lo asfixiaban con brutalidad.

-¡Habla de una vez imbécil! ¡Que fue lo que sucedió!-

-..E-el hermano…del…demonio perro….extermino a nuestro grupo…y están avanzando hacia nosotros…-

Salió corriendo hacia la cabaña de su amo para darle la noticia.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Al estar 6 meses con la compañía de la humana, se dio cuenta que la princesa lo llenaba de mucha paz, lo que lo había llenado de orgullo fue que era la primera hembra que dejaba que se le acercara, se había ganado su confianza llevándole flores y consintiéndola en lo que ella requería aunque ella se negara ante regalos de suma exquisitez, también se dio cuenta que el cachorro empezaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia y permitía que se quedara muy cerca de su madre, sabía que muy pronto ella podía dar a luz y de alguna manera sentía que esa criatura podría verlo como su padre, la última vez que sintió como Rin le tenía plena confianza, fue cuando había aceptado dar un paseo por los alrededores sujetada de su brazo, soñó con que pudieran compartir mas momentos de esos per o suspiro melancólicamente, estaba pidiendo demasiado. Camino hacia el jardín en donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a su lado. Rin por su parte le regalo una sonrisa y se junto más hacia él.

-Buenos días, Princesa.-

-Buenos días Lord Haru.-

-¿Cómo amanecieron?- Puso delicadamente su mano sobre su vientre, ella se sonrojo y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-Bastante bien. Es una hermosa mañana ¿verdad?-

-Si… y más hermosa aun cuando se tiene la compañía perfecta.- Ese comentario hizo que Rin se sonrojara demasiado. Él le sonrió y ella volvió a mirarlo.-Rin… sé que no es una circunstancia demasiado placentera para ti y además podrías pensar que me estoy burlando de ti pero…-

-Lord Haru… ¿Sucede algo?- La gran dulzura con la que lo miraba lo hizo estremecerse.

-Desde que llegaste… mi plan fue fastidiarle la existencia a Sesshoumaru enterándose de que te secuestre, cuando estuviste ante mi tuve que admitir que a pesar de estar esperando un cachorro… Eres realmente hermosa… y tuve envidia de que él te tuviera como su esposa, es evidente que lo amas y lo defendiste como cualquier hembra defendería a su esposo, desearía que me demostraras ese tipo de cariño...Lo añoro… Pasaron los días y lo único que podía hacer era cuidarte y estar al pendiente de tu cachorro, y cuando pasó lo de…-Inhalo aire y suspiro, seguidamente volvió a hablar.- yo nunca he querido dañarte… contigo pude desahogarme de todos mis males que tenia sembrados aquí.- tomo una de sus delicadas manos y pego la palma en el lugar de su corazón.- Tú lograste desaparecerlos… Rin, quiero que aceptes mis sentimientos, prometo darte lo que tu desees, joyas, ropas nuevas, perfumes, TODO lo que desees, cariño, el amor…con tal de que te quedes a mi lado y… prometo también ser un buen mentor para tu cachorro y aceptarlo como mi verdadero hijo… por favor… acéptame… No puedo ignorar los sentimientos de mi corazón que creía muerto.- La mirada intensa del demonio lobo la hizo estremecerse.

Rin se quedó perpleja ante esa declaración, con razón el cambio y demasiadas atenciones, se sintió muy avergonzada ya que era su corazón el que Haru le estaba entregando, pero sus pensamientos y suspiros ya tenían dueño… y ese dueño era Sesshoumaru.

-…Haru… a pesar de estar encerrada bajo tu mando, no te negare que al principio tuve mucho miedo, pero al pasar de los días me demostraste que no eres un ser despiadado como todos creen, tu convivencia este tiempo me ha hecho conocerte un poco más. Tu sabes que te aprecio mucho y, agradezco que hayas visto por el bienestar de mi cachorro, vuelvo a repetirte que al principio tenía mucho miedo de estar aquí, y no quiero estar aquí, pero….-Rin bajo la cabeza y tomo las garras del demonio entre las suyas.- Yo no puedo entregarte mi corazón porque ya tiene dueño… y ese dueño tu sabes quién es, te mentiría si yo digo que también siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi…pero puedo ofrecerte mi apoyo, comprensión y mucho cariño…Mi corazón ya tiene dueño… lo lamento.-

Varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Haru la abrazo cuidando de no hacerle daño al bebe, solamente le sonrió y le dijo que paseara por los jardines, ella obedientemente asintió y con una dama de compañía, fueron a recoger flores.

Cuando Koji llegó, lo descubrió admirando a la humana y se quedo perplejo al ver con cuanta dedicación la cuidaba, a pesar de ser la esposa de su eterno enemigo. Se aproximo hasta él y le dio la información. Haru se desquito con él y le ordeno que fuera a seguir ideando estrategias y que en un momento le hiciera frente. Escuchando la conversación de la anciana y la humana, se sintió un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-

-Mi bebe se está moviendo mucho… estos días ha estado muy inquieto.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado ahora, puedes estar en días de dar a luz.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿Me puede ayudar a preparar mi baño?-

-Claro, terminare de recoger estas flores y le haremos el baño.-

Suspiro y colocándose sus armaduras, salió corriendo demasiado rápido hacia su campamento y se encontró con que Savannah estaba en su tienda, con una ira incontenible la zarandeó y le exigió que se fuera. Ella logro separarse y bruscamente le dio una cachetada, el sintió el ardor en su mejilla y se la regreso, olfateando la fétida sangre de ella.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?-

-¡La única estúpida aquí eres tú! Deberías estar en el palacio de tu tío resguardándote, estamos a punto de comenzar una batalla.-

-¡Me importa un bledo! Me quedaré aquí aunque a ti no te parezca.-

-Bien… pero si alguien logra atacarte ni creas que yo vendré a tu rescate.-

Al momento de salir, pudo divisar como su ejército avanzaba sin descanso y los demonios perros también se acercaban, gruñó y como bólido se adelanto hasta quedar al frente, observando a Sesshoumaru con odio, la mirada del youkai tampoco le fue indiferentemente y ambos corrieron y el silbido de dos espadas chochando fue lo que anuncio a ambas razas que comenzaba la guerra.

Haru arremetía con ferocidad hacia Sesshoumaru y él lo esquivaba con fuerza, ambos comenzaron a expeler veneno de sus garras y se atacaron, Haru gruñó al sentir el ardor en su pecho y no desistió.

"_-Ni muerto dejare que regrese contigo mi pequeña esmeralda… ¡No lo voy a permitir!-"Pensó_ el demonio lobo.

"_-…Tiene el olor de mi amada esposa…-"_

Se miraron a tal extremo de quererse matar con la mirada, hasta que Sesshoumaru recibió un rasguño en su brazo y gruño, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a volverse rojos a causa de la furia con la que peleaban, Sesshoumaru incrusto sus garras nuevamente en la espalda del lobo y recibió un golpe seco en su estomago por parte de Haru, ambos envueltos en un campo magnético seguían peleando sin descanso. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kouga peleaban en equipo, varios soldados arremetían contra ellos y se quedaban sorprendidos al ver la fuerza y coraje con la que atacaban, Kouga comenzó a llevar a unos soldados hacia un límite y de un ágil brinco los tiró a un barranco, corrió hacia el hanyou, que iba ser atacado por la espalda y de una ágil patada, logro desnucar al demonio.

Ante los fuertes rayos del sol anunciando que la tarde del día estaba en su punto máximo, el calor no se hacía esperar entre los atacantes, mientras el líder de los demonios lobo veía como su gente caía bajo el filo de sus espadas, él no dejaba de arremeter en contra del heredero de la media luna, al notar que los pocos hombres que quedaban huían despavoridos, aprovecho a desaparecer del lugar en una gran línea de luz violeta, Sesshoumaru comenzó a perseguirlo pero al notar el cuerpo mallugado de la princesa Asiria lo detuvo en un instante y se aproximo para ver si estaba en buenas condiciones. Ella lo miro y se le abalanzo a los brazos llorando amargamente, él no hizo nada y con la mayor indiferencia la miro. Vio que temblaba y comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido y a hablar de más.

-¡Sabia que vendrías a buscarme! Y también que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… qué bueno que esa maldita esta en las garras del lobo y también que no la dejara escapar…ojala y se le muera el cachorro que trae dentro y Haru le engendre otro y…-

Ante esto, la furia corrió por las venas de Sesshoumaru. ¿¡Que SU Rin estaba secuestrada! ¿¡Por Haru! ¿¡Y que no la quería dejar libre! ¡ESO NO LO IBA A PERMITIR!

Con mucha fuerza y los ojos terriblemente rojos, la sujetó del cuello logrando que Savannah se diera cuenta de su error y comenzó a patalear para que la dejara libre, con una voz sumamente demoniaca rugió.

-¿¡Que fue lo que le hiciste a Rin estúpida! ¡Respóndeme!-

-…L-la…secuestramos…- logro decir con voz ahogada.

-¡En donde!- Cerró más su mano sobre la garganta de Savannah y ella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-…E-en una cabaña… en las laderas…-

-¿¡Y QUIEN PLANEO TODO ESTO!- Ante esto apretó mucho más su garganta y Savannah cerraba los ojos ante el dolor causado por la razón de su obsesión y con un gemido ahogado logro gritar derramando aun mas lagrimas sobre su rostro.

-…¡FUI YO!...-

En un bramido de ira, su mano se cerró completamente y le importo muy poco las suplicas de la pelirroja, cuando noto que ella perdió fuerzas al pataleo y forcejeo, continuo con su tarea de liquidarla hasta que el último aliento de la princesa de Asiria dejara de existir sobre la Tierra. Cuando su salado y empalagoso aroma dejo de sentirse en el ambiente, tiro su cuerpo y cegado por el coraje y la preocupación, se transformo en el gran Perro demonio y salió corriendo a buscar a su esposa, ya no le importaba nada más.

Iba a rescatarla de las garras de ese lobo aunque le costara la vida propia…

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Haru llego realmente presuroso y se transformo en un enorme lobo negro y resguardo las puertas de dicha cabaña, percibiendo que una fuerza descomunal venia hacia su dirección, caminando de lado a lado totalmente ansioso de que Sesshoumaru viniera reclamando que liberara a Rin. De un salto, el gran perro blanco se apareció en el lugar y muy a la defensiva comenzó a gruñirle.

_**-"¿¡Dónde está MI HEMBRA!-"El**_ rugido por parte de Sesshoumaru no se hizo esperar.

_**-"Regresa por donde viniste Sesshoumaru… Rin se convertirá en MI mujer cuando acabe contigo…"-**_

_**-"Eres un miserable… te aprovechaste de la situación para robártela, ¡DIME EN DONDE ESTA ANTES DE QUE TE DESMIEMBRE!"-**_

_**-"¡Ella NUNCA regresará contigo!... Ella es MIA… ¡MIA!"-**_

_**-"¡CALLATE!"- **_Como si de una burla se tratase, el gran lobo comenzó a caminar en círculos rodeando al enorme perro blanco.

_**-"¿Qué sucede PERRO INSOLENTE?... ¿Te asusta el pensar que Rin te deje y se vaya de tu lado para siempre?... ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo a que ella se haya entregado a mi?... ¿¡Es eso, MONSTRUO DECREPITO!"-**_

_**-"¡TE MATARE!"- **_Un fuerte bramido salió de la garganta de Sesshoumaru alertando al lobo de un próximo ataque.

El enorme lobo negro imito su posición y también comenzó a gruñirle, Sesshoumaru diviso la cabaña y con un gran rugido se le abalanzo sobre el lobo encajándole los colmillos en el cuello. Haru chilló y lo ataco mordiendo un costado. Mientras se movían y lograban encajarse los colmillos por donde pudiesen, un enorme ajetreo se llevaba dentro de la cabaña.

Rin escucho ruidos extraños y tomando su vientre comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas, una criada youkai se le acerco y le dijo que permaneciera en su habitación mas no hizo caso, forcejeando y gritando salió hacia la entrada y lo que vio la consterno…

-…Sesshoumaru… ¡Haru detente! ¡NO!-

Sesshoumaru la vio y sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza.

_**-"…Rin…"- **_Sesshoumaru se le quedo viendo y Haru volteo hacia lo que él estaba observando.

_**-"…Pequeña esmeralda…"- **_El lobo tampoco pudo contenerse y volviendo a combate arremetió contra él.

Sesshoumaru había venido a rescatarla y Haru lo atacaba con demasiada brutalidad. Sintió como sus lágrimas se agrupaban por sus ojos y entre gritos y ademanes les pidió que pararan. El enorme lobo logro herir un costado del perro blanco y este lo único que hizo para zafársele fue arañarle la cara. Cuando el aroma de la princesa combinado con el picor salado les pego a ambos. Se volvieron a atacar con mucha más fuerza revelándole a Rin como se peleaba en estado youkai. Desesperada, siguió gritando y suplicando que se detuvieran. Al ver que Sesshoumaru se levantaba y jadeaba del cansancio, impacto sus garras sobre los ojos del lobo, este aulló desesperado y mordió la pata del perro, Rin los rodeaba tratando de que le hicieran caso pero por instinto decidió alejarse un poco viendo como se dañaban el uno al otro. Repentinamente, un dolor extremadamente agudo se estanco en su vientre, haciéndola recargarse en un árbol, al sentir que disminuía, se limito a gritarles y a exigir que se detuvieran.

-¡Sesshoumaru basta por favor!... ¡Haru detente! ¡Dejen de lastimarse! ¡No sigan! ¡Deténganse!-

Entre el llanto y los gritos, Rin volvió a sentir la dolorosa punzada en su vientre bajo y se asusto, después de unos segundos la punzada volvió a arremeter contra ella haciendo que gimiera dolorosamente. La mano que sujetaba su vientre se presionaba instintivamente tratando de aliviar el dolor pero cuando una tercera punzada le llego sintió como un líquido se escurría de entre sus piernas y volvió gemir de dolor. Haru volteo hacia en donde se encontraba y trato de ir hacia ella, momento perfecto que aprovecho Sesshoumaru para arremeter contra él y dejarlo malherido. Inuyasha y los demás lo encontraron y al ver a Haru tendido inconscientemente en la arena lo apresaron para llevarlo ante una condena. El enorme perro se acerco hasta Rin y bajo el hocico para dejar que lo abrazara, ella con una mueca de dolor que transformo en una cálida sonrisa, se aferro del pelaje y lo acariciaba con dificultad.

_**-"Rin, hermosa… He venido a sacarte de aquí.- **_Un jadeo de dolor lo obligo a olfatearla notando la esencia de su cachorro mesclada con sangre. Observo cómo ella se sujetaba el vientre bajo con mucho dolor y que su kimono estaba mojado por debajo del mismo, eso lo puso algo inquieto.

-…Ya viene en camino…- Un bufido por parte de él la hizo tranquilizarse un poco, pero el insoportable dolor seguía ahí.

_**-"Tranquila preciosa… Llegaremos a tiempo al Castillo, trata de aguantar lo mas que puedas"-**_

-…No sé si pueda Sesshoumaru… ¡Duele bastante!...- Y al crispársele las manos en su pelaje, Sesshoumaru se echó a tal modo de que Rin quedase sobre su lomo y comenzó a deslizarse por los aires lo más rápido que pudo.

_**-"Tranquila mi amor… todo saldrá bien…"-**_

Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta que diviso las banderas del palacio de las Tierras del Oeste, envuelto en un gran campo de fuerza, aterrizo en su jardín y se echó para que Rin pudiese pisar tierra. Se transformo en humano de nuevo y cargando en vilo a su esposa la llevo hacia su habitación. Los gemidos incesantes de su hembra lo llenaban de angustia y algo de desesperación, las criadas de avanzada edad lo sacaron de la habitación para que comenzara con sus labores de parto. Por otro lado, Rin estaba frustrada porque no dejaron que su esposo la acompañara. Le quitaron ese kimono sucio y la envolvieron en lienzos de tela blanca, Sango, Kagome, Yaiza y Kazumi entraron para ayudarla en su labor.

-… ¡aahh!... ¡Mataré a Sesshoumaru cuando lo vea!...-

-Rin concéntrate, inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca, si no harás que el bebe se regrese.-

-…¡Cuando estés en este momento Kagome te juro que no me harás caso!...- Volvió a gritar al sentir otra contracción.

Le flexionaron las piernas y aun con los agudos dolores se concentró a mirar a las ancianas. La vieja Su'ud también se presento ante ese día y dando masajes a su vientre trato de aliviarle un poco los dolores. La miró y con voz extremadamente dura le ordeno.

-¡Cuando sientas el dolor, quiero que pujes! ¿¡Entendido!-

-…¡SIIIIII!...-

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Afuera de la habitación, se podía oír el gran esfuerzo que hacia Rin para traer a su primogénito al mundo. Inutaisho veía atentamente a Sesshoumaru que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, Kaliff se encontraba meditando junto con Nassau y Miroku rezaba fervientemente ante el alumbramiento. Un grito desgarrador los hizo helarse y hacer que aumentara la tensión. Varios gemidos más se escuchaban, y al escuchar como Rin volvía a gritar dolorosamente, minutos después un tierno llanto resonó en toda la habitación. Sesshoumaru sintió una enorme felicidad y orgullo llenarlo por completo y su padre se acerco. Le brindo un fuerte abrazo felicitándolo seguido del Rey Kaliff y su hermano Inuyasha.

Pasaron unos minutos y las mujeres comenzaron a salir con los ojos llorosos y llenas de felicidad, Sesshoumaru entro en la habitación y vio en el futon a su amada esposa cubierta solamente con una sábana blanca y con un pequeño bulto de telas azules entre sus brazos, se acerco hasta ella y a pesar del cansancio, le regalo una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor.

-…Mira mi amor… es precioso…- Ella dejó que Sesshoumaru se sentara detrás de ella para poder recargar su espalda contra su pecho, él la envolvió en un abrazo cuidadoso y protector, se miraron con mucha intensidad y unieron sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso. Él volvió a besarla y le dio con cariño un beso en su frente, la obligo a recargarse contra él y seguían sin perder ese contacto visual. Ella desvió sus ojos esmeraldas de su rostro para ver al bulto entre sus brazos. Se asomo y lo que vio hizo que su orgullo se ensanchara a lo grande. Rin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, se lo pasó a su esposo y él lo acuno entre sus brazos. Mirándolo con mucha ternura, una de sus garras tomo su manita y la beso.

Ante él, un pequeño con una pelusita plateada y mirada dorada, con la luna menguante en su frente y líneas purpuras sobre sus pequeñas mejillas y sin tener las orejitas de perro que él esperaba… Estaba el futuro descendiente del Taiyoukai más poderoso. Lo alzo frente a él y bajo una reverencia por parte de su esposa salieron dos palabras que se les quedaron grabadas como fuego en su corazón.

**-Mi hijo…-**

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Una gran celebración se hacía en el comedor del Palacio de Inutaisho. Él y el Rey Kaliff tenían muy inflado el orgullo y la mayoría de los sirvientes y soldados los felicitaban y llevaban presentes al pequeño heredero. También se enorgullecían porque el segundo heredero venia en camino, exhibiendo a la Princesa Kagome en todo su esplendor de la mano de su esposo el Príncipe Inuyasha. Kaliff propuso un brindis por ambas parejas y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida. Kazumi subió a dejarle la comida y bebida al príncipe Sesshoumaru, quien se quedo dormido al lado de la princesa Rin y su cachorro. Observo la escena con mucha ternura, pues él se encontraba recargado en una esquina de la habitación y en su regazo yacía la Princesa Rin y entre sus brazos el pequeño youkai. Se acerco y los cubrió a ambos con la estola que en varias ocasiones los resguardaron del frio, cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Después de un tiempo, Sesshoumaru despertó y con cuidado dejo a Rin descansando sobre el futon, al ver que Rin comenzaba a levantarse, se le acerco y ella lo abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede preciosa? Vuelve a dormir, tienes que reponer fuerzas.-

-Ya no quiero dormir… quiero que me abraces.-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Rin, dicen que el parto es bastante agotador.-

-Y no sabes cuánto… me daban ganas de asesinarte en ese momento.-

Él se carcajeo y ella le dijo que no hiciera ruido. Los dos observaban con cariño a ese pequeño ser sobre el futon. Con cuidado la encamino hacia los baños y dejo que se aseara tranquilamente, cuando estuvo lista, la envolvió en una toalla y la cargó para de nuevo llevarla a la habitación. Kazumi entro para alistar a la princesa mientras Sesshoumaru estaba bañándose, con cuidado vendó su vientre a modo de que quedara algo apretada, un kimono color salmón con hermosas flores se sakura pintadas por toda la tela estaba sobre el tocador y se lo puso. Desenredaron su larga cabellera, la perfumaron y les volvieron a llevar comida, Sesshoumaru entró y vio a Rin con su hijo en brazos, que lloraba inquietamente. Ella se bajó una manga para dar de lactar a su bebe, se sentó sobre el ventanal pasando una mano en la cabecita del pequeño y le sonrió a su esposo, quien la miraba embelesado.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- Le dijo cuando se sentaba junto a ella y traía la bandeja de comida.

-Te vez aun más hermosa… Y él sí que es un suertudo.-Ella se sonrojo entendiendo a qué se refería.

-¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un demonio pervertido?-

-Desde que una hermosa humana se llevo lo poco que me quedaba de cordura.- Los dos comenzaron a carcajearse.

Al sentir que el pequeño soltaba su pezón, con ayuda de su esposo volvió a acomodarse las ropas y comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida, los rayos ocres que anunciaban la próxima caída del sol iluminaban con fuerza los cielos, Rin se puso de pié y con su bebe en brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, pero las garras de Sesshoumaru se lo impidieron y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, le comenzó a llenar el cuello de pequeños besos causando la risa de su mujer.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

- A presentar a esta hermosura ante sus abuelos.- Se inclino para rozar con su nariz la frente de su hijo.

-En ese caso mantente junto a mí lo más que puedas.-

Levitando, Sesshoumaru aterrizo en el jardín y rodeando de la cintura a Rin, comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el comedor, en donde la familia entera estaba celebrando. La euforia y alegría lleno el salón cuando el pequeño príncipe apareció en la sala. Las gemelas aplaudían emocionadas alegando que iba a ser un príncipe verdaderamente guapo. Kagome le dio un tierno beso en la frente y felicito a su cuñado, Sango y Miroku le pusieron una pequeña pulsera en su pie con el símbolo de la media luna, Inuyasha lo pidió en brazos y al tenerlo las dos gemelas emocionadas comenzaron a pedirlo, el hanyou les ladró y ellas se tranquilizaron, pero al notar que comenzaban a llorar, volvió a entregarle el bebe a su cuñada y abrazo y mimó a las pequeñas.

-Entiéndanme… son unas niñas muy escandalosas y podrían haberme tirado al pequeño, prometan que no lo volverán a hacer ¿Entendido?

-¡Si tío Inuyasha!-

-Bien.-

Las vio irse y Kagome se le acerco acurrucándosele en el pecho, Inuyasha la abrazó y se dieron un beso en frente de todos sin importarles el carraspeo de sus padres.

-Veo que serás un padre esplendido.-

-No te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo de tener a este pequeño entre mis brazos.-

Siguieron mimándose y Rin les hizo una reverencia a Inutaisho y a su padre, ellos correspondieron el saludo y con cuidado depositó al bebe en los brazos del youkai. Los dos señores observaban a la criatura sorprendidos y el pequeñito abrió los ojos mirándolos.

-Es un cachorro muy fuerte, será digno de continuar con nuestro legado. Felicidades hija, me has dado un heredero digno de respetar. Espero con ansias también el heredero que me dará la Princesa Kagome.-

-Gracias Lord Inutaisho… - Kagome reverencio de la misma manera que Rin hizo. Kaliff cargo al bebe y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

-¿Y cómo le pondrán al pequeño?-

Los dos se miraron y ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara dijo.

-Quiero ponerle Soun.-

-"Nube veloz"… me gusta, además empieza con la inicial de su padre.- Sesshoumaru solo sonrió y dándole un beso frente a todos se limito a decir.

-Lo que mi princesa decida.- Como los dos líderes no tenían objeción en el nombre, dijeron al unísono.

-Entonces Soun se llamará.-

Se levantaron y disfrutaron de la compañía familiar. Al caer la noche, Sesshoumaru y su nueva familia se trasladaron hacia su palacio y dejaron al pequeño acostado en la cuna que el Rey Kaliff había mandado a hacerle desde que Rin tenía 2 meses de embarazo. Los dos se acostaron sintiendo como la paz y felicidad reinaba en su vida. Jugueteando con los dedos de su esposa, él se acostó boca arriba tratando de admirarla y se prolongó un gran silencio, ella con gran curiosidad se giro para verlo y preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?-

-Estaba recordando el día que volviste a mí…fue cuando tú estabas con los pies sobre la arena y la tocabas como si ahí se te fuera la vida, parecía que fuese algo sagrado…-

-Si… cuando voltee a ver con quien charlaba mi padre, pude observar tus ojos… tan hermosos como el ámbar.-

-¿Ámbar? ¿Qué es eso?-

-…Es una de las joyas más hermosas que me han tocado observar…- ella rodeo el cuello de su marido para darle un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, el cual no tardo en responder. Acostándose de lado hacia ella y abrazándola posesivamente, le dijo.

-Espera, te traje algo.-

Se levanto y regreso a la casa con una pequeña bolsa de tela y de su interior, saco una fina gargantilla con un dije de media luna de ámbar, y dentro de esta había una rara arena de color purpura, a pesar de la noche, los intensos rayos de la luna iluminaron en todo su esplendor el obsequio, maravillando a Rin ante el precioso regalo. Se llevó las dos manos a su cara ocultando su enorme dicha.

-…Sesshoumaru…no debiste…-

-Por supuesto que sí, Nassau me dijo que esto nos protegerá y además de ser el símbolo de mi raza, es el símbolo de nuestro amor. La arena fue un obsequio sagrado del templo, se dice que son las lagrimas de la diosa Zohara, con esto estoy tratando de demostrarte que eres todo para mí. Sin importar los regalos, yo…-Ella lo acaricio y eso fue un impulso a seguir.- Eres la persona más importante en toda mi vida y daré mi vida para protegerte de todo mal, me has dado un cachorro hermoso y ese es el mejor regalo para mí, Gracias hacerme el ser más feliz de toda la existencia.-

-De nada, te lo agradezco a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz pero sobre todo… amada.-

Antes de que Morfeo los hundiera en su territorio, se besaron como si la vida dependiera de ello. Enlazados en un fuerte abrazo, él dejo descansando en su pecho la cabeza de su esposa, mientras que ella le acariciaba el pecho con ternura y cuidado.

-Te amo… y nunca dejaré de hacerlo…-

-Yo también te amo Sesshoumaru…-

.

* * *

**Hahahahaha... ¿Y qué dijeron?... ¿Que esto se acababa aquí? ¡PUES NO! Lamento informar que este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fanfic u_u **

**Ojala y les haya gustado, agradezco a todos y todas por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme & aportarme sus ideas, prometo trabajar duro para el desenlace final de esta hermosa historia**

**Tarea Realizada!**

**GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**¿Meresco Review?**

**hahaha see ya!**

**VeroSesshKing "All dreams come true" :D**

**O/O**


	18. Por toda la Eternidad

**EPILOGO**

**((3 meses después))**

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el gran jardín del palacio persa, en donde las gemelas platicaban animadamente con Shippou y Usama. Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho e Inuyasha se entretenían haciendo mimos al pequeño Soun, el cual se encimo en Inuyasha para chupar las orejitas de su tío, causando las carcajadas de su esposa y cuñada. Kagome había cumplido los nueve meses y su vientre estaba más abultado que de costumbre. Rin la ayudo a levantarse y al momento que su hermana se ponía de pie, respingó y se tomo la barriga.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-

- …Por un momento creí que me había pateado… ¡Auch!- Kagome sonrió y miro hacia su barriga con una sonrisa- Tranquilo pequeño, a mami le duele… ¡Aaah!-

Y rápidamente, el kimono de Kagome estaba completamente húmedo dejando sorprendido a Inuyasha, Kaliff y Nassau corrieron hacia ella para ayudarle a caminar aprisa hacia el atrio, Yaiza tiró lo que tenía en las manos y emocionada grito.

-¡Princesa Kagome! ¡Su bebe viene en camino!- de repente la voz de Rin fue la que resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Hay que llevarla a su habitación inmediatamente!-

Inuyasha tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa y dando un par de brincos llegaron a su habitación, la recostó y todas las mujeres lo corrieron de la sala dejándolo muy molesto, bajo un ladrido sumamente severo por parte de Inutaisho, se enfurruñó en el suelo de la entrada esperando ansioso al nacimiento de su cachorro. Sesshoumaru se acerco a él y colocó una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo, él no dijo nada y comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Kagome, encogiéndosele el corazón. Pasó un tiempo y los gemidos comenzaban a transformarse en gritos, Kaliff se sentía muy nervioso y Rin se acerco a tranquilizarlo. Cuando escucharon un grito mucho más fuerte, un pequeño llanto fue coreándolo después, pero escucharon un segundo grito del cual le siguió otro llanto pero mucho más agudo. Los hombres se quedaron muy sorprendidos y cuando dejaron entrar a Inuyasha, Su'ud salió y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a la gran familia.

-No solamente era un bebe… tuvieron gemelos.-

Todos gritaron y vitorearon emocionados ante la respuesta, vieron salir a Inuyasha con dos cachorros en cada brazo, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y los enseño a toda la familia.

Dos cachorros con una pelusita de cabello gris sobre la frente y esas orejitas afelpadas pegadas en sus cabecitas, eran un macho y una hembra, los dos tenían sobre sus mejillas unas líneas rojizas. Cada abuelo se encargo de tener en brazos a un gemelo, Rin lloraba de la felicidad mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo, Sesshoumaru se acerco a su padre para poder cargar a su sobrino, se la devolvió a su hermano y éste regreso al lado de su mujer.

-Son hermosos esos dos pequeños hanyous.-

-¡Claro que sí! Si la sangre de tu clan corre por sus venas.- le sonrió su esposa haciendo que se quedara cautivado ante ese gesto.

-Lo sé princesa, el varón será un digno regidor junto a Soun, hemos quedado en que así como Inuyasha y yo, se harán cargo de cuidar los límites de nuestras Tierras.-

-Oye mi amor… ¿Y por qué Soun no tiene las orejitas de hanyou?-

-Pues, al momento de marcarte como mía, mi veneno se propago por tu cuerpo y tu sangre la asimiló bien. Si has sido observadora, podrás haber notado que tienes más energía y por supuesto… tu belleza se mantendrá por mucho más tiempo y envejecerás lentamente.-

-¿Entonces podré verme como tú al pasar los años?-

-Exactamente.- Él le sonrió cariñosamente.

El pequeño comenzó a balbucear tendiéndole los brazos a su papá, él lo cargo y le dio muchos besos, vio como enroscaba una hebra plateada entre sus manitas y comenzaba a chuparla. Rin se la desenredo y comenzó a caminar con su esposo por los jardines.

Rajá estaba enorme y al reconocer a Rin corrió hacia ella y la tumbo en la hierba, Sesshoumaru se preocupo pero al ver que el tigre solamente lamia su rostro se acerco hasta él. El tigre se pego contra él y olfateo al cachorro, temiendo que le pudiese hacer algo, Rajá comenzó a lamerle los pies. Rin se carcajeaba divertida y al notar que Soun iba a ponerse a llorar, lo cargo tratando de calmarlo.

-Ya mi cielo, no pasa nada…- Comenzó a mecerlo ante la mirada atenta de su marido.

Aunque Rin todavía no se diera cuenta bien de lo que causaba en el cuerpo de su esposo, el experto olfato de Sesshoumaru le indico que estaba fértil para concebir nuevamente y estaba completamente deseoso de saborearla hasta el amanecer. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, quien le daba la espalda, le rodeo la cintura y la pego contra su pecho haciéndola suspirar. Se dispuso a besarle delicadamente la nuca y cuello. Rin sintió un calor recorrerse por todo su cuerpo y sus dos mejillas sonrojadas hicieron que Sesshoumaru gruñera complacido. Siguió besando su cuello y pasó su lengua en la marca que le había hecho marcándola como SUYA, causándole a Rin un gran escalofrío.

-Sessh… no cariño.- Dijo en un suave susurro.

-Vamos Rin, desde que nuestro pequeño nació no hemos estado juntos y además…sé que deseas que continúe besándote.-

Ella se giró sin que él la soltara de su abrazo y le dio un beso lleno de dulzura cuidando de que no aplastaran al cachorro ahora dormido entre sus brazos, él respondió inmediatamente introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Rin, que acepto la intromisión, fundidos en un dulce y apasionado beso, se separaron para recobrar el oxigeno de sus pulmones y se miraron diciéndose lo que con palabras no podían expresarse, continuaron caminando por los alrededores del jardín.

Un exquisito banquete se extendió y toda la familia se sentó a disfrutar de la compañía familiar, echando miradas cómplices, lo dos reyes miraron a la feliz pareja, y Kaliff engullendo un gran trozo de salmón, se limpió con la servilleta y pregunto antes de volver a comer.

-Soun será un niño muy inquieto… Sería perfecto que tuviera un compañero o compañera de juegos ¿No lo crees, Inutaisho?-

Rin sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y Sesshoumaru comenzó a toser compulsivamente, pues se había atragantado con el vino. Inutaisho sonrió y prosiguió a continuar incomodando a la pareja.

-Por supuesto, me gustaría tener muchos nietos ya que Soun y los pequeños gemelos no se divertirían si no tienen más compañeros de juegos, ¿No creen?-

-Tienes toda la razón, no será suficiente solamente con tres pequeñines.- canturreó Kaliff.

-Desearía tener otra princesita rondando los alrededores de mi palacio, será muy divertido ver a ambos padres espantando los pretendientes de mis hermosas nietecitas.-

Ellos no dijeron nada y siguieron comiendo, pero una mano traviesa comenzó a acariciar discretamente los glúteos de Rin, quien respingo instintivamente lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a su marido, que tenía una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy plasmada en su rostro. Cuando la noche comenzó a asomarse, todos partieron a sus hogares después de la agradable tarde. Sesshoumaru fue a atender brevemente unos asuntos en su despacho mientras que Rin se despojaba de su kimono, desvistió al bebe y se metieron a bañar juntos.

Mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos, el delicioso aroma de su esposa le llego junto con una ráfaga de aire, aturdiéndolo al instante. Cuando entro a su habitación, Rin se encontraba amamantando al pequeñito, que estaba a punto de dormirse, la comenzó a recorrer con la mirada totalmente maravillado, tenía una fina yukata roja sobre su cuerpo llegándole hasta medio muslo, amoldándose a su hermosa figura, la cinta de la misma estaba aflojada con ligereza dejando entrever ese par de voluptuosos pechos gracias a el alimento de su heredero, su melena húmeda estaba por donde sus hombros, y de las puntas salían traviesas gotas de agua que desembocaban absorbidas por la tela. Llevo a su cachorro a su cuna y se sentó en el tocador para desenredar su cabellera, sin contar que tenia a Sesshoumaru completamente embelesado, él parecía quererla devorar con la mirada. Al sentir que Rin no colaboraba, se acerco decidido hacia ella y la cargó entre sus brazos mientras rodeaba fuertemente su cintura con éstos. Rin se quedo pasmada y rápidamente comenzó a atender las caricias de su esposo, que bajó a saborear su cuello mientras ella se deshacía de su hamaka, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Rin suspiro al sentir las manos de su demonio estrujar delicadamente sus glúteos, se logro agarrar de la espalda de su esposo y se dedico a disfrutar de sus caricias. Sintió como su espalda chocaba con algo mullido, haciéndose saber que era la cama, las garras de Sesshoumaru reventaron el nudo de la yukata mientras la seguía besando con desesperación, anhelo y pasión.

-Sessh… Mi amor no…- soltó con la voz entrecortada al sentir como le mordisqueaban el cuello y sus manos rozaban las entradas de sus caderas, causándole miles de descargas sumamente deliciosas.

-No Rin… Me volveré loco si no te hago mía en este momento…- Ella gimió cuando sintió sus manos acariciarle los pechos.

-Sesshoumaru ten cuidado por favor…- jadeo cuando sintió como tomaba sus pezones con los dedos pulgar e índice para endurecerlos y otorgarle placer, cometido que logro.

-No te preocupes mi amor… lo único que quiero es hacerte mía hasta el amanecer…- le dijo al volverla a besar con pasión y descender hacia sus pechos.

Él se encontraba perdido ante esos dos tesoros con los que amamantaba al cachorro, tomo uno entre su boca llenándolo de dulces besos sin desatender al otro, sus pezones erectos incitaban al demonio a morderlos, y así lo hizo y recibió como recompensa un sensual gemido de su mujer. Rin estaba extasiada ante las caricias de su esposo, y se sintió desfallecer cuando los traviesos dedos de Sesshoumaru se encontraban explorando su zona sur, haciéndola gemir constantemente y cortarle la respiración. Sesshoumaru estaba embrujado con el exquisito aroma que emanaba, sus deliciosos jugos resbalaban entre sus dedos y su miembro palpitaba furiosamente gracias a los sensuales gemidos de su hembra, decidió dejar sus pechos para devorar la suave piel de su vientre, siguió bajando y delineo con su lengua el contorno del ombligo de la princesa, logrando que se agitara aun mas. Siguió bajando y esto desconcertó demasiado a Rin.

-Sesshoumaru ¿Qué…?- Pero la pregunta se quedo atascada en su garganta y lo único que salió de su boca fue un gran gemido, seguido de otros más. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y al sentir como la lengua de su esposo se adentraba en su centro, se aferro de las sabanas para arquearse del placer respirando irregularmente y con mucha dificultad.

Quería que ella disfrutara cada uno de los orgasmos que iba a regalarle toda la noche y las demás siguientes si se pudiera, el dulce sabor de sus jugos lo tenían completamente embrujado, escucho como Rin gemía su nombre en distintos acordes vocales, no lo soportó mas y volvió a sus labios, atacándolos con un beso sumamente hambriento y apasionado. Rin aprovecho ese beso para poder girar y tumbarlo ahora sobre la cama, tocando con tranquilidad y delicadeza su varonil pecho, rompió el beso y se desvió a besar toda la piel de su pecho, haciendo gruñir a Sesshoumaru de placer. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar lentamente su abdomen y rozaron su miembro intencionalmente, ambos se sorprendieron y ella siguió acariciándolo. Sesshoumaru sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar así que se sentó a modo de apresar esos deliciosos labios rojizos que clamaban ser besados con urgencia y así lo hizo. Sentó a Rin sobre su regazo mientras sus sexos se rozaban causándoles intensas oleadas de placer, no lo pudo resistir más y se comenzó a deslizar dentro de ella con rapidez, la fricción los hizo gemir sus nombres y se aferraron en un abrazo.

Rin gimió al sentir el calor corporal de su demonio y fue entonces cuando Sesshoumaru empezó a poseerla con fuerza y mucha pasión, entrando en ella profundamente al compás de sus gemidos y gruñidos, la princesa estaba sorprendida y muy abrumada por la deliciosa sensación de hacer el amor de una manera tan salvaje y apasionada, él estrujaba los glúteos de su hembra cada vez que la hacía brincar sobre él observando como ese bendito sonrojo coloraba sus mejillas, simplemente gruñó excitado ante ese gesto, el roce de sus pechos contra sus pectorales lo hacían delirar . Cuando disfruto suficiente de la posición en la que se encontraban, la giró colocándola sobre sus manos y rodillas y la volvió a tomar agarrándola de las caderas con algo de fuerza haciéndola gozar y gemir cosas indescifrables. Pasó una de sus manos hacia su vientre y la obligó a pegar su espalda contra su torso, sintiendo el sofocante calor de sus cuerpos y sudor mezclarse. Ladeo su cabeza para unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso sin dejar de entrar y salir de su cuerpo, sus manos ascendieron hacia sus pechos, los cuales estrujó con una moderada fuerza.

-…Estar dentro de ti… es el Paraíso mi amor…- le dijo con voz sumamente ronca y agitada.-…eres deliciosa…hermosa… ¡Me vuelves LOCO!... tu piel, tu aroma, tu cuerpo, tus gemidos… ¡TODO!…- gruñó y los embistes comenzaban a ser mas bruscos y rápidos.- ¡Eres MÍA! …¿Escuchaste? … **MÍA**...-

-…Sessh… ¡Tu también a mí me vuelves loca!... ¡Mi amor!… Sesshoumaru te amo...-

-…Me tenias muy abandonado… pagarás caro por…no haber atendido a tu esposo…- mordió su cuello mientras seguía arremetiendo contra ella con fuerza.

-…si de esta manera…tengo que pagar… ¡Sí!..¡Hazme pagar cada uno de esos días!...-

-…Dime que eres mía…quiero escucharlo…Di que soy el único que puede hacerte tocar el cielo con mis besos…- los gemidos y jadeos de su hembra lo hacían bullir de pasión y calor.-… con mis caricias… ¡Dímelo!- le gruño concentrándose en la exquisitez de la cálida presión que envolvía su miembro.

-… ¡Sí! ... ¡Soy tuya! Únicamente tuya… Nadie más me hace sentir esto… ¡Solamente tú!...- Y sin más, volvió a atacar sus labios en otro beso hambriento.

Rin gimió y comenzó a sentir unas poderosas cosquillas bullir de su vientre, y se sobresalto aun mas cuando uno de sus dedos se encapricho con el sensible botoncillo de su feminidad, aumentando considerablemente su placer, de repente, el intenso orgasmo comenzó a cegarla acallando su intenso gemido en los labios de su esposo, que disfrutaba de los temblores del orgasmo de su mujer, derramándose dentro de ella minutos después sintiendo como su miembro era succionado por la cavidad de su mujer. Se tumbaron en la cama abrazándose mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Él se dejo caer junto con ella rodeando su cintura posesivamente, para depositar cortos y deliciosos besos por todo su cuello, la princesa logró girarse para seguir besando a su esposo. Se alteró cuando sintió como le acariciaba los glúteos y la obligo a acostarse sobre él, teniéndolo preso entre su cuerpo y la cama. Ella le sonrió coquetamente sin dejar de besarlo y acercó sus labios al oído de su esposo.

-Eres endemoniadamente salvaje…- ronroneó y lengüeteaba sensualmente el cuello y oído de Sesshoumaru, que se estremeció.

-¿Enserio?-

Fue ahí que supo que no había sido suficiente y deseaba enormemente poseerla. Se giró ahora teniéndola presa bajo su cuerpo, entre risitas y besos apasionados, la tomo por los muslos y separo sus piernas para hacerse espacio entre ellas. Acariciando sus caderas solamente con las garras, volvió a arremeter contra Rin, que gimió y se aferraba de su espalda. Disfrutando de la deliciosa unión y de los gemidos de la princesa, Sesshoumaru le sonrió con picardía y comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella. Mientras lo hacía, susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarla totalmente extasiado.

-…Ahora verás cómo te demostraré el verdadero significado de "endemoniadamente Salvaje"…-

Y con estas palabras, cumplió con su palabra de hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Los únicos testigos de esa demostración de amor y pasión fueron las estrellas y los objetos de la habitación.

Ante los primeros rayos del sol, los dos terminaron enlazados, cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas. El la tenía bien abrazada de la cintura, dejando su cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Sintió como se removía entre sus brazos notando que ella alzaba el rostro y lo miró con la más dulce de las sonrisas, antes de que el dios del sueño los llevara a sus territorios, sus palabras lo hicieron sentirse en paz y plenamente feliz.

-Te amo… y siempre lo haré.-

-Yo también te amo, mi Princesa…-

Y volviéndola a acomodar sobre su pecho, dejó que el sueño los arrastrara disfrutando del hermoso lazo que siempre los mantuvo unidos…

…_**El AMOR…**_

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

**((5 años después))**

Sesshoumaru mantenía a Soun entre sus piernas mientras que en su habitación su esposa comenzaba con las labores de parto, sentía su corazón estrujarse al sentir como su hembra batallaba para traer a su cachorro al mundo. Inuyasha y su familia, Sango, Miroku y las gemelas estaban realmente emocionados esperando a que el pequeño naciera. Soun inquieto, tomo de la cara a Sesshoumaru y él lo miro. A pesar de tener 5 años de vida, era un cachorro inteligente.

-Papi… ¿Por qué mama esta gritando?- él le acaricio la cabeza de manera cariñosa y le sonrió.

-Descuida pequeño, mami estará bien.- Y el niño bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-No me gusta oírla gritar así… está sufriendo.-

-Tranquilo hijo, mamá saldrá bien librada de todo. Tranquilo.-

Abrazando a su hijo se quedaron esperando a la puerta de la habitación escuchando los desgarradores gritos de Rin. Por su parte, la princesa hacia el mayor esfuerzo para que el bebe saliera. Con las indicaciones de Su'ud , ella hacia todo de su parte, se encontraba totalmente bañada en sudor y el rostro lo tenía completamente rojo gracias al esfuerzo, dejando escapar otro grito desgarrador, se dejo caer sobre su cama y escucho el tierno chillido del nuevo integrante de su familia. Aun agitada, adorno su rostro con una sonrisa y Yaiza completamente emocionada se acerco y le entrego el bultito entre sus brazos. Lloró de felicidad al ver al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Princesa Rin… ¡es hermosa!- Yaiza abrazo a la princesa sumamente emocionada mientras miraban a la pequeña.

-Sí que lo es…- Susurró y le dio un tierno beso en la cabecita.

La cubrieron con una yukata color crema y lentamente comenzaron a salir dejando la habitación limpia. Un dulce cosquilleo en su marca la hizo voltear hacia las puertas y pudo ver a Soun y a su esposo acercándose ante ella. Dio un dulce beso en la frente a su hijo y se dejo envolver entre los brazos de su demonio. El niño miro cautivado a su pequeña hermana y miro a sus padres con felicidad.

-Mamá… ¡Es una niña!- se acerco a ella y la pequeña tomo su dedito entre sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Si precioso!- Se dejó abrazar por Sesshoumaru, que no dejaba ver a su pequeña cachorra.

-Prometo cuidarla de todos aquellos que osen dañarla.-

-Ese será tu deber como hermano mayor. Para eso tienes que esforzarte a entrenar ¿Entendido?- La seria voz de Sesshoumaru sonó en la habitación, su hijo reverencio. Como admiraba a su pequeño.

-¡Si señor!-

-Ahora ven y dale un besito a tu princesita.- Sonrieron y el niño dio un besito en la cabecita a su hermana.

Una pequeñita con una fina capa de cabello negro sobre su cabecita y orejas idénticas a las de su hermano, con dos líneas rojizas sobre sus parpados estaba ante Sesshoumaru, con ternura beso a su esposa y la dejo recargarse en su pecho, Yaiza llamó al pequeño Príncipe que corrió desapareciéndose de la vista de sus padres.

-¿Cómo le pondremos a esta hermosura?- La sedosa voz de mujer lo hizo poner su completa atención. La aferro aun mas de la cintura y dejo descansando su barbilla en el hombro femenino, dando paso a que él aspirara el aroma de su cuello y lo llenara de besos. Rin adoraba aun más cuando Sesshoumaru se ponía de romántico.

-Como mi princesa desee.-

-Deseo que se llame Hikari.-

-Bien, yo no tengo ninguna objeción por eso… Así que está bien. Hikari se llamará.-

Él suspiro, no podía pedir otra cosa, Rin había vuelto a su lado y tenía a la familia que tanto deseaba. Rememoro las palabras que su padre le cuestionó y sonrió.

"-Si padre, ahora tengo a quien proteger… Mi familia"

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

_**((15 años después))**_

Dos youkais se encontraban en una exhaustiva batalla, por la rapidez de cómo se movían parecían rayos de luz clara. El youkai mayor atacaba sin piedad sorprendiéndose de la agilidad del joven, pero con un traspié, el muchacho cayó de espaldas completamente agitado. Él se levantó y se limitaron a descansar un poco. Sesshoumaru se le quedo viendo a su hijo… Era su réplica exacta, la única diferencia que tenían era que Soun no era tan serio como él, al contrario, su animada forma de ser arrancaba suspiros a varias jovencitas.

-¿Qué te sucede Soun? Estás algo distraído.-

-No es nada padre…- mintió el muchacho. Y bajo la cabeza pues su padre se había acercado hasta él y pudo oler su nerviosismo.

-¿Seguro?-

-…la verdad no…- vio como su hijo pasaba sus manos por su rostro tratando de serenarse.- Siempre me has dicho que lo más sagrado que se tiene es la familia y… la última vez que acompañé a Kumiko a la aldea, creo que es humana padre porque tiene constantes cambios en su aroma y… me gusta mucho. Pienso hacerla mi hembra.-

-Veo que estas enamorado hijo, me da gusto, me interesaría saber de quién.- le sonrió y el muchacho solamente se sonrojo.

-No creo que quieras saberlo Padre, te va a causar gracia al ver el enorme parecido que tiene con mi madre… ¿Tú como te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mi madre?-

Sesshoumaru sonrió y comenzó a relatarle, viendo como su hijo lo miraba ensimismado en la plática.

-Pues… te confesaré que yo le salve la vida a tu madre cuando era muy pequeña, la llevé a mi palacio y las criadas se encargaron de educarla y mostrarle lo esencial. Vi poco a poco su crecimiento y me fue cautivando, a tal grado de admirar considerablemente cómo hacia las cosas y su forma de moverse. Ella era la única que no me juzgó y aprendió a amarme por lo que era. No se fijo en mis riquezas ni en el puesto que iba a tener entre mi clan. Simplemente me enamore de su dulzura y gran compasión.-

-Yo no sabía eso… Padre, no sé si esta reacción sea normal, pero, cuando la veo con otro macho siento un enojo y dolor que hace que no pueda respirar. Simplemente no me gusta verla con otro que no sea yo.-

-Eso que sientes se llaman celos y claro que es normal. Solamente no cometas el error de decirle cosas hirientes.-

-Claro que no padre y ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo porqué mi prima Kumiko se pone celosa cada vez que el hijo de Shippou le habla y la saluda.-

-Bueno, ahora vayamos al palacio, tu madre ha de estar muy preocupada.-

Soun solamente comenzó a carcajearse imitando la voz de su madre reprimiéndolos. Cuando aterrizaron, Hikari corrió emocionada hacia su hermano y él la cargó dándole vueltas mientras la llenaba de besos. Su hija era idéntica a Rin, con los ojos verdes y con algún destello dorado en ellos.

-¡Estoy emocionada! El hijo de Kouga me dijo que soy hermosa… ¡y me regalo unas bellas flores!-

Inmediatamente los celos de ambos demonios poseedores de la Luna Menguante los hizo quedarse completamente serios, Soun la miró fríamente y se acerco más hacia su hermana.

-¡Y quién le dio permiso de cortejarte!-

-Nadie pero…-

-¡Pero nada! Mi padre es quien tiene que darle permiso o en este caso… soy tu hermano mayor y él debió haberme pedido permiso. No puedo creer que no fuese tan capaz como para decirme que le gustas.- Sesshoumaru y Rin pudieron percibir el tremendo coraje con el que le hablaba a su hermana.

-¿Desde cuándo eres un hermano posesivo y celoso?-

-Desde que no quiero que te lastimen.-

-Soun ya basta…- La voz de su madre irrumpió la discusión.- Déjala en paz, entiendo tu preocupación pero no es necesario hijo.-

-Madre es que tú no entiendes… bien Hikari… si me llego a enterar que te hace derramar aunque sea una lágrima, dalo por muerto.-

Los dos padres presenciaron cómo esos jóvenes se adoraban. La noche se presentó y mientras sus hijos jugaban en el claro que fue testigo de su amor. Rin se acurrucó contra su marido suspirando profundamente. Él extrañado, le pregunto que si se encontraba bien.

-Claro que si amor, es solo que empezaba a recordar las veces que nos veíamos en este lugar.-

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra noche de bodas?-

-¡Por supuesto! Fue la primera vez que me hiciste tu mujer…-

-¿Y sabes? Estoy orgulloso de ello.-

-Te amo, gracias por hacerme la mujer más dichosa de todas.- Los labios de su esposo se presionaron suavemente sobre los suyos.

-Yo también a ti preciosa… Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Y quedándose abrazados admirando a los frutos de su amor, se besaron como si la vida dependiese de esa unión. Por primera vez, Sesshoumaru se sentía en completa paz y agradeció a los dioses por devolverle a la mujer que siempre amó y alejo de su vida tiempo atrás. Rin se sentía plenamente feliz y amada, confesándole que por tercera vez se iban a convertir en padres, causándole la euforia a su marido y la compartió con sus hijos, que hacían planes con el futuro hermano, mientras los dejaban planear, volvieron a besarse llenos de ternura y amor.

Los dos juraron ante el enorme firmamento y la gran Luna, amarse sin descanso por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues he aqui el final de mi historia :')**

**Agradesco enormemente a:**

**KaitouLucifer: Amigaaaa! tú que me ayudabas a inspirarme! ¡Gracias por el inmenso apoyo! Ojala y puedas continuar con la tuya!**

**Serena_tsukino_Chiba: TUTUTU qe has estado tmbn apoyandomeee! Te qiero un bueen!**

**sakuraflower94: ¡QUE DECIR DE TI! Gracias tmbn x apoyarme :D**

**Megara-1307: GRACIAS POR TODOOO!**

**Y a todos aquellos que tambien siguieron leyendome, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Nos leemos muy pronto!**

**¡Tarea Realizada! by: Vero-SesshKing ;D**


	19. LEAN! Aviso importante!

**Aviso Importante**

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de Fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Shadowhg**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**

**Kawazoe8**

**Azkaban**

**Veronika-BlackHeart**

Porfa, si no quieres que borren tus fics contribuye con la causa


End file.
